La Odisea del Saiyajin
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Goku es enviado al pasado por un invento de Bulma, este termina 500 años en el pasado. Ahora tiene que vivir nuevas aventuras en la época feudal rodeado de monstruos, híbridos, demonios, entre otros. Pero también tendrá un encuentro con Inuyasha y sus amigos para ayudarles con su misión de reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ¿Podrá regresar a su época?.
1. El Viaje en el Tiempo

**_Bueno, como se los había avisado en algún tiempo atrás, les prometí que haría una nueva historia crossover, ya después quiero que escribir lo nuevo de mis historias, por ejemplo:_**

**_- Goku en Equestria Segunda Temporada (Apuesto que ya se imaginan lo que pasará ahí :D)_**

**_- God of War: Ghost of Equestria, Parte 2._**

**_- My Little Goku: El Septimo Elemento, Parte 2._**

**_- Próximamente, "El Renacimiento" (Crossover GoW+MLP) Protagonizada por Deimos._**

**_- Próximamente, "El Fantasma Feudal" (Crossover Gow+Inu), la verdad también había tenido en cuenta hacer eso desde que hace tiempo._**

**_- También mi "Sección de Preguntas Coherentes e Incoherentes", esperen a que haga esa sección para que después me manden sus idioteces a mi buzón XD_**

**_- Y creo que haré ahora si una historia propia pero esta vez como cualquier otro sobre OC's, todos lo hacen yo solo quería ser popular, pero ustedes también pueden tener la oportunidad de aparecer en esa historia :)_**

**_Bueno ahora ya que quedé aclarado el asunto ahora si vuelvo a lo importante, los tiempos de esta historia:_**

**_En la linea de tiempo del universo Dragon Ball ocurre después de la Saga de Bebi y un poco antes que la Saga Super Numero 17, eso quiere decir que Goku tiene su fase SSJ4. Y en la linea de tiempo Inuyasha ocurre después del capitulo 45, (al menos eso calculé yo), por lo tanto el grupo de Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estan formados y en busqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, y de derrotar a su enemigo Naraku junto con sus secuaces Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku (Es un personaje secundario no antagonista, eso ya lo sé. más bien el esta posesionado)._**

**_También voy a tomar en cuenta esto y es más importante en general:_**

**_Goku no va a tener limitaciones de poder como ha pasado en otros crossovers, para explicar a que a lo que me refiero es algo simple, un caso como este en algunas historias ponen que a Goku o a otro personaje les reducen dramáticamente el poder, otro caso es los personajes de Inuyasha o de otro anime los exageran demasiado, llegan a pelear al mismo nivel que los de Dragon Ball, incluso al mismo nivel que un Super Saiyajin._**

**_Claro que no, Goku tendrá sus poderes tal como esta al igual que los personajes de Inuyasha, no estoy siendo muy favorable ni mucho menos un Fanboy, yo solo escribo lo que es verdad y punto, además ami también me gusta el anime Inuyasha y respeto que sea el más fuerte de su mundo al igual que muchos otros protagonistas de otros animes, (eso creo yo). (Además, lo que les espera a ellos cuando sientan el poder del Saiyajin)._**

**_Advertencia: Si ustedes no han visto Inuyasha les recomiendo que vean primero ese anime o el manga, ya que si no lo ven antes de leer esto es probable que no entiendan mucho a esto aunque conozcan Dragon Ball._**

**_Solo espero que esta historia llegue a ser tan buena como las otras, ustedes me pueden ayudar con ese deseo n_n_**

**_Y sin más cacareo, ¡EMPEZAMOS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Odisea del Saiyajin<strong>

**Capitulo 1: El Viaje en el ****Tiempo**

**(Intro)**

**(Puede ser variado, un capitulo con el opening 2 de Dragon Ball GT o con el opening 2 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

_Toda historia tiene un comienzo pero en esta ocasión, veremos como se unieron dos grandes héroes en un mismo lugar:_

**La Tierra/Época Actual**

Un día como cualquier otro amaneció en la hermosa Tierra, había pasado una semana desde que Goku y sus amigos derrotaron al Tsufuru, Bebi y también desde que la amenaza de la explosión del planeta por la busqueda de las Esferas del Dragón Oscuras, la paz había regresado, (O eso se podía creer).

Goku andaba volando por los cielos después de su entrenamiento en las montañas, el iba rumbo a la casa de su amiga Bulma en la Corporación Capsula para ayudarle con una nuevo invento en el que ella había estado trabajando durante un tiempo. Había llegado en frente del gran edificio y entró a las instalaciones, no tardó mucho tiempo hasta encontrar a su amiga trabajando en su laboratorio.

"Hola, Bulma" - saludó amablemente el Saiyajin.

"¿Eh?" - ella interrumpió su trabajo - "Oh, que bueno que hayas venido Goku, de verdad te necesitaba para mi nuevo invento" - saludó amablemente Bulma.

"Para eso están los amigos. Y dime, ¿De que trata ese invento del que me hablaste?" - preguntó curioso.

"Te lo explicaré. Comencé con este proyecto hace aproximadamente un año atrás, más bien cuando te habías ido al espacio con Trunks y Pan, este invento permitirá viajar en el tiempo..." - la científica le explicaba a su amigo sobre su innovación pero luego el la interrumpió.

"¿Viajar en el tiempo?, ¿Que acaso ese invento no lo habías hecho hace años?" - en ese momento recordó hace años cuando Trunks del Futuro había venido a su época con su maquina del tiempo y también cuando fue el problema de los Androides y de Cell.

Bulma asintió - "Si, pero a diferencia de la maquina del tiempo en el que viajó mi hijo del futuro alterno, este es más portátil y fácil de usar"

"Ya veo" - Goku se rascaba la cabeza con su típica sonrisa.

"Pero dejando los parloteos te mostraré mi invento, sígueme" - Bulma lo guió hasta llegar a una computadora con un contenedor, ella puso su clave y luego el contenedor se abrió revelando una especie de reloj de pulsera pero este tenía una pantalla con lucesitas.

"¿Es esta la maquina del tiempo?" - preguntó algo confuso.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza - "Por supuesto, lo llamo, "El Reloj del Tiempo", no es exactamente un nombre muy original pero es el nombre más apropiado que tenía en mente, je je" - dijo con una pequeña risa.

Goku también rió pero luego le vino una duda - "Oye Bulma, ¿Vegeta está en casa?, ¿Que acaso el no te podía ayudar?"

Bulma suspiró de frustración - "El si está en casa, pero no tengo idea de que tiene metido en la cabeza ese hombre. Desde de que te vio como Super Saiyajin 4 no dudó más de dos veces en entrenar nuevamente. Parece ser que intenta igualarte por más diferencia que tengan de poderes. Y finalmente a la ultima persona que se me ocurrió pedir ayuda fue a ti" - terminó de explicar con otro suspiro.

El Saiyajin parecía comprender su asunto - "Lo entiendo, pero regresando al asunto, ¿Como funciona esto, Bulma?" - preguntó otra vez con curiosidad.

"Te lo explicaré y tu lo probarás" - ella puso el reloj en su muñeca y lo ajustó bien - "Bueno, ya está instalada. Pon mucha atención Goku: Estos botones laterales son para ajustar la fecha al que quieras ir, puedes ser en el pasado e incluso en el futuro. Y este botón rojo es para accionar el dispositivo e iniciar el viaje" - Bulma le explicaba detalladamente como funcionaba la pequeña maquina del tiempo.

"Vaya, parece ser bastante sencillo" - comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Ella asintió - "¿Verdad que sí? pero eso no todo. ¿Ves esta pantalla?, como otro detalle agregué un comunicador para que puedas estar en contacto desde la época en donde estés hasta esta computadora en la actualidad.

"¿Entonces donde quiera que esté me podrás hablar?" - parecía ser complicado pero al mismo tiempo algo más sencillo para el.

"Efectivamente, creo que es hora poner a prueba este nene. Ajustaré la fecha al que puedas ir, empezaremos con... 500 años en el pasado, ¿Que te parece?" - le preguntó.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Me parece buena idea"

En ese momento Goku fue equipado con su confiable Báculo Sagrado acompañado también con una bolsa con algunas semillas del ermitaño de parte del Maestro Karin para la ocasión, Bulma le entregó también una cajita con capsulas por si surge algún inconveniente.

"Y también te voy a dar una cosa más Goku. ¿Recuerdas el "Micro Brazalete"?" - le preguntó.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza - "Mmm... No, no lo recuerdo exactamente"

"Bueno, resulta que hice otro similar al que había hecho hace muchos años, necesito que también lo pruebes como parte de otro proyecto" - Bulma le entregó otro dispositivo similar a un reloj de pulsera, este tenía solo dos botones, uno rojo y uno azul. **(El Diseño es igual que en la saga Dragon Ball).**

"Bien, ya estoy listo" - dijo Goku de forma determinada.

"Muy bien Goku, ahora presiona el botón rojo. Me comunicaré dentro de 5 minutos solo para asegurarme si llegaste bien" - le aseguró Bulma.

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso a lo que le dijo, presionó el botón rojo y en ese momento fue rodeado por un barrera de color azul, se levitaba del suelo poco a poco, eso duró por unos breves momentos hasta que una luz cubrió todo y luego Goku desapareció de la habitación por completo.

"Wow, funcionó. De verdad soy una genio" - se dijo Bulma de manera orgullosa y luego esperaba a la señal del brazalete.

* * *

><p><strong>La Tierra500 Años Atrás/Japón, Época Feudal**

En lugar de una gran urbana ciudad había mucha vegetación y varias aldeas alrededor de las montañas. Era la época feudal, la época en donde transcurrían frecuentemente las guerras civiles en varias partes de la región entre humanos contra los monstruos que amenazaban con mata, destruir o devorar todo a su paso.

Goku apareció de la nada en medio de una pradera de flores y aterrizó en el, al mismo tiempo había asustado y ahuyentado a algunos animales, e incluso algunos aldeanos que rondaban cerca de ese lugar.

"¡Uh, que viaje!" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras se frotaba la cabeza pero luego se recuperó miró el paisaje, sin duda había demasiados cambios en todo el lugar, era de esperarse por viajar medio milenio al pasado - "Vaya, parece ser que así vivían en épocas pasadas, muy interesante" - se dijo así mismo.

Exploraba el lugar y al parecer todo era tranquilo, demasiado para ser exacto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que escuchó un sonido que provenía de su muñeca.

_"Goku, Goku, ¿Estás ahí?" _- se escuchaba la voz de Bulma en la maquina de tiempo.

Goku alzó su muñeca, (Típico, acción que se hace cuando alguien se comunica a través de un brazalete) - "Si Bulma, ya llegué a esta época" - se comunicó.

_"Me alegra mucho oír eso, al parecer la maquina funcionó. Y dime, ¿como se ve la Tierra en la época feudal?" _- preguntó curiosa.

Goku daba otro vistazo a su alrededor - "Bueno... es muy diferente el estilo de vida en el que viven sus habitantes, similar a la Montaña Paoz. Puedo ver unas aldeas por estos rumbos, yo creo que es ahí donde viven las personas por que siento sus presencias" - examinó y le contó el paisaje.

_"Creo que debí habérmelo esperado, claramente lo dice en mis libros de historia. Goku necesito que explores el área, también es parte de mi proyecto. Luego me comunicaré contigo dentro de media hora"_ - Bulma le pidió ese favor.

El asintió - "Entendido, entonces me voy" - pero antes de que se fuera Bulma habló otra vez.

_"¡Goku, se me olvidaba un detalle!. En mi libro menciona que en esa época, las guerras y los monstruos abundan mucho en toda la región, algunas de esas guerras son entre humanos contra ellos mismos, pero la mayoría llega ser de humanos contra los monstruos que siempre amenazan con atacar y destruir sus aldeas. Así que ten mucho cuidado de no encontrarte con muchos monstruos"_ - La científica le advirtió al Saiyajin acerca de los peligros que había en la época feudal.

A Goku no le importó mucho su advertencia, a el no le aterraría ningún monstruo que se cruzara en su camino. Al fin y al cabo el ya se había enfrentado a enemigos mucho más peligrosos y poderosos que los mismo monstruos o demonios en su vida.

"Descuida Bulma, estaré seguro por que soy muy fuerte y además no necesariamente necesito vencer a los monstruos que rondan en estos lugares, solamente los más poderosos" - respondió con su misma confianza de siempre y con su gran sonrisa.

Ella suspiró por su comentario - _"Sabía que dirías eso, pero de todas formas no te metas en muchos problemas. Cuando te vuelva a llamar, presionas el botón rojo otra vez para que regreses a la Corporación, ¿Ok?"_

"Bien, nos veremos dentro de poco Bulma" - y esa fue su ultima palabra antes de que la pantalla dejara de iluminarse - "Ahora a explorar este lugar" - luego su estomago rugió muy fuerte - "Pero creo que iré a una aldea para pedirles si me pueden dar algo de comer por que me muero de hambre" - dijo mientras frotaba su barriga con una risita.

Y tal como se lo propuso, fue a buscar una aldea para rellenar el vació que tiene en su estomago, por su fortuna había una aldea no muy lejos de donde estaba, su camino fue normal hasta que llegó a la entrada de la aldea pero había algo raro, no había ningún humano que estuviera fuera, sintió que las presencias venían de los viejos hogares, ¿Por que razón estarán escondidos, de algo o de alguien?"

"¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien aquí?" - Goku preguntó para comprobar si alguien pudiera responder.

Hubo un silencio por un momento hasta que una persona de edad mediana vestido de una túnica blanca con una capa salió de su escondite.

"¡Oye tú, niño!. ¿Que estás haciendo afuera?, ¡Ven, rápido!" - el anciano le hizo señas para que fuera su hogar.

El Saiyajin estaba confundo por la actitud de aquella persona pero prefirió hacerle caso, entró a la casa y vio que estaba oscuro a excepción de una vela que alumbraba la habitación, también miró que las personas que vivían aquí eran el anciano que lo llamó acompañado de tres infantes, una niña que era la mayor vestida de un kimono morado, un niño que era el mediano vestido de un Obi verde esmeralda y una niña más pequeña vestida con un kimono rojo con azul, notó que los niños se comportaban de manera asustada y se abrazaban entre sí.

"Que bueno que entraste antes de que te hayan visto" - dijo el anciano con un suspiro.

"Oiga Señor, ¿Por que todos se están escondidos?" - preguntó con curiosidad.

Lo miraron de manera extraña - "¿Que acaso no lo sabes?, hay monstruos que se aproximan a la aldea. Ah, es cierto, tu apenas has entrado aquí" - el anciano dijo viéndolo más de cerca.

"¿Monstruos?" - preguntó curiosamente, con que era eso a lo que Bulma le había advertido.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Exacto, varios monstruos han atacado a esta aldea y apenas nuestros mejores hombres pueden enfrentarseles pero desafortunadamente algunos llegan a morir..." - decía de manera triste y luego miró a los infantes - "Como en el caso de estos niños, quedaron huérfanos por que sus padres fueron asesinados de manera despiadada por esas bestias al igual que otros hombres, mujeres e incluso niños. Yo me hice cargo de ellos y los he cuidado como si fueran mis propios nietos. Pero tampoco es todo, ya que cada vez que invaden esta aldea terminan destruyendo casi todo, en estos tiempos tan difíciles apenas con esfuerzos podemos reconstruir lo que podamos salvar" - terminó de decir con expresión depresiva.

Goku escuchó atentamente a sus palabras y se quedó atónito, es increíble como esos monstruos mataran a esas personas inocentes, al ver las caras asustadas de los niños quería decir que ya necesitaban salvación y una esperanza para todos los que vivían en esta aldea, así que tuvo una idea en mente y muy obvia para ser verdad.

"No se preocupe señor, les prometo que cuando vengan esos monstruos los derrotaré para salvarlos" - dijo de manera determinada.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir - "¿Perdiste la cabeza, niño?. ¡Son demasiado fuertes como para que puedas enfrentarlos tu solo!" - el anciano exclamó.

Goku se molestó por ese comentario, no le gustaba que la gente lo llamara niño a pesar de que no lo es realmente pero aun así no tenía rencor alguno por el hecho de que estas personas, (Sobre todo en esta época), no saben de la existencia de las Esferas del Dragón.

"Yo no soy un niño, pero aun así no debe preocuparse por mi por que soy muy fuerte" - El Saiyajin demostraba unos movimientos de artes marciales dejando a todos algo sorprendidos.

"Abuelo mira, este niño tiene cola de un monito" - la niña más pequeña señaló la cola que tenía Goku, a ella le pareció bonita por ver como se movía.

"¡Que yo no soy un niño!" - Goku suspiró por el hecho de que no le hayan entendido a lo que dijo.

El venerable parpadeó un para de veces por la confusión - "Esa cola... ¿Es real?" - preguntó.

"Claro que es real, ¿Ven?" - comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ella.

"Se ve graciosa" - dijo el niño con una risa.

"Dime joven, ¿A caso uno tus padres tenía una cola igual a la tuya?" - preguntó el anciano curioso.

El lo pensó por unos momentos - "Supongo... Por que los de mi raza nacen con esta cola" - no estaba muy seguro de su afirmación, aunque podría ser verdad por que los de sangre Saiyajin nacen con cola desde que nacen.

_**(Bardock: Holaaaaaaaa! - dijo de forma sarcástica, ¿Como es eso posible?, ni yo tengo idea XD)**_

Su conversación fue interrumpida por que un temblor apareció de la nada.

"¿Que fue eso?" - preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Oh no, ya volvieron" - dijo preocupado el anciano, sus nietos lo abrazaron con temor a lo peor otra vez.

Goku se fue hasta la entrada - "Enseguida regreso, ustedes permanezcan aquí"

"¡Espera...!" - intentó detenerlo pero ya era tarde por que ya se había ido.

"Abuelo, ¿El podrá regresar a salvo?" - preguntó la nieta mayor.

"Solo espero que eso ocurra" - dijo con esperanza y rezó para que no le pasara nada a ese valiente joven.

**Mientras tanto**

Goku salió rápidamente de la casa y vio a muchas personas salir de sus refugios, esas personas tenían trajes de Hakama acompañados de lanzas y espadas para defenderse y atacar, justo en ese momento uso su concentración para sentir las presencias, podía sentir tres energías pero algo débiles en su opinión pero demasiado fuertes para los guerreros humanos, tal vez no tenían una posibilidad de vencerlos pero eso no volverá a suceder.

"Ya se aproximan" - se dijo a sí mismo.

Todos los guerreros samurai se pusieron en sus respectivos puestos de combate y defensa preparados para luchar, otro temblor azotó la tierra y luego otro más, cerca de unas arboledas las hojas se movían con cada temblor que pasaba y dentro de las sombras se podía observar tres pares de ojos rojos acompañado de gruñidos.

Hubo silencio por breves segundos hasta que unas figuras saltaron de los arboles mostrando un trió de grandes monstruos.

El primero era un monstruo con apariencia de un gran oso salvaje con pelaje gris, medía aproximadamente cuatro metros de altura, tenía grandes colmillos capas de devorar todo lo que tenía enfrente acompañado de grandes garras afiladas.

El Segundo tenía la apariencia de una gran mantis religiosa, aproximadamente tres metros y medio, esta tenía en sus patas grandes cuchillas capaz de rebanar hasta una gran roca.

Y el tercero era una gran lagarto de escamas de color carmín, medía aproximadamente casi los cuatro metros y cuarto, con grandes mandíbulas de dientes afilados y garras, en su boca parecía escurrir mucha saliva por el hambre que tenía.

"¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEN!" - ordenó el general a todos sus soldados, y todos los guerreros fueron a la carga para atacar a las bestias.

Los tres monstruos hicieron la misma acción y fueron a asesinar a los humanos.

Goku no iba permitir que esas personas, incluyendo a los inocente sufran por esa masacre, no después de oír el relato del venerable. El despareció del lugar en donde estaba y luego reapareció justo en medio de la batalla, (Momentos antes de que ambos mandos se enfrentaran).

Todos los presentes, incluyendo hasta los monstruos se detuvieron y sorprendieron por la inesperada aparición del Saiyajin.

"¿Pero que de...?, ¡¿DONDE SALIÓ ESTE NIÑO?!" - preguntó un solado en shock, todos se susurraban entre sí al ver a ese chico con cola de mono.

"¡¿Vino para ayudarnos... o a sus amigos monstruos?!" - preguntó otro mientras temblaba un poco.

Goku se volteó para ver a los guerreros y estos retrocedieron unos pasos con algo de pavor, el simplemente dio una sonrisa confiada.

"No se asusten, vine a ayudarles. Yo me encargaré de derrotar a estos monstruos" - Goku comentó con calma, los samurai se quedaron perplejos por oír sus palabras.

"¡¿Has perdido el juicio, niño?!, ¡Esto no es ningún juego!, ¡Mejor huye a tu casa!" - el general le gritó y le advirtió que se refugiara.

Goku levantó un pulgar - "Confíen en mi" - dijo con pura confianza y luego miró al trío de monstruos que claramente estaban furiosos, volvió a analizar sus poderes y claramente no le serían ningún desafió pero había algo raro que notó en ellos desde la primera vez que los examinó. Desde su punto de vista podía ver un punto resplandeciente en cada monstruo, esa luz podría suponer que era la fuente de su poder ya que casi tenían la misma presencia. En el Oso gigante pudo ver ese punto en la frente, en la Mantis lo veía en el ojo izquierdo y el Lagarto lo veía sobre de su garganta.

_"Pero... ¿Que será esa luz que emiten en sus cuerpos?" _- Es lo que se preguntó el Saiyajin así mismo. Además podía sentir una clase de energía no muy diferente a las que ha sentido antes. **(1)**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que enseguida el Oso gigante lanzó unas de sus garras para atacarlo.

"¡CUIDADO!" - gritó uno de los soldados.

Goku permaneció inmóvil y luego la garra del monstruo golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza dejando una nube de humo, los humanos vieron con shock al creer que había sido asesinado por ese ataque. Sin embargo no fue así, el Oso sacó su garra y no vio nada, ni siquiera su sangre, el junto con sus compañeros veían los alrededores para ver a donde se fue, para sorpresa de todos Goku se encontraba justo arriba de la cabeza del oso claramente ileso.

"Fallaste" - dijo con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa confiada.

Los guerreros estaba claramente sorprendidos y confundidos, ¿Como diablos pudo llegar a la cabeza del monstruo si ni siquiera lo vieron moverse?. Y no solo eso, ¿Como diablos pudo salir sin ningún rasguño?.

El Oso dio un rugido y usó su garra para quitárselo de encima, desafortunadamente el ataque jamás hizo contacto por que Goku desapareció en el ultimo segundo, el Oso golpeo su propia cabeza y rugió por el dolor.

Nuevamente estaban sorprendidos, esa velocidad era completamente in-humana, tal vez ese niño no era nada normal.

El Saiyajin apareció justo donde estaba parado desde el principio con otra sonrisa confiada.

Esta vez la Mantiz usó sus afiladas cuchillas para rebanarlo en pedazos, Goku saltó a la primera que iba abajo y luego inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás en el segundo que iba arriba.

Luego el Lagarto preparó su ataque, el escupió una bola de ácido en su boca para derretirlo con eso, Goku simplemente dio un salto mortal hacia atrás esquivando su bola de acido.

"Que aburrido, pensé que pelarían con más seriedad" - el se burló de los tres monstruos.

"No puedo creer lo que veo" - dijo asombrado el general, sus hombres jamás habían podido esquivar los ataques de los monstruos pero este niño lo hacía sin dificultad alguna y hasta jugaba con ellos.

Los tres monstruos deseaban hacer trizas a Goku, jamás se habían sentido tan humillados y de ninguna manera serían derrotados por un infante.

La Mantiz usó de nuevo sus grandes cuchillas pero esta vez decidió usar una velocidad aún mayor, giró muchas veces su cuerpo para crear una especie de sierra, El Saiyajin se mantuvo parado tranquilamente y esperaba a que su rival se acercara con su ataque, esta vez podría cortar su cuerpo en dos por la gran velocidad que usaba esa Mantiz, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de acercarse, Goku dejó de cruzarse de brazos, y con una perfecta precisión y tiempo detuvo por completo sus cuchillas con tan solo sus manos, todos los humanos presentes estaban nuevamente en shock por que el Saiyajin detuvo en el momento exacto ese feroz ataque peligroso solo con manos desnudas, la Mantiz intentaba liberar sus patas de las manos de Goku pero sus intentos era inútiles, El Saiyajin mantenía su sonrisa y luego con una fuerza tremenda arrancó las patas del insecto gigante, a la Mantiz le salió mucha sangre verde por el dolor que sufría pero no se dio por vencida por que ahora iba a usar sus incisivos para devorarle la cabeza, Goku se percató de esto y formó una bola de Ki en su mano disparandole y desintegrarla por completo.

Los samurai estaban impactados por la técnica que acaba de utilizar, una especie de energía rara salió de las manos del Saiyajin y acabó con la vida del monstruo mantiz de una vez por todas.

"Va uno y faltan dos" - dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a los otros monstruos.

El Monstruo Oso rugió muy fuerte y usó otra vez sus garras para esta vez machacarlo, al igual que el otro monstruo Goku usó solamente sus manos para atrapar las enormes garras, el intentaba librarse de su aprieto pero también era inútil safarse, el Saiyajin sostuvo con la otra mano su pata para después lanzarlo con una fuerza considerable hacía el interior del bosque, cuando el monstruo aterrizó fuertemente contra el suelo este gruñó por el dolor, se levantó casi de inmediato para después embestir a Goku, el solamente saltó e inmediatamente le dio una patada por detrás de su cuello, el Oso se desplomó al suelo por la tremenda patada de parte del Saiyajin, el monstruo trataba de levantarse pero estaba adolorido por la paliza que estaba recibiendo, Goku solamente se quedó ahí parado esperando otro movimiento suyo.

"¿Eso es todo?" - preguntó de manera burlona, todos los presentes estaban todavía con la boca abierta, parece ser que todo lo tiene bajo control.

El Monstruo Oso rugió por sus palabras y luego intentó hacer el famoso "Abraso de Oso" al Saiyajin, pero Goku saltó y con su mano disparó otra esfera de Ki con su mano y acabó con la vida del monstruo.

Ahora en lugar de asustados, los habitantes de la aldea aclamaban por la pelea de su inesperado héroe.

"Bien, ahora solo queda uno" - dijo mirando al ultimo de los monstruos.

Ahora el turno del Monstruo Lagarto, este inició su ataque sacando sus afiladas garras, Goku esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques feroces sin dificultad alguna, unos momentos después la criatura detuvo sus ataques por el agotamiento, el Saiyajin se burlaba de el de forma muy infantil lo cual eso provocó que el monstruo se enfureciera y esta vez usara sus bolas de ácido, escupía una tras otra esfera de su boca ácido que ningún ser humano podría resistir si llegase a tener contacto, sin embargo el Saiyajin no veía la necesidad de esquivar por que permanecía parado justo donde estaba por la mala puntería de su adversario.

"Hmph. Que mala puntería tienes, a puesto que un simple camaleón dispararía mejor que tú" - El Saiyajin se burló una vez más.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso por que el gran Lagarto deseaba devorarle las extremidades a Goku, pero este no cedió a su ataque por que desapareció de la vista de todos, antes de que alguien pudiera notara algo, Goku ya estaba en la espalda del Monstruo, y antes de que este se volteara el Saiyajin le disparó una bola de Ki par así desintegrarlo.

Goku se sentía satisfecho pero luego notó algo en los restos de los monstruos, en sus restos había una especie de una parte de una fragmento que emitía el mismo resplandor que había visto antes, agarró cada uno de los fragmentos y luego los miró detalladamente, claramente podía sentir una gran energía pura.

_"¿Que será esta energía que siento en estos fragmentos?, a pesar de que son pequeños trasmiten un gran poder" _- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Prefirió dejar esas preguntas para después y guardó los fragmentos en su ropa - "¡Ya los derroté, justo como se los prometí. Ahora pueden vivir tranquilamente!" - dijo Goku con una actitud tranquila y se acercó a la multitud.

Los soldados, los habitantes de la aldea, (incluso los que estaban escondidos), estaban más que maravillados por la hazaña que acababan de ver del Saiyajin, ese trío de monstruos habían causado por un tiempo un gran alboroto a la aldea y muchos no pudieron acabar con ellos, pero este joven los acabó fácilmente y en muy poco tiempo.

Pero ese silencio se interrumpió por que todos los habitantes aclamaban de felicidad y luego rodearon a su hereo.

"¡Nos salvaste!" - dijo emocionado un hombre.

"¡Eres un verdadero héroe!" - dijo una mujer acompañado se sus hijos.

"¡Que valentía la tuya, hijo!" - lo felicitó el general de las tropas.

En ese momento, las mismas personas que había conocido primero se le acercaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Estás bien!" - la niña más pequeña lo abrazó.

"Vaya, cumpliste tu promesa muchacho, ahora creo que todos lo que han fallecido podrán descansar en paz" - comentó orgulloso el anciano.

Goku se sentía apenado por las alabanzas que recibía de todos - "Vamos, no fue nada, solo hice mi deber"

En ese momento todos abrieron paso y luego un hombre que vestía unas túnicas exóticas con un gran sombrero había pasado y todos se arrodillaron ante el excpeto Goku por que estaba confunfido.

"Joven, yo soy el Patriarca. Te agradezco que hayas salvado a toda mi aldea de esos aterradores monstruos" - saludó el hombre con una voz elegante y agradeció con una reverencia.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza con una risa - "Como dije antes, solo hacía mi deber"

"¿Nos puedes decir como te llamas, mi joven amigo?" - preguntó amablemente el Patriarca.

"Mi nombre es Son Goku" - saludó amablemente el Saiyajin.

"¿Son Goku?, un nombre bastante interesante" - dijo el hombre con algo de impresión - "Y bueno joven Goku, si hay algo con lo que pueda pagarle, puedes pedirlo con toda confianza, ¿Desea dinero u hospedaje en mi palacio?" - le preguntó.

En ese instante el estomago de Goku rugió en ese momento - "Je je je, Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrían dar algo de comer?, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre" - dijo frotándose la barriga.

"Bien, si eso deseas, un banquete de celebración tendrás como recompensa. Acompáñame a mi palacio" - dijo el Patriarca marchandose a su palacio.

"¡AHHH, QUE BIEN!" - Goku exclamó de felicidad y lo siguó.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

**(Aquí también es variable, **un capitulo con el ending 3 de Dragon Ball GT o con el ending de Inuyasha, o viceversa)****

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capitulo, creo que fue un poco largo para ser el primer capitulo pero bueno júzguenlo ustedes ;)<strong>**_

_****Para el próximo capitulo ahora incluiremos a la pandilla de Inuyasha, pero en su búsqueda llegarán a oír rumores acerca de la existencia de Goku e irán tras el por sus fragmentos de perla de Shikkon pero ellos no serán los únicos que sabrán de su existencia, ¡RE-CONTRA-RAYOS!, Lo volví a hacer!****_

_*****Saco mi grabadora*, Nota numero tres: "Hacerle caso a la nota dos que debía hacerlo con la nota uno"****_

****(1) - _Goku claramente había visto los fragmentos incrustados dentro de los cuerpos de los montruos, eso quiere decir que Kagome... (2)... no es la unica que puede ver y sentir los fragmentos de Shikkon_****

****(2) - El nombre "_Kagome" es usado en el lenguaje original y el nombre "Aome" es usado en el lenguaje latino. ¿Cual les suena mejor a ustedes?_****

****_Y aquí otro detalle. *Saco una calavera* - "Poner Poderes de Pelea o No Poner ****_Poderes de Pelea. He aquí el dilema"_****_****

_**Con esta me despido amigos, nos vemos en la proxima. CHAO! n_n**_


	2. Conociendo el Viejo Mundo

**_Hola!, si si, ya se lo que me van decir. "¿Por qué ahora publicaste otro capitulo que no tenías programado?". Bueno, lo que pasa es que después de escribir el primer capitulo no pude dejar de pensar en este, creo que por ahora haré unos capítulos para igualar un poco las cosas con los otros._**

**_Bueno así son las cosas pero no se angustien, pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo de las demás historias, ¿Ok? ;)_**

**_En otro capitulo pondré mis analizis de las semejanzas y diferencias entre Goku e Inuyasha desde mi punto vista para que se den cuenta de varias cosas que probablemente no se hayan dado cuenta si es que no admiran o más bien valorar ambos personajes._**

**_Bueno sin más Bibidi Babidi Bu, CONTINUAMOS! n_n_**

**_Declaro ahora:_**

**_Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Funimation Entertainment._**

**_Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Yasunao Aoki, Masashi Ikeda , y de Shogakukan._**

**_Pero la historia si es hecha por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Odisea del Saiyajin<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo el Viejo Mundo, la Leyenda del Rey Mono (1)**

**(Intro)**

**(El mismo caso con el capitulo anterior, un capitulo con el opening 2 de Dragon Ball GT o con el opening 2 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

El Patriarca llevó a Goku hasta su palacio para darle la recompensa que pidió por salvar su aldea, su camino no tardó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una enorme estructura, el Saiyajin le hizo recordar ciertos edificios, (incluyendo su hogar en la Montaña Paoz), eran casi del mismo estilo de arquitectura pero estos era aún más grandes.

"¡Wow, pero que grandote es este lugar, y hay mucho espacio!" - Goku dijo algo sorprendido.

"Te agradezco mucho el comentario, eso valora mucho" - dijo agradecido el Patriarca.

"¡¿Y es cierto que me darán de comer un gran banquete?!" -preguntó Goku con brillos en los ojos.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que sí, claramente te lo prometí por salvar mi aldea"

A Goku se le salía la baba por imaginarse esa maravillosa cantidad de comida deliciosa que esperaba con ansias, el hombre con túnica miró su rostro y lo miró de forma extraña.

"¿Se encuentra bien, joven Son Goku?" - preguntó el Patriarca poniendo una mano en frente de su rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

Goku parpadeó por la confusión y salió de su trance y recuperó el conocimiento - "Si claro, estoy bien. Solamente no dejaba de pensar en la comida, je je" - respondió con una risita nerviosa.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso iremos de inmediato al comedor, ¿Debes estar hambriento, no es verdad?" - preguntó con una sonrisa.

El estomago del Saiyajin rugió muy fuerte - "Ni que lo diga"

Y entonces entraron al palacio para después irse al comedor, Goku se sentó pero de rodillas esperando sus alimentos, (así es como le dijeron que se sentaban las personas para comer), el Patriarca le ordenó a sus mejores cocineros que prepararan un banquete digno de un rey.** (Chiste viejo XD)**

Después de una larga espera finalmente, la comida ya fue preparada y servida a la mesa, (Para Goku se le hizo una eternidad por que tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo mientras se moría de hambre), pero esa paciencia valió toda la pena ya que había mucha comida servida y solo para el, al Saiyajin se salía la baba mientras veía el espectáculo en un trance.

"Puedes comer con toda confianza, joven Goku" - el Patriarca hizo un reverencia acompañado de sus sirvientes y damas que estaban en la habitación.

"¡QUE BIEN, WOO HOO!" - y en ese preciso momento, sin pensarlo dos veces, el Saiyajin comenzó a devorar todos los alimentos que tenía en frente a una velocidad impresionante, devoraba platillo tras platillo apilando plato tras plato, los presentes estaban con los ojos como platos y con la boca muy abierta, ese niño devoraba más que una bestia salvaje.

_"Jamás había visto tanta energía y tanta hambre en un simple niño" _- pensó el Patriarca con una gota de sudor sobre su nuca. **(Cliché anime cuando un personaje ve algo que lo inquieta o se pone nervioso)**

Su banquete duró tan solo unos minutos más antes de que Goku terminara su ultimo bocado.

"¡Ahhhhh!, pero que rico comí, estuvo delicioso todo" - dijo satisfecho el Saiyajin mientras frotaba si barriga.

El Patriarca junto con todos los otros de testigos estaban más que sorprendidos por el apetito de Goku, lo único que había eran pilas de platos claramente vacios.

"Wow, me dejaste en blanco joven Goku, jamás había visto a un niño comer de esa manera" . comentó el hombre vestido de túnicas casi congelado.

"¡Hey, yo no soy un niño!" - exclamó el Saiyajin ofendido.

El Patriarca parecía confuso por su protesta - "Bien entiendo, no te enfades" - dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Y como era de esperarse, Goku no estaba molesto con el señor por el hecho no saber la verdad, además le acababa de dar un grandioso banquete.

"Esta bien, no importa. De todas formas muchas gracias por la comida y creo que es hora de que marche" - el les agradeció y luego Goku se levantó para recoger sus cosas listo para retirarse.

"¡Espera!, ¿No quieres aunque sea pasar una noche en mi palacio?. Además es peligroso que andes solo por estos rumbos por que todavía hay muchos monstruos rondando en estos alrededores" - el Patriarca le ofreció hospedaje temporal.

El simplemente negó con la cabeza - "Gracias pero no quiero eso, yo solo estoy aquí por un favor que me pidió mi amiga y tengo que seguir con mi viaje antes de volver. Espero que usted y su pueblo vivan pacíficamente y mejoren con el tiempo. Además si un monstruo se aparece ante mí, solo lo derrotaré" - dijo con el pulgar arriba y con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

El Patriarca quería decir algo pero al escuchar sus palabras de pura determinación juzgó que no decía mentiras y que estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

"Muy bien, respetaré su decisión joven Son Goku. Haremos lo que nos pediste, nuestro pueblo ahora prosperará por su ayuda, Yo junto con todos los aldeanos le debemos nuestras vidas y espero que tenga un buen viaje" - terminó de decir el Patriarca con una reverencia junto con todos los otros.

"¡Adiós, hasta luego!" - El Saiyajin se despidió y salió del palacio para seguir con su expedición.

"¡Adiós!" - todos se despidieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

El hombre con túnicas se rascó la barbilla - "Creo que cambiaré el nombre de la aldea. Ahora se llamará:_ "La aldea, Son Goku" _- declaró el Patriarca como una orden para hacer gloria a su nuevo héroe, incluso rezó a sus dioses para darles las gracias por enviarles a un salvador.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Momentos <strong>**Después**

Ahora Goku había salido de la aldea después de haber probado ese exquisito manjar, ahora siguió su viaje hasta... quien sabe donde, solamente el viento y sus instintos lo guiaban.

"Ahh, que bien me siento" - dijo estirando su cuerpo en un calentamiento pero luego noto algo extraño.

En todo el tiempo que ha estado había pasado más de 50 minutos de los 30 que le había dicho Bulma cuando lo llamaría.

"Que raro, ya pasó un poco más del limite de tiempo y se supone que Bulma me llamaría hasta la maquina del tiempo, que raro. ¿Habrá algún problema en mi época?" - se preguntó así mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Momentos AntesÉpoca Actual**

De vuelta a la Corporación Capsula, Bulma regresó a su laboratorio y estaba lista para darle la señal a Goku para que regrese del tiempo.

"Muy bien, creo que ya es momento de que Goku tenga que volver" - ella activó de nuevo la computadora sin embargo algo extraño sucedió, en la pantalla de la computadora apareció varias letras indicando una especie de error - "Pero... ¿Que significa esto?" - se preguntó a si misma desconcertada, luego la pantalla se apagó y en ese instante se produjo un corto circuito provocando que la maquina se destruyera, Bulma se cubrió para no quedar lastimada, el accidente causó mucho humo e inmediatamente se tapó la boca y fue al ducto de ventilación para que se fuera el humo.

Ella suspiró de frustración - "¡Uyyy, lo me faltaba!" - Bulma exclamó de enojo por el hecho de que hace unos momentos la maquina del tiempo funcionaba a la perfección y ahora tenía que empezar desde cero. La científica agarró el comunicador de la maquina para tratar de comunicarse.

"¡Goku, Goku, ¿Me escuchas?!, ¡Responde, por favor!" - pero de nada sirvió por que todo se había estropeado - "Ay, es inútil. Parece ser que tengo reconstruir la maquina del tiempo si quiero traer Goku devuelta ya que el reloj del tiempo funciona vía remoto y mientras que el ordenador no sea operable no le será posible volver. No entiendo por que se habrá destruido si hace media hora funcionaba bien" - ella no podía imaginarse que clase de problemas se metería con su familia, sobre todo si se llega enterar su esposa Milk. Prefirió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y comenzar otra vez con el invento.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló para tranquilizarse - _"Cálmate Bulma, solo tienes que reconstruirlo lo más rápido posible"_ - pero al mismo tiempo no podía calmarse por pensar en su amigo y en el lío en el que ella lo había metido.

"Solo espero que Goku esté bien" - dijo con esperanza y le rezó a Kami-Sama que todavía estuviera a salvo pero conociendo a su amigo Saiyajin el siempre esta bien por más dura que sea la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>PresenteÉpoca Feudal**

"Bulma, ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Puedo regresar ahora?" - Goku habló en el comunicador del reloj pero no recibió respuesta. Estaba confuso, así que para quitarse las dudad decidió presionar de una vez el botón rojo, cuando lo presionó no paso nada, lo volvió a presionar pero tampoco sirvió - "Que raro, debería haber regresado" - el se rascó la cabeza. ¿De verdad habrá pasado algo malo con Bulma o algo por estilo?, esa fue la duda que se le vino a la mente.

"En fin, parece ser que tendré que esperar aquí hasta que me puedan llamar o descubrir una manera para volver a casa" - El Saiyajin dijo con un suspiro y volvió caminar en el campo.

"¡Ayuda, alguien ayúdeme por favor!" - una voz se escuchó para los oídos de Goku, el buscó de donde provenía esa voz y se dio cuenta de que ea voz venía cerca de una trinchera, había un hombre y este estaba lastimado de la pierna, también estaba acompañado de una niña.

"¡Ayuda, por favor!" - la niña volvió a gritar para pedir socorro.

Goku aterrizó en frente de los dos - "Oigan, ¿Necesitan ayuda?" - les preguntó.

La niña fue corriendo tras el - "Si, inexplicablemente mi padre se lastimó de la pierna mientras recogía algunas plantas y agua" - dijo de manera preocupada.

Goku miró al hombre gemir de dolor, claramente estaba herido, así que tuvo una idea en mente. Se acercó a el y luego observó una cortada abierta en su pierna derecha, claramente se estaba desangrando y si no se hacía algo pronto el moriría, a juzgar por su marca no fue accidental, más bien creía que alguien se lo hizo, alguien con habilidad de atacar sigilosamente, en especial cuando la niña le dijo que fue, "Inexplicablemente".

"Ya no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de esto" - Goku comentó con su típica sonrisa.

Ambos estaban confusos, ¿A que se refería?. Sus dudas fueron contestadas por que el Saiyajin puso una mano sobre su pierna, el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor y en ese momento Goku concentró su energía para curar su herida, una luz apareció de su palma e iluminó la pierna, la joven estaba asombrada por lo que veía, estaba ayudando a su padre con alguna extraña magia, (Eso es lo que creía). **(2). **Unos segundos después esa luz desapareció dejando la pierna como nueva.

"Listo, ya estás como nuevo" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

El hombre dejó de gemir y abrió sus ojos, su herida desapareció dejando su pierna claramente como si nada hubiera pasado, el se levantó y dio unos pasos para comprobarlo mejor y así fue.

"Lo... lo... hiciste... ¡Me curaste la herida" - el exclamó de felicidad y le agradeció.

La niña estaba más que feliz al ver a su padre sano, ella abrazó al Saiyajin y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi padre" - le agradeció ese gran favor.

Goku solamente se rascó la cabeza con su tradicional sonrisa - "No hay de que" - sin embargo su felicidad duró por unos momentos hasta que puso una cara seria.

"Oye, ¿que te sucede, niño?" - preguntó el señor.

"Siento que alguien viene hacia acá" - Goku le respondió y fijó su mirada a otra dirección, el sintió la presencia maligna de alguien.

"Pero... yo no veo a nadie" - comentó la niña mirando a otras direcciones y nada veía.

Sin embargo, se podían escuchar las pisadas de alguien, alguien se aproximaba a donde Goku estaba, a lo lejos podía ver una figura acercarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se reveló la identidad de esa figura misteriosa.

La apariencia de esa criatura era un ser grande que tenía un ojo, era un Cíclope, este vestía un chaleco de color verde y pantalones cortos negros, lo que destacaba de el es que tenía cuchillas en sus brazos.

**"Delicioso, un exquisito manjar, Veo que todavía ese hombre sigue vivo por el ataque que le dí" **- decía el cíclope lamiéndose los labios.

El hombre abrazó a su hija para protegerla mientras que Goku se mantenía tranquilo por que su presencia no era poderosa.

_"Así que fue el quien atacó a este hombre" _- El examinó su poder y luego miró a los humanos.

"Ustedes, huyan lo más rápido posible" - El Saiyajin les ordenó para que se mantuvieran a salvo, ambos asintieron y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

**"¡No escaparán!" **- el Cíclope declaró y fue a perseguirlos pero no fue así por que Goku se interpuso en su camino.

"Si quieres ir tras ellos, tendrás que vencerme" - dijo seriamente el Saiyajin.

El Cíclope se rió de su pequeño desafió - **"¡JA!. No importa, de todas formas me comeré a ti primero y luego iré por los demás humanos"**

"Eso me gustaría verlo" - dijo Goku con un sonrisa confiada.

**"Pero antes, ¡Entrégame los fragmentos de Shikon!" **- el ser de un solo ojo le ordenó.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga por lo que acaba de decir, ¿A que se refería con fragmentos de Shikon?, ¿Serían aquellas piezas que encontró hace unos momentos?, al mismo tiempo podía sentir un resplandor que se localizaba cerca del corazón.

**"¡RAAAAAHHHH!" **- el Cíclope inició su ataque con sus cuchillas de mano.

El Saiyajin reaccionó y luego desapareció de la vista, el Cíclope se quedó sorprendido por la velocidad de ese niño, no había existido ningún humano que superaba su velocidad.

**"¡¿En donde estás?!, ¡Sal inmediatamente!" **- el Cíclope gritó y miraba por todos lados.

"Aquí estoy" - dijo el Saiyajin detrás de el, el monstruo se volteó y se quedó perplejo, ¿Como hizo eso?.

**"¡Maldito mocoso, ahora verás!" **- El intentó atacarlo ahora con una pisada, el Saiyajin simplemente desapareció antes de recibir su gran pie - **"¡¿QUE?!" **- se quedó otra vez sorprendido cuando miró su píe que no tenía ningún rastro. Ahora miró atrás para no caer en el mismo truco de antes, sin embargo no fue así por que tampoco estaba atrás. En ese momento sintió que algo le toco la cabeza, alzó su mirada y vio que Goku estaba parado encima de el.

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó de manera burlona.

El Cíclope gruñó por que se estaba hartando de el - **¡ME LAS PAGARAS!" **- usó ambas manos para atraparlo pero Goku saltó hacia la tierra.

"¿Que sucede?, ¿No ibas a pelear enserio?" - preguntó otra vez con los brazos cruzados.

**"¡TE MATARÉEEEEE!" **- gritó el Cíclope y fue corriendo tras el.

Goku decidió también atacar a su rival, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse el salto y le dio una patada en la cara, el ser de un solo ojos salió volando muy lejos hasta chocar fuertemente en una gran roca, ese golpe le fue muy efectivo.

**_"¡Maldito...!"_ - **El Cíclope pensó furioso mientras se levantaba con dificultad, luego se limpió los labios que tenía sangre y miró su propia mano, cuando la miró se quedó en shock.

**"¡¿SANGRE?!, ¡Mi preciada sangre sale de mi boca!. ¡NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEE!" **- gritó el monstruo muy fuerte y lo amenazó con morir.

Goku solo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa confiada, no sentía ningún temor al sentir su furia.

El Cíclope decidió sacar su mejor carta, con los poderes que tenía del fragmento de la perla sacó un enorme martillo y este tenía puntas afiladas capaz de aplastar lo que sea que alcance.

**"Je je. Con esto terminará tu existencia en este mundo, te aplastaré como el gusano repugnante que eres" **- declaró con una risa maniática.

Goku seguía mirándolo con confianza, así que para igualar las cosas sacó su báculo sagrado e hizo uno movimientos girándolo muy rápido sobre si mismo.

El monstruo miró su arma y comenzó a reírse otra vez - **"¡JA!, ¿Piensas ganarme con ese palito inservible?" **- preguntó en tono burlón.

"Solo existe una manera de comprobarlo" - dijo haciendo una pose con su báculo, **(La pose es similar al que hace en la saga Dragon Ball)**

El Ciclope puso su arma encima y fue a la carga para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, el Saiyajin se mantenía de pie y esperaba a su oponente. El gigante de un solo ojo estaba a unos centímetros de acercarse y en ese momento y alzó su martillo para después iniciar su golpe mortal. Goku se preparó y puso su báculo para defenderse, el martillo hizo contacto y se detuvo por completo.

**"¡¿QUE?!" **- nuevamente el Cíclope estaba en shock, su enorme martillo siendo detenido por algo mucho más pequeño, usaba más fuerza para quitarle la defensa pero su resistencia era aun más de lo que aparentaba. Es oficial, este niño era peor que un monstruo.

"Claramente has visto... que no es posible que puedas derrotarme" - le declaró el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada, el monstruo claramente se estaba asustando cuando le dijo eso. Lo siguiente que hizo Goku fue quitarse de encima el martillo para después golpearlo en la cara con el báculo sagrado.

El Cíclope cayó al suelo herido por el ataque y luego se volteó rápidamente y alzó una mano.

**"¡ME RINDO!, tu ganas. ¡Se lo fuerte que eres, ahora déjame en paz!" **- decía cobardemente y rogó por su vida.

Goku simplemente con un movimiento guardó su báculo en su lugar - "Bien, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y espero que no vuelvas a lastimar a gente inocente nunca más en tu vida" - declaró firmemente y se preparó para marcharse. El Ciclope aprovecho su ingenuidad y fue a atacarlo por la espalda.

**"¡Tonto, Caíste en mi trampa!"** - el monstruo intentó darle el golpe de gracia pero el Saiyajin esquivó su ataque unos segundos antes de que eso pasara.

Goku gruño por su cobardía y traición - "¡ESTÚPIDO!" - el le disparó con su mano una ráfaga de Ki. El Cíclope fue derrotado y erradicado por completo.

El Saiyajin solamente suspiro y apretó su puño por la ira, el detestaba matar a quien sea que se enfrentara pero cuando se trataba de atacarlo a traición ahí es cuando se deja llevar por sus instintos y hace lo que deba hacer.

"Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste" - comentó Goku a sus restos y al mismo tiempo se disculpó con su alma, (Que el mensaje sea dado por Enma-Sama)

En el cielo el fragmento que llevaba ese monstruo iba cayendo hacia el, Goku lo cogió y luego lo guardó junto con los otros.

_"Todavía me pregunto que es esa dichosa perla de Shikon del que habló ese Cíclope" _- tenía esa duda sobre su cabeza.

Eso fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de seguir caminado pero luego se detuvo sin razón aparente.

_"Mmm, me pregunto si..."_ - El Saiyajin decidió probar una cosa para ver si tal vez funcionaba, el jaló aire en sus pulmones - "¡NUBE VOLADORAAAAAAA, VEEEEEEN!" - gritó con toda su fuerza.

Unos momentos después, en los cielos una nube de color amarillo fue volando a una enorme velocidad y se detuvo en frente del Saiyajin.

Goku se alegró de ver su confiable nube - "¡Funcionó, realmente funcionó!, ¡Me alegra de verte Nube Voladora!" - dijo abrazando la nube magica y luego se subió en ella - "¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!" - dijo con entusiasmo y luego el Saiyajin junto con su nube fueron volando por los cielos. **(3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto en Otro Lugar de la Región<strong>

En alguna llanura un grupo personas viajaban en búsqueda de objetos mágicos.

"¡¿Podrían apresurarse?!, ¡Parecen grupo de tortugas!" - exclamó un ser mitad humano mitad demonio con apariencia de adolescente, (Híbrido o Hanyo en lenguaje original). Este tenía la piel de tono claro, una gran cabellera plateada, ojos color dorado y acompañado de dos orejas de perro, **(Para muchos Fans son considerados muy monos en su aspecto y yo también, es la verdad :3). **Vestía un gran traje rojo de estilo sacerdote y un traje blanco que estaba debajo de este, y lo que destacaba era al parecer una "vieja" espada que empuñaba en su cadera, otro detalle es que llevaba un collar mágico hecho de perlas y dientes en su cuello. Este personaje era conocido como Inuyasha.

"¡Que impaciente eres Inuyasha!, por lo menos deberías molestarte en esperarnos" - exclamó una chica adolescente humana de manera molesta. Ella tenía la piel de un tono claro, el cabello negro azulado y largo casi por la cintura aunque aveces por la espalda, unos hermosos ojos color marrón y un flequillo. Llevaba puesta un uniforme de estudiante de secundaria que consiste en una falda corta de color verde, camisa de mangas de color verde con una raya en medio de color blanco, acompañado por un bello listón rojo, medias blancas y zapatos de color café. Esta chica era conocida como Kagome Higurashi, **(4).** Un detalle extra es que llevaba una bicicleta rosa para viajar en esta época y su arma principal era un arco con algunas flechas que cuando las dispara se vuelven mágicas capaz de traspasar muchos enemigos, esta chica, apesar de ser humana, también tiene un poder oculto.**  
><strong>

Inuyasha simplemente refunfuño - "Si seguimos este paso, Naraku terminará juntando los fragmentos de la perla y no tendremos muchas posibilidades!" - protestó molesto.

"La Señorita Kagome tiene razón Inuyasha, no necesariamente debemos darnos tanta prisa" **(****5)** - un monje habló apoyando el punto de Kagome. Este hombre humano tenía también la piel de tono claro, cabello negro negro con ojos azul oscuro, vestía una gran túnica de color negra con una capa color morada, llevaba en una mano un bastón de metal con un amuleto de oro circular en su punta, el amuleto es un círculo con patrones en el centro de sus esferas y dobles crecientes. En cada lado del círculo hay tres aros finos de oro. Pero lo que más destacaba de este monje eran que en su brazo derecho, (más bien por la mano), estaba cubierto de una bufanda con un collar azul para cubrir su arma más fuerte. Este hombre era conocido como el monje pervertido, [Por que siempre andaba de atrevido, (Nivel Maestro Roshi), y también ligando a cualquier chica linda que se le cruza en su camino], Miroku.

"Si, es un buen punto Excelencia, no debemos gastar mucha nuestras energías" **(5*)** - habló otra chica adolescente humana, ella también tenía piel clara y una cara angulosa normalmente lleva una sombra de ojos de color rosa amorronada que hace destacar sus brillantes ojos marrones oscuros. Su pelo es de un color marrón oscuro que suele llevar recogido, en una coleta y solo deja suelto su flequillo. Ella vestía un kimono con dos colores, (el primero de rosa claro y el otro de fiusha), y en la parte inferior llevaba encima de su kimono una gran falda de color verde, una capa de color azul llevaba colgada en su espalda para cargar sus cosas y un par de sandalias en sus pies. Y lo que más destacaba de ella eran dos atributos de su vestimenta y armamento, llevaba oculto un traje negro con partes de color rosada perfecto para el combate y su enorme boomerang que llevaba colgado en su espalda elaborado con huesos de monstruo, con los que derriba a casi cualquier enemigo. La nombre esta chica es la exterminadora de monstruos, Sango.

Ella también tenía una acompañante, un animalito pequeño y tierno de pelaje rubia muy clara con manchas negras en sus patas, en las orejas, en la frente y en su cola que se divide en dos. Sus ojos son rojos y con la pupila negra, en el cuello su pelo forma una especie de bufanda. Pero no todo es lo que aparenta ya que esta adorable criatura tenía una identidad secreta. El nombre de esta criatura era Kirara, la compañera y amiga fiel de Sango, **(La verdad Kirara es muy mona en su estado pequeño y mejor con su verdadera apariencia X3)**

"Inuyasha, deberías ser más flexible con Kagome, deberás que nunca vas a aprender los modales" - exclamó un pequeño niño de manera molesta, (aparentemente de unos 5 años de edad), pero destaca por su cola y patas de zorro. El tenía el cabello marrón y alborotado recogido en una coleta mediante un lazo azul verdoso, tiene unas orejas puntiagudas y unos grandes ojos de color verde. Su cola de zorro es de color rubio al igual que la piel de su padre solo que un poco más clara. Este pequeño zorrito mágico era conocido como Shippo.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE INSECTO?!" - preguntó Inuyasha enojado y alzando su puño, Shippo solo se escondió detrás de Kagome y sacó la lengua. **(Esa frase sonó muy Vegeta XD)**

"Inuyasha cálmate por favor, deja de molestarte con Shippo" - Kagome lo protegió como si fuera una hermana, o más bien como una madre por así decirlo.

El gruño por sobre-protegerlo, de nuevo - "¡El empezó!" - y se cruzó de brazos ignorándolos a todos.

Miroku solo suspiró por su actitud - "Este muchachito nunca aprenderá" - al parecer cada día siempre tiene que discutir con alguien y sin importar quien sea. Kagome, Sango y Shippo asintieron por su comentario.

"¡¿Que tanto dicen de mí?!" - preguntó otra vez molesto.

"No, nada" - respondió el monje como si no hubieran dicho algo.

El mitad demonio iba a protestar otra vez sin embargo se puso en cuatro patas y olfateó un olor extraño viniendo en otra dirección, (olfateaba como un perro para ser exacto).

Lo miraron de manera extraña pero al mismo tiempo sabía que podía significar.

"¿Que te pasa Inuyasha, hueles algo?" - preguntó Kagome.

El alzó su mirada - "Si, huelo a cadáveres de monstruos y al mismo tiempo un olor bastante raro"

"¿Un olor bastante raro?" - preguntó Sango con una ceja levantada.

Asintió con la cabeza - "Si. Pero lo más curioso es que ese olor no proviene de un humano, ni de un monstruo y menos de demonio. ¿De que especie será?" - se preguntó a sí mismo muy pensativo.

"¿De casualidad tiene algo que ver con algún fragmento de la perla de Shikon?" - preguntó Miroku.

"No estoy segura, yo lo habría detectado" - respondió Kagome sin sentir presencia alguna.

"¿No creen que deberíamos investigar para saber si hay alguna pista de los fragmentos o de ese olor raro?" - sugirió Shippo.

"Odio decírtelo pero es una buena idea, Kagome sujetate de mí con fuerza" - Inuyasha se agachó y se puso de espalda.

"De acuerdo, pero no vayas tan deprisa" - Kagome se sujetó de el, a veces no estaba muy acostumbrado al paseo en caballo que recibía de parte del híbrido.

El solo rodó sus ojos -"Si si si, no perdamos más el tiempo" - y luego fue corriendo muy rápido.

"¡Kirara!" - Sango llamó a su amiga y en ese instante la pequeña criatura fue cubierta en llamas y luego se transformó. Era exactamente igual en aspectos solo que se hizo más grande, También crecieron enormes colmillos que sobresalen de su boca, como un dientes de sable, y al final de las patas y de la cola le salen unas llamas. Ella junto con Miroku y Shippo se subieron en ella y enseguida fue volando.

**Unos Momentos Después**

Ahora nuestro grupo había llegado a un pueblo en donde terminaba el rastro del olor, (El mismo pueblo en donde estaba nuestro amigo Saiyajin), . Inuyasha bajó a Kagome en la tierra y luego los demás se bajaron de Kirara e inmediatamente volvió a su forma básica. Vieron que en la entrada unos hombres cambiaban el letrero del pueblo y lo reemplazaron por unos nuevo, el letrero decía: **"村-孫悟空" (Traducción del Japones, el significado es "Aldea: Son Goku") (6)**

El Monje miró el nombre de ese letrero y comenzó a pensar en una cosa.

_"¿Son Goku?, eso me suena muy familiar" _- es lo que Miroku pensó de manera extraña.

Pero ese no era el punto principal por que decidieron continuar su investigación, vieron que a lo lejos una hoguera y unos guerreros estaban quemando los restos de unos monstruos en eso.

"Disculpe, señores" - Miroku los llamó.

Ambos voltearon - "Si, ¿Que se les ofrece?" - preguntó uno de los solados.

"¿De casualidad hubo alguna batalla en este lugar?" - preguntó Sango curiosa.

"Si, por supuesto que sí, pero nosotros no fuimos quienes derrotamos a estos monstruos" - respondió el otro soldado.

Todos levantaron una ceja por su respuesta.

"¿A no?, ¿Y quien fue en realidad?. Bueno, si no es mucha molestia" - preguntó Kagome confusa.

"Fue un joven valiente, un niño para ser exacto" - respondió el primer soldado.

Parpadearon un par de veces - "¿Un niño?" - preguntaron todos al unisono, tal vez sería el responsable de aquel olor peculiar.

"Así es, hubieran visto como peleó, a nosotros nos costaba trabajo hacerles algo pero claramente los venció como si nada, el hizo unos extraños movimientos pero impresionantes" - explicaba el segundo solado.

Inuyasha sintió más interés cuando dijo eso - "¿A que se refiere con "Extraños Movimientos"?, ¡Explíquense ahora mismo!" - el les exigió pero Kagome lo calmó.

"No sabemos que utilizó, primero desaparecía y aparecía de la nada muy rápido, y luego los derrotó con una extraña luz amarilla que salió de su mano" - el primer soldado se rascó la cabeza tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

"¿Aparecer y Desparecer de la nada, y una luz amarilla producida en su mano?, ¿Eso que significa?, ¿Usted tiene alguna idea, Excelencia?" - le preguntó Sango a el monje.

"No lo sé, eso no lo había oído antes. Quien quiera que sea debe tener una habilidad formidable para pelear" - dijo su intuición el monje.

Inuyasha solamente se burló por su comentario - "¡JA!, No me importa quien o que sea, yo lo mataré para demostrarle quien manda" - dijo de manera confiada.

"Y como siempre el torpe de Inuyasha dijo lo suyo" - dijo el pequeño zorrito viéndolo en desaprobación.

Al Híbrido le creció una vena en la cabeza y luego lo golpeó en su cabeza provocando que saliera un chichón estilo anime.

"¡Cállate, pequeño estorbo!" - dijo con enojo y con el puño levantado.

"¡AUUUUCH!, ¡Me volviste a pegar!" - exclamó Shippo molesto mientras lloraba y se frotó la cabeza.

Kagome lo miró con enojo por su acción - "Inuyasha..." - el le prestó atención - **"¡ABAJO!"** - dijo su palabra mágica y en ese momento el collar que tenía en su cuello se iluminó y provocó que Inuyasha cayera a la fuerza contra el suelo.

"¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!" - preguntó desconcertado con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra.

El resto de los presentes tenían una gota de sudor estilo anime en su cabeza por la escena que acababan de ver.

"Discúlpelos por su comportamiento, pero ¿Serían tan amables de guiarnos con el patriarca?" - preguntó el monje Miroku.

"¿Y eso para qué?" - preguntó el segundo soldado.

"Bueno, aunque hayan sido vencidos esos monstruos, es probable que sus espíritus sigan rondando para atormentar este pueblo. Y para evitar esa tragedia necesito hacer un exorcismo" - dijo con algo de drama.

"Si, como no" - dijeron el resto de sus amigos de forma sarcástica, otro detalle de ese monje pervertido es que en algunos casos estafa a la gente para conseguir refugio y conocer algunas mujeres, decía medias verdades por así decirlo.

"Si lo dice de esa manera, acompáñenos su Excelencia" - y luego los solados guiaron a nuestro grupo al palacio de su patriarca.

Sango se acercó al monje - "No se como le hace Excelencia, pero siempre se sale con la suya con lo mismo" - le dijo molesta y no muy convencida por el drama que dijo.

Miroku se sintió ofendido - "¿Desconfías de mi Sango?, eso me entristece" - dijo indignado.

"Pero siempre dices lo mismo cuando pasamos en cada aldea" - comentó Kagome.

"Bueno, al menos podríamos preguntarle a ese señor acerca del niño que estuvo aquí y conseguir algo de comida, ¿No creen?" - preguntó Shippo.

"Si, tienes razón Shippo, puede que sea así" - Kagome acarició su cabeza por su brillante cerebro, a diferencia de otros.

"¡Oigan, espérenme!" - Inuyasha sacó su cabeza de la tierra y siguió a todos corriendo.

**Unos Momentos Después**

Nuestro grupo ahora estaba dentro del palacio para hablar directamente con el patriarca para conseguir información y al mismo tiempo "Exorsisar" el lugar como dijo el monje Miroku.

"Se nota que quien quiera que sea estuvo aquí, ese olor todavía persiste" - dijo Inuyasha olfateando el lugar y con los brazos cruzados, **(De la misma manera que lo hacen los chinos con sus grandes trajes).**

"¿Tu crees Inuyasha?" - le preguntó Kagome curiosa.

"Si, mi nariz no me falla. Y a juzgar por el olor me indica que esa persona no tuvo mucho tiempo del que se fue" - le contestó algo pensativo.

Shippo solo sonrió - "Me sorprendes Inuyasha, es lo más inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora" - los demás rieron por su comentario.

El mitad demonio se sintió ofendido - "¡REPITELO UNA VEZ MÁS, ENGENDRO!" - lo amenazó con el puño levantado.

"¡NO no no, yo no dije nada Inuyasha!" - se defendió muy asustado el pequeño zorro.

"Inuyasha..." - Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

El Híbrido solo se estremeció por que ella iba usar su técnica controladora otra vez, prefirió dejar su rencor hacia Shippo para otra ocasión.

_"Ya verás zorrito, cuando terminemos con esto te daré una buena tunda" _- es lo que pensó furioso Inuyasha.

Pero volviendo al caso principal, no tardaron mucho tiempo hasta llegar con el patriarca. **(El mismo que conoció Goku)**.

Ambos soldados se arrodillaron en frente de el - "Gran Patriarca, estos jóvenes solicitaron verlo" - dijo el primer soldado.

"Ya veo, pueden retirarse" - El Patriarca los ordenó y ambos se retiraron con una reverencia - "¿Y en que puedo ayudarlos?" - les preguntó.

Miroku fue el primero en acercarse y aclaró su garganta - "Buenas días mi buen hombre, hemos sido enterados con la noticia de que en esta aldea tuvo una batalla con un grupo de monstruos y fueron derrotados por una persona"

"Si" - asintió con la cabeza el hombre recordando un poco al joven que estuvo aquí.

"Bueno, ¡Si eso pasó necesitamos hacer un exorcismo para que sus espíritus descansen y no atormenten a los aldeanos!" - terminó de decirlo de forma dramática.

_"Si, como no"_ - Los demás lo vieron con ojos de: *¬_¬*, por el drama que hizo el monje pervertido.

"Oh, si se trata de eso puede entrar para realizar su ritual y también ofrecerle alimentos. Deben estar hambrientos" - el Patriarca entrando al palacio.

"Y si no es mucha molestia, también me gustaría que me presentara a las bellas mujeres que residen aquí" - tras decir esa frase, Sango lo miró con ojos asesinos y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza en su cabeza con su puño.

"¿Podría repetir eso ultimo, Excelencia?" - preguntó con un ojo crispado y con voz de ultratumba.

Los otros miraron a esa mujer con temor y escalofríos.

"Que miedo" - dijo Shippo con temor al ver su rostro e Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron.

Entonces dejaron sus propias peleas y entraron al palacio. Ya dentro de ahí, el monje Miroku inició su ritual para calmar a los ánimos, (aunque si tiene habilidades para ello, en algunas ocasiones llega a ser un charlatán bocón), según fueron los pensamientos de sus amigos al ver su ritual. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que Miroku terminara su ritual.

"Que en paz descanse monstruos" - terminó su frase con las manos juntas. **(Misma posición cuando alguien reza).**

"Ahora que ya terminaste tu farsa, hay que conseguir información acerca de esa misteriosa persona" - Inuyasha dijo acostado con una mano en su barbilla.

"No es farsa mi querido Inuyasha" - se defendió el monje.

El mitad demonio solo lo ignoró por su chuchería y miró otro lado - "A decir verdad, esa persona estuvo aquí por que detecto su olor en este asiento" - ahora dijo olfateando un cojín.

"¿De verdad?" - Sango le preguntó y el asintió.

Kagome le sonrió acarició su cabeza - "Que buen muchacho eres Inuyasha" - palmeó su cabeza como un perrito.

Inuyasha se quitó de encima su mano - "¡No me trates como tu mascota, Kagome!" - se sintió ofendido otra vez.

"Ya veo, perdóname Inuyasha" - ella se disculpó, aunque el Híbrido detectó que expresaba todo lo contrario su disculpa. El solamente gruñó y se cruzó de brazos ignorándolos.

En ese momento habían traído sus respectivos alimentos, (aunque solo una porción normal, debido a la "buena" acción del monje y sin mencionar a cierto Saiyajin que se comió casi toda la comida del lugar en un día).

"Pueden comer con toda confianza" - dijo con una reverencia el Patriarca.

"Muchas gracias por los alimentos" - agradecieron Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo, a Kirara también le dieron su propia comida especial para los de su especie. Sin embargo Inuyasha no dijo nada y comenzó a comer como un animal, (Inferior velocidad para el nivel de cualquier Saiyajin)

Comían sus raciones de comida con tranquilidad, había pasado un tiempo desde que probaron alimentos de parte de la comida traída de época de Kagome.Sin embargo no del todo era tranquilo por dos minúsculos detalles, Inuyasha peleaba contra el pequeño Shippo por el hecho de que ambos se robaban una parte de la comida del otro.

"¡Deja eso, sabandija!" - exclamó Inuyasha tratando de quitarle una pieza de cerdo.

"¡Esto es mio!" - protestó Shippo tratando de arrebatar esa misma pieza.

Kagome puso su mano sobre su cabeza por la vergüenza -_ "Siempre con lo mismo, ¿Hasta cuando Inuyasha se comportará como un hombre?"_

Ignoraron sus acciones y prefirieron hablar de algo importante el patriarca.

"Disculpé señor. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que la persona que derrotó a esos monstruos estuvo aquí, ¿Podría decirnos como era su apariencia?" - preguntó Kagome, ambos infantiles dejaron su pleito y decidieron hacer caso.

"Bueno, su apariencia era la de un niño, aunque lo extraño es que el afirmó no serlo de verdad: Tenía la piel de color un poco bronceada, un extraño peinado puntiagudo que apuntaba carias direcciones de color negro y ojos del mismo color, vestía un traje Gin de color azul en la parte superior y usaba pantalones amarillos atado con una cinta blanca y zapatos negros, también llevaba un par de cintas rojas en sus muñecas. Llevaba varios objetos pero no pude identificar que eran en realidad por que no le pregunté pero lo que si pude identificar era un gran bastón rojo que portaba en su espalda. Y la cosa más extravagante era su cola de mono que tenía por detrás" - le explicaba la apariencia de su héroe.

Todos escucharon atentamente su descripción y al mismo tiempo usaban sus propias imaginaciones para ver una imagen visual de cada dato de su descripción dicha.

**(Insertar imaginaciones de cada personaje desde su punto de vista acerca de algo relacionado con los monos)**

"Ya entiendo" - Sango recopilaba su información pero sobre todo cuando mencionó el bastón rojo, ella era experta cuando se trataba de armas.

Entonces les vino otra pregunta y era más importante.

"¿Y de casualidad le mencionó su nombre?" - Miroku le preguntó.

El Patriarca asintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que sí, el nombre de ese valiente es Son Goku"

Parpadearon un par de veces cuando escucharon ese nombre - "¿Son Goku?" - todos preguntaron al unisono.

"Ya veo, con razón el nombre de la aldea tiene ese nombre, ¿No es verdad?" - Shippo dijo recordando el letrero del pueblo.

El hombre asintió otra vez - "Así es. Como el salvó mi aldea, tomé la decisión de cambiar el nombre de mi aldea para darle gloria"

_"¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de oír ese nombre antes?" _- pensó Kagome tratando de saber si de casualidad había escuchado en algún lugar. **(7)**

Miroku siguió pensando hasta que llegó una conclusión - "Ahora lo recuerdo" - todos le prestaron atención - "Existe una leyenda acerca del Rey Mono, su nombre solía ser, **Sun** **Wukong**"** (En pronunciación suena similar al nombre de nuestro protagonista)**

"¿El Rey Mono, Sun Wukong?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

Miroku asintió - "Así es, la leyenda de el es la siguiente:

_"Sun Wukong nació de una piedra inmortal mítica formada de las fuerzas primarias del Caos, localizada en Huāguǒ-shān (Chino: 花果山；Montaña de las Flores y la Fruta). Después de unirse a un clan de monos, se ganó el respeto del clan al descubrir la Shuǐlián-dòng (Chino: 水帘洞；la Cueva de la Cortina de Agua) detrás de una enorme catarata. El clan hizo del lugar su nuevo hogar. Los otros monos lo honraron como su rey, y él se llamó a sí mismo Měi Hóuwáng (El apuesto rey Mono). No obstante, su mejor amigo ya viejo una tarde se desplomó muerto en el risco de una montaña, entonces el rey mono comprendió que el también con el tiempo iba a morir y que pese a su poder sobre los monos, era simplemente igual que ellos, no estaba más allá de la mortalidad. Decidido a hallar la inmortalidad, viajó en una balsa hasta tierras civilizadas, donde encontró al maestro budista/taoísta Budhi y se convirtió en su discípulo. Bodhi allí le enseñó a hablar apropiadamente y las costumbres humanas. Bodhi al principio se mostraba reticente a acogerlo porque no era humano, y venía desde un lugar tan lejano que el maestro pensaba que le estaba engañando, pero la determinación y la perseverancia del mono impresionaron al maestro. Fue de este de quien el mono recibió su nombre oficial Sun Wukong ("Sun" hace alusión a su origen como mono, y "Wukong" significa "consciente del vacío"). Pronto, su avidez e inteligencia le hicieron uno de los discípulos favoritos del maestro, quien le enseñó ciertas artes mágicas. Adquirió los poderes de la transmutación, conocida como las "72 transformaciones", supuestamente el más versátil y difícil conjunto de habilidades que le permitían transformarse en cualquier forma de existencia, incluyendo personas y objetos. También aprendió acerca del "Viaje por Nubes", incluyendo una técnica llamada el Jīndǒuyún (Salto a las Nubes), que cubre 108 000 li (54 000 km) de un brinco. Por último, podía transformar cada uno de sus 84 000 vellos de su cuerpo en objetos inanimados y seres vivientes, o incluso en clones de sí mismo, que luego volvían a su cuerpo como si no los hubiera arrancado. Sun Wukong estuvo orgulloso de sus destrezas, e hizo una demostración de sus grandes dones ante sus compañeros, que ante tal espectáculo armaron un revuelo y distrajo a su maestro de la meditación. Cuando Bodhi salió a ver que pasaba, y descubrió que Wukong estaba haciendo un circo de sus habilidades se enojó, y lo echó de su templo. Antes de tomar caminos distintos, Bodhi le hizo prometer a Wukong que nunca le dijera a nadie cómo había adquirido sus poderes._

_De regreso a Huāguǒ-shān, Wukong se definió a sí mismo como uno de los más poderosos e influyentes demonios del mundo. En búsqueda de un arma digna de él, Sun Wukong viajó a los océanos, donde obtuvo el "El Báculo Dorado Cómo-Uno-Desee", conocido como Ruyi Jungi Bang (también conocido como Lork bong Jin Jan en jemer), el cual podía cambiar de tamaño, multiplicarse, y luchar de acuerdo a los caprichos de su maestro. Fue originalmente usado por Dà-Yǔ para medir la profundidad del océano y después se convirtió en el "Pilar que pacifica los Océanos", un tesoro de Ao Guang, el "Rey Dragón de los Mares Orientales". Pesaba 13 500 jīn (8100 kg). Una vez que Wukong estuvo cerca, el pilar comenzó a brillar, queriendo decir que había por fin hallado a su verdadero maestro. Su versatilidad significa que Wukong podría usarlo como báculo y mantenerlo dentro de su oreja como una aguja. Lo anterior ocasionó mucho temor a los seres mágicos del mar y puso al mismo mar en completa confusión, ya que nada excepto el pilar podía controlar el ir y venir de la marea. Además de tomar el báculo mágico, Wukong también derrotó en batalla a los dragones de los cuatro mares y los obligó a entregarle sus mejores armaduras mágicas: una cota de mallas dorada (鎖子黃金甲), una capa hecha con plumas de fénix (鳳翅紫金冠 Fèngchìzǐjinguān), y unas botas especiales para caminar por las nubes (藕絲步雲履 Ǒusībùyúnlǚ). Sun Wukong entonces desafió a las deidades del Infierno en su intento de llevarse su alma. En lugar de reencarnar como los demás seres vivos, él no solamente tachó su nombre del "Libro de la Vida y la Muerte", sino que también raspó los nombres de todos los monos. Los Reyes Dragón y los Reyes del Infierno decidieron reportarlo ante el Emperador de Jade"_

**_(No saben lo que tuve hacer para hacer toda esa parte, de verás me superé a mi mismo)_**

"Bueno al menos es todo lo que pude recordar acerca de el" - Miroku terminó de redactar su historia con un gran suspiro y bebía una taza de té.

"Increíble..." - todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados por el relato del monje, a pesar de ser un depravado y un estafador de vez en cuando puede ser demasiado útil en algunos casos.

"A decir verdad, creo que es pura coincidencia si ese joven "Son Goku" se llamara casi del mismo modo que el mismo de esa leyenda, ¿Usted piensa lo mismo, Excelencia?" - comentó la exterminadora de monstruos.

"No estoy muy seguro Sango, ¿Me pregunto si es pura coincidencia o es el destino?" - se preguntó a sí mismo seriamente.

"Yo no entendí mucho" - Shippo comentó muy confundido por tratar de entender el relato del monje.

"No me sorprende" - Inuysha se burló por su torpeza, el solo infló sus mejillas de enojo - "Pero no importa que tan importante sea su leyenda, ¡Yo mismo lo derrotaría!" - dijo con mucho orgullo.

"Disculpe Señor Patriarca, ¿Nos podría decir donde se fue ese tal Goku, por favor?" - Kagome le preguntó.

El se rascó la barbilla - "No estoy muy seguro a donde se marchó, a pesar de haberle ofrecido hospedaje el simplemente lo rechazó. Creo que a la dirección a la que se dirigió fue al noroeste de la región"

El mitad demonio se levantó - "Bien, por que precisamente detecté su aroma en aquella dirección. ¡Vamonos Kagome!" y luego se marchó.

"¡Espera Inuyasha!" - ella se levantó y lo siguió.

"¡Esperenme, chicos!" - Shippo fue tras ellos.

Los demás se levantaron y Sango hizo una reverencia - "Le agradecemos por la comida y la información, Patriarca. Excelencia, vamonos" - no recibió respuesta alguna - "¿Excelencia?" - luego lo miró y puso ojos asesinos otra vez.

En ese momento, el monje atrevido estaba cortejando a unas lindas chicas.

"Disculpen bellas damas, ¿No gustarían tener un hijo o dos de mi parte?" - les ofreció la máxima barbaridad como si nada. Las mujeres se sentían avergonzadas por lo que dijo el monje.

Sango sintió celos y apretó sus dientes - "Nos vamos" - ella lo volvió a golpear y lo arrastró a la fuerza por la oreja.

"Discúlpenme damas, pero el deber me llama" - dijo el monje casi inconsciente.

"¿Deber?, si como no" - dijo la exterminadora con una vena hinchada en su cabeza con el puño apretado y luego se subieron en Kirara ya transformada.

Kagome se subió en la espalda de Inuyasha y se sujetó de nuevo con fuerza pero luego detectó algo proveniente de la misma dirección.

"Inuyasha, puedo sentir varios fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en esa dirección" - dijo señalando el noroeste.

Eso lo hizo emocionar aún más - "Perfecto, así le quitaremos los fragmentos cuando lo derrotemos" - dijo nuevamente con orgullo.

_"¿Cuando aprenderá?" _- pensó la humana por la actitud terca de este híbrido.

Y así inició la búsqueda de la leyenda de Sun Wokong.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto<strong>

Goku seguía volando con la nube voladora cuando de repente estornudó si razón alguna. **(Otro cliché anime cuando alguien habla a espaldas de un personaje)**

_*Achuu* _"¿Alguien estará hablando de mí?" - dijo limpiándose la nariz y siguió viajando en su nube.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN**

**(Ending, el mismo caso con el capitulo anterior, un capitulo con el ending 3 de Dragon Ball GT o con el endin de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW!, Este también ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito y eso que apenas inicie. La verdad es que no calculé cuando terminaría, habría quedado en dos partes, discúlpenme por favor. *Me sonrojo*<strong>_

_**Y como vieron, el grupo de Inuyasha y sus amigos van en búsqueda de la su puesta reencarnación de Sun Wukong, (La que se esperan), para el otro capitulo serán los demás personajes, (El grupo de Naraku, el de Sesshomaru y por ultimo Kikyo)**_

**(1) - _Probablemente no entendieron mucho al titulo del capitulo pero al leer la leyenda probablemente se dieron una idea. _**_**Técnicamente Akira Toriyama se basó a Goku de la misma leyenda de la novela "Viaje al Oeste, básicamente su primer boceto es similar al mismo Sun Wukong, (Ver la Wiki para demostrarlo).**_

**(2) - _Goku también tiene capacidades curativas como dar energía a otros seres vivos, como se demuestra casi al final en su pelea contra Freezer y también cuando curó una ave en la película 5 de DBZ: "Los Rivales más Poderosos".__  
><em>**

**(3) - _Si recuerdan en Dragon Ball, Karin reveló que tenía 800 años de edad cuando Goku lo conoció y como el viajó al pasado, (800 - 500 = 300), eso quiere decir que en ese momento existía y también su torre con la gran nube voladora._**

**(4) - _Tras recibir votos, ganó a favor el nombre "Kagome", a partir de ahora será nombrada así en esta historia._**

**(5,*) - _El termino "Señorita" y "Excelencia" es usado en el luenguaje latino, así es como también voy a dejarlo al igual que el nombre de algunas armas y técnicas del anime, un ejemplo de técnica "Colmillo de Acero" y "Viento Cortante" como parte de Inuyasha._**

**(6) - _Algunas palabras las pondré en japones y las traduciré para que entiendan mejor_**

**(7) - _De seguro se preguntarán si el mundo actual de Kagome y Goku están juntos en la misma época. La respuesta es un SI y tiene explicación de que por que no supieron de sus presencias. Creo que durante la ausencia de Goku en el espacio, Kagome descubrió el poso y viajó a la época feudal, es por eso que no supo acerca de la existencia de Bebi y estuvo a salvo cuando la tierra explotó, pero se podría dar a entender que la familia y amigos de Kagome sufrieron el posesionamiento de Bebi y pudieron salvarse de la explosión. Pero podríamos decir que pidieron un deseo a Porunga y borraron la memoria de los terrícolas acerca de los sucedido. Hay más teorías pero los pondré en otro capitulo._  
><strong>

**Con esta me despido amigos, espero que les hay gustado tanto como a mí, denme crédito por el hecho de que casi me duermo por escribir todo esto ;(**

**Nos leemos en otro capitulo y coman muchas golosinas, ¡CHAO! n_n**


	3. El Encuentro

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Me alegra de verlos, (Más bien de no verlos en persona por que así se conserva el anonimato entre ustedes. y Yo ;)**_

**_Creo que ya llegó la hora de que los protagonistas se crucen en sus camino y determinarse si llegan a ser amigos o enemigos. Muchos dudarán de lo segundo, obvio. Aunque no todos los personajes de la época feudal serán precisamente "amistosos" al ver la presencia del Saiyajin sabiendo que técnicamente viene de otro mundo del universo)._**

**_Pero en fin, Eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos que vendrán en el futuro._**

**_Creo que mis analizis de protagonistas los pondré en otro capitulo hasta que yo decida ponerlos, así es la vida._**

**_Bueno sin más Cuack cuack. CONTINUAMOS!_**

**_Declaro:_**

**_Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Funimation Entertainment._**

**_Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Yasunao Aoki, Masashi Ikeda , y de Shogakukan._**

**_Pero la historia si es hecha por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Odisea del Saiyajin<strong>

**Capitulo 3: El Encuentro**

**(Intro)**

**(Opening 2 de Dragon Ball GT u Opening 2 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

**En Algún Lugar de la Región**

En algún un rincón de la Tierra, en un castillo cubierto de una atmósfera maligna, así como la noche eterna. Un hombre. (No, más bien un Hanyo, Híbrido o Mitad Demonio) **(1)**, estaba sentado pensando en su próxima trampa para destruir a Inuyasha y a sus amigos.

"Inuyasha es un verdadero tonto"- se dijo a sí mismo la figura misteriosa y luego pensó en otras cosas - "La destrucción de el junto con sus amigos se aproxima y a la vez la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon estará dentro de poco completa" - esa frase lo dijo con una risa malvada.

La apariencia de esta persona era la siguiente: Tenía la piel un poco más blanca con los cabellos negros y tenía ojos rojos como sangre en las iris y las pupilas amarillas. Vestía por dentro una gran túnica tipo sacerdote de dos tonos de morado con grabados de color amarillo y verde. Y lo que vestía para ocultar su identidad, (Desde el principio del anime y un poco después deja de usar esa ropa a excepción de sus clones que el mismo crea), era un traje de un babuino todo de color blanco sin contar el rostro que este era de color azul.

El nombre de este despiadado y cruel ser era Naraku, el enemigo principal del grupo de Inuyasha.

Pero por alguna razón, Naraku se quedó en silencio y luego se concentró para percibir algo.

_"¿Pero que este nuevo poder que siento?, Jamás había sentido algo así en toda mi vida. Este poder no proviene de humano, ni de un demonio pero lo que al menos sé es que ese poder es aún mayor que la propia perla completa" _- es lo que pensó Naraku antes de quedar en silencio hasta tener un idea en mente.

Luego dio una sonrisa malévola - "Sea quien o lo que sea, será una herramienta útil para cumplir mi cometido" - luego miró a otra dirección y dos siluetas se veían entre las pocas luces y la sombre del lugar - "Kagura, Kanna" - el llamó a esas dos figuras misteriosas.

En ese momento, las identidades de dos nuevas personas se revelaron y se arrodillaron ante el:

La primera persona era una mujer adulta. **(2)**, ella tenía la piel clara con cabellos negros atados con un moño blanco formando una coleta y tenía los ojos de color rojo. Vestía un kimono de color blanco con rojo y debajo de este tenía otros de color azul y verde, estaban atados con listón amarillo. Su arma principal era un abanico blanco con una curva roja. El identidad de esta mujer era Kagura, una extensión de Naraku y manipuladora de vientos.

La segunda persona era aún más joven que la otra **(2*). **Se ve como una niña, sin expresión en el rostro, (Como el hielo), de tono color un poco opaco, de ojos negros y cabello totalmente blanco, adornado con flores. Su vestimenta consiste de un simple Kimono igualmente blanco con sandalias, aunque a veces está descalza. Ella poseía en sus manos un espejo capaz de robar el alma de quien lo mire y también puede redirigir los ataques de sus oponentes, ya sean físicos o no y también puede "ver" a través de él lo que sucede en el exterior.. El nombre esta misteriosa niña era Kanna, otra extensión de Naraku y hermana menor de Kagura.

"Si, Señor Naraku" - dijeron ambas arrodilladas a su amo y creador.

Volvió a sonreír el mitad demonio - "Recientemente he sentido una nueva presencia fuera de mis expectativas y necesitaré saber lo suficiente acerca de ese poder para usarlo a mi favor, les ordeno que lo encuentren"

Kagurta levantó una ceja por su idea - "Con todo respeto Naraku, ¿Donde crees que se podamos encontrar ese nuevo poder?"

"Muy fácil, Kanna" - Naraku se dirigió a la niña.

"Si" - ella dijo sin emoción y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento su espejo se iluminó y comenzó a buscar entre todos las presencias en este mundo, no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que en el espejo se mostró la imagen de Goku, (El seguía volando en su Nube Voladora).

Cuando miraron la imagen, tanto Kagura como Naraku se quedaron algo atónito, ¿Todo ese poder de parte de un simple niño?, pero de seguro no sería como cualquier otro por que los otros detalles que vieron de el era principalmente el tacto que tenía en una nube que se diferenciaba de todas, y aparte la cola de mono que tenía atrás.

"¿Me tomas el pelo, Kanna?, ¿Estás segura de que este niño es el poder que tanto buscamos?" - Kagura no estaba muy convencida por la imagen presente.

"Kagura... no juzgues un libro por su portada. Un poder... gigantesco detecto... dentro de el" - Kanna no expresaba abiertamente la impresión que tenía al venir eso de su espejo.

Kagura vio su rostro de la niña y pensó que su manera de hablar era diferente a los otros casos.

"Kanna, ¿Estás sorprendida?" - le preguntó para afirmar si era cierto lo que creía.

Ella asintió - "Si... y mucho" - decía aun más "blanca" de lo normal.

Naraku solo se quedó mirando con una risa hasta mirar a la mujer - "Kagura, es obvio que no sientes lo mismo que Kanna y Yo"

"¿Que es lo que insinúas?" - preguntó Kagura algo molesta.

El cerró los ojos - "Me refiero a lo mismo que dijo Kanna, tu viste las diferencias que hay en el de lo que existe entre todos los humanos y monstruos de este mundo e incluso con algunos demonios. Tu también podrías sentir su presencia si te concentras claramente. Tengo el presentimiento de que no está expulsando todo su poder por que todavía no lo han obligado a hacerlo" - explicaba el despiadado mitad demonio.

Kagura parecía comprender algo de lo que acababa de decir - "Entonces, ¿Cual es tu objetivo en mente?" - le preguntó.

El abrió los ojos - "Mi objetivo es lograr apoderarme de sus grandes poderes cuando el lo libere. Además, el tiene en su control cuatro fragmentos de la perla se Shikon por lo cual será más fácil controlar su voluntad y que el mismo lo haga" - Naraku terminó de explicar.

Kagura ahora comprendió lo que su amo tenía en mente, así que decidió tratar de hacer lo mismo que ambos. Cerró sus ojos para iniciar su concentración , parecía ser algo complejo para ella a pesar de que manipula los vientos, no usaba mucho su propio espíritu para detectar la presencia de los demás, unos momentos después la mujer de los vientos abrió rápidamente los ojos por la impresión que acababa de recibir, ella sintió en la atmósfera un poder espiritual gigantesco en ese "niño" a pesar de que se encuentra demasiado lejos.

"¿Ahora lo ves?" - Naraku le preguntó al ver su rostro.

"Si... y es algo muy nuevo, muy diferente a Inuysha y sus amigos. No, incluso más que Sesshomaru" - comentó estupefacta.

"Y es exactamente por lo que tengo más interés. Kanna, ¿Que otra información recopilaste acerca de el?" - el mitad demonio le preguntó a ella.

La niña blanca se quedó muda por unos momentos hasta contestar - "Nombre... Son Goku. Edad... 53 años, pero alguna extraña especie de magia poderosa... lo hizo convertirse en niño. **(3)** Especie... Desconocida **(4)**, pero ha vivido como un humano. Objetos... Cuatro fragmentos de la perla de Shikon... Un bastón mágico... Una bolsa con alubias curativas... Y dos artefactos sin identificar..." **(5)** - describía Kanna las otras características de Goku.

Kagura se quedó sorprendida cuando dijo su edad - _"¿53 años?, ¿Debe ser otra broma?, el no aparente ni más de 10"_

"Interesante" - Naraku se rascó la barbilla comprendiendo los adjetivos, sobre todo cuando dijo su nombre, su edad y "Especie Desconocida", sus ambiciones crecieron aún más.

"Naraku, ¿Deseas que nos encarguemos de liberar su poder de ese tal Goku?" - preguntó Kagura sacando su abanico.

"Aún no Kagura, primero deja que algunos monstruos se encarguen de que lo obliguen a pelear y segundo, he detectado que Inuyasha y su grupo va siguiéndolo" - en ese momento una clase de avispón le avisó acerca de esa noticia.

"¿Inuyasha va tras el?, ¿Y eso por que se debe?" - preguntó nuevamente la mujer de los vientos.

El avispón seguía contando su noticia - "Al parecer, casi tienen los mismos objetivos que nosotros. Eso es perfecto, si ellos obligan a que Goku demuestre su verdadero poder el acabará con Inuyasha junto con sus amigos y así conseguiré cumplir mis planes aún más pronto" - Naraku dijo con una risa.

"Sería como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿No crees?" - Kagura preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Ahora vayan a supervisar si llegas a suceder la pelea" - Naraku les ordenó a ambas.

"Si, Naraku" - ambas se inclinaron y se fueron del castillo.

Cuando se marcharon ambas, Naraku miró otro lugar y otra figura que estaba de rodillas en la sala.

"Kohaku" - el llamó a esa persona.

La figura se levantó y caminó hasta la luz revelando su identidad. Era un joven puberto, tenía la piel de tono claro con el cabello negro atado con una cinta color verde-amarillo formando una cola de caballo. Vestía un traje negro con partes de color amarillo-verde, **(Del mismo estilo que el de Sango). **Llevaba como arma principal un kusarigama, (Consiste en un hoz atada con una cadena, aproximadamente d metros por la cadena). Un detalle es que el llevaba un fragmente incrustado en su cuerpo. Era el hermano menor se Sango, Kohaku

"Si, Señor Naraku" - dijo el chico con expresión fría por que el estaba manipulado.

"Te tengo una misión para ti Kohaku, quiero que vayas con el grupo de Inuyasha y los ayudes a buscar a la persona llamada Son Goku, ya no es necesario que te explique como es por que ya viste como es" - Naraku le ordenó su parte del trabajo.

"A la orden, Señor Naraku" - se arrodilló y luego se marchó del castillo.

Ahora Naraku se sentía más que satisfecho, dentro de poco sus deseos se harán realidad si es que todo su plan sale a la perfección.

"Cuando tenga todo el poder, no habrá ningún ser en este mundo que sea capaz de vencerme" - dijo con una risa maníaca.

Y así fue como el segundo mando fue tras Goku. **(6)**

_**(O.O, La verdad me gustó hacer esta parte. Se nota que al menos expresé lo mismo que dirían ellos si eso pasara en verdad. De verdad soy un genio :D)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto<strong>

Goku seguía volando por los cielos cuando de repente estornudo así de la nada. de nuevo.

_*Achuu*_ "¿Otra vez?, ¿Me pregunto quien o quienes estarán hablando de mí?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se limpiaba la nariz, otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tantoEn Otro Lugar de la Región**

En algún bosque, una figura andaba caminando "aparentemente" sin rumbo alguno, la apariencia de esta misteriosa persona era la siguiente: Tenía una gran cabellera plateada, **(Del mismo estilo que el de Inuyasha), **En su rostro tenía dos pares de rayas de color magenta cerca de ambas mejillas y un lunar del mismo color en la frente, tenía un par de ojos color dorado y por ultimo un par de orejas puntiagudas. Tenía como vestimenta una gran túnica color blanca con rasgos de color rojos, encima de este había una armadura de color negra en la parte superior y de azul en la parte inferior acompañado de una hombrera metálica de picos en su hombro izquierdo. El empuñaba un par de espadas de distinto poder cada una. La expresión de este sujeto era frío y calculador, como si no le importara nada en lo absoluto, (Al menos eso se cree). El nombre de esta persona era el poderoso Demonio, **(DaiYokai en lenguaje original), **Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

"¡Amo Sesshomaru, espéreme!" - se escuchó una voz pero este no le hizo caso y siguió caminado.

En ese momento un diminuto ser apareció de un tronco y luego siguió a su amo. Su apariencia era como la de un sapo, todo el cuerpo de color verde y con grandes ojos amarillos. Vestía una túnica de dos tonos de color café, uno claro y el otro oscuro con un sombrero negro sobre su cabeza. Este sujeto llevaba en sus manos un bastón con dos cabezas en la punta, en la mitad de la parte superior se encuentra la cabeza de un anciano y por el otro se encuentra la cabeza de una mujer de pelo negro. El nombre de este ser de carencia de fuerza se llamaba Jaken, el sirviente más fiel de Seshomaru, aunque en varias ocasiones su amo lo trata mal.

"¡Amo Bonito!" - Jaken lo llamó otra vez mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

El Demonio no hizo caso a sus palabras como siempre lo ha hecho. Sin embargo el ser frío y calculador se detuvo por un momento y luego sintió algo. Jaken seguía corriendo y llamándolo hasta que chocó con su pierna, el frotaba su cuerpo por el dolor.

"¿Amo Sesshomaru?, ¿Que le ocurre?" - el le preguntó.

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta y luego miró hacia una dirección, cerca del suroeste para ser exacto, parecía ser que una nueva presencia llegó de repente en este mundo pero no pudo identificar fácilmente de que se trataba. Su sirviente miró también la dirección pero este no pudo identificar nada como su amo.

_"El Amo Sesschomaru actúa algo raro, ¿Que podrá ser la causa para que se comporte así? _- se preguntó a sí mismo el monstruo sapo.

En ese instante, entre los arbustos salió una pequeña niña siguiendo a sus amigos.

"Señor Sesshomaru!" - llamó la niña acercándose al Demonio Perro. Ella tenía la piel clara con una larga cabellera negra atado con un pequeño listo formando un copete y los ojos de color marrón. Ella vestía un kimono de cuadros de colores naranja y blanco con pequeños aros verdes en el. El nombre de esta inocente joven era Rin, **(7). **Desde hace un tiempo ella se había juntado con Sesshomaru y Jaken desde que el demonio la salvó de morir.

La pequeña Rin notó la cara estremecida de Sesshomaru y se preocupó un poco, ella no lo había visto así considerando su "oscuro" comportamiento.

"Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Se encuentra bien?" - Rin preguntó jalando su pierna.

"Esa niña como se atreve hablarle así al amo Sesshomaru y también tocarlo como si nada, tiene mucha suerte por ser revivida" - pensó Jaken un poco molesto, todavía recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que eran solamente ellos dos y se terminó hasta que la encontraron a punto de partir al otro mundo.

El Demonio Perro no respondió a su duda y seguía mirando la misma dirección todavía concentrado, en ese momento sus de sus espadas que portaba palpitaron, al parecer esa era su manera de que se "entendieran".

_"¿Colmillo Sagrado y Tokijin están sintiendo lo mismo que yo?. Parece ser que ese nuevo poder que ronda en este mundo podría sentirlo cualquiera que sienta el espíritu interior de los seres, ¿Será posible que use el...?"_ - Sesshomaru tenía una suposición pero tal vez podría ser errónea o tal vez no - _"Y desde mi punto de vista, quien quiera que sea no debe ser de este mundo por que su esencia es diferente a todas las que he sentido en toda mi vida. Además, justo estos momentos no está usando todo su potencial y presiento que si lo hiciera será aún más peligroso de lo que pueda creer. Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme así solo por eso, pondré a prueba sus capacidades para saber que tanta fuerza tiene, se encuentra no tan lejos de aquí"_ - es lo ultimo que tenía en mente y decidió probarlo.

"¿Amo Seshomaru?" - ahora ambos sentían lo mismo al no tener respuesta de parte de el.

"Caminen" - fue lo único que Sesshomaru ordenó antes de irse a la dirección en donde miraba.

Jaken parpadeó un par de veces por la confusión - "Si Amo Bonito" - y fue a seguirlo.

"¡Espérenme!" - dijo Rin también siguiendo sus pasos.

Y así fue como el tercer mando fue tras Goku. **(6*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras TantoEn Algún Otro Lugar de la Región**

En algún otro bosque, una figura solitaria, una mujer para ser preciso, andaba bagando por los rumbos acompañado de algún tipo de serpientes que recolectaban las almas de aquellos que morían para después dárselos a ella en su cuerpo. La apariencia de aquella alma solitaria era la siguiente: Su piel era pálida por lo que hace mucho contraste con su pelo ademas tiene ojos pequeños, Tenía el cabello negro y largo que lleva semi recogido por una cinta blanca, su flequillo recto le cubre toda la frente, sus ojos son de un color marrón. Vestía un traje de sacerdotisa blanco en la parte superior y de color rojo en la parte inferior. Llevaba como una arma un arco flechas, **(Al igual con Kagome), **se volvían mágicas cuando las disparaba. El nombre de aquella mujer era Kikyo, la persona original de quien su reencarnación es Kagome. Desde que casi fue revivida a causa de una hechicera malvada ha tenido que alimentarse de almas para que pudiera seguir existiendo en la Tierra.

Precisamente Kikyo ha tenido otros problemas actualmente, como la reconciliación con Inuyasha, el encuentro con Kagome y el acecho de Naraku por matarla y reclamar la perla de Shikon. En ese momento dejó sus pensamientos y se detuvo cerca de un lago, una presencia nueva sintió y pronto se dio cuenta de que esa nuevo poder está mucho más allá de su imaginación. Luego una de sus serpientes cazadoras pasó enfrente de ella comunicándose con ella.

"¿Ustedes también lo sienten?" - preguntó la sacerdotisa al grupo de serpientes.

Las serpientes seguían girando alrededor de ella y todas decían lo mismo, _"Un alma poderosa acaba de llegar de forma inesperada", "Es demasiado poderosa"._

Kikyo miró hacia una dirección y ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse, en unos momentos sintió un poder espiritual tremendo, no sintió ninguna intención malvada si no totalmente lo opuesto, incluso era mayor de lo que fue la perla de Shikon completa. Pero ella detectó algo más, ese poder no provenía de algún maleficio o conjuro, más bien creía que nació con ellos.

_"Tengo que saber de donde proviene esa presencia"_ - es lo que pensó la sacerdotisa, aunque sentía curiosidad tenía el presentimiento de que ella no era la única persona que estaría buscando ese poder.

* * *

><p><strong>De Vuelta en las Praderas<strong>

Ahora regresamos con el grupo de Inuyasha y sus amigos, todavía seguían viajando en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon, y el rastro del tal Son Goku claro. Su camino transcurría con normalidad (eso parecía).

_"El olor todavía persiste, muy pronto lo encontraremos" _- pensó Inuyasha olfateando.

Mientras tanto en Kirara, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban montados en ella, pero en ese momento el monje tuvo una sensación.

La exterminadora de monstruos notó su mirada y levantó una ceja de intriga.

"¿Ocurre algo, Excelencia?" - le preguntó.

"No estoy muy seguro Sango, hace unos momentos no sentía nada pero ahora siento algo nuevo" - respondió el monje

"¿Y que es Miroku" - preguntó el pequeño zorrito.

"En estos momentos siento un gran poder espiritual justo en la misma dirección en la que vamos, parece ser... que podría ser de la misma persona quien buscamos"

"¿Un gran poder espiritual dice Excelencia?" - preguntó nuevamente Sango.

El asintió con la cabeza -"Si, y déjenme decirles que ningún otro monje, incluyendo a mis antepasados, o sacerdotisa que haya tenido tal presencia"

"¿Tu crees que pueda ser peligroso?" - preguntó Shippo tragando saliva.

"Lo dudo mucho, no detecto nada que tenga que ver con lo impuro, pero aún así no debemos confiarnos demasiado" - seguía diciendo Miroku pensativo.

_"Otra vez está hablando seriamente, esta vez la situación podría ser aun más grande de la que ya hemos pasado o pasaremos" _- es lo que pensó antes de sentir algo, en su cuerpo exactamente, en ese preciso momento el Monje pervertido estaba frotando su mano contra su retaguardia, de nuevo - _"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" _- es lo que pensó la exterminadora de monstruos furiosa y preparada para su ataque.

_***PLAM***_- se escuchó a los oídos de todos una tremenda bofetada de parte la mujer humana.

"¿¡Como se le ocurre hacer algo así en un momento como este, Excelencia?!, ¡Es usted un Mujeriego!" - comentó Sango sumamente molesta, desde que se conocieron no había parado de hacer lo mismo cada día.

El monje miroku tenía marcado en su mejilla una profunda marca roja en forma de palma de mano sobre su rostro.

"Si algo sale mal, tendremos que aprovechar esta oportunidad mi querida Sango" - dijo Miroku con su misma actitud despreocupada.

Los demás vieron a la pareja con gotas de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

"Que tonto" - murmuró Shippo mirándolo negativamente.

"¿Hasta cuando dejará de hacer esas barbaridades ese monje?" - preguntó Kagome también molesta por su actitud depravada.

"Yo creo que nunca, es un mañoso" - Inuyasha dijo con desaprobación.

Pero dejando aún lado ese incomodo momento, su conversación fue interrumpida por que en el camino vieron una figura solitaria.

Inuyasha alzó la vista - "¡Veo a alguien allí parado!" - dijo señalandoles un risco cerca de donde estaban.

"¿Quien será?" - preguntó Kagome.

El grupo se acercó poco a poco para descubrir la misteriosa persona, ¿A caso será el quien buscan?. La respuesta era un No por que el rastro de este sujeta era diferente, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron identificarle y se sorprendieron. Era Kohaku el quien esta estaba parado, Sango era la más sorprendida, ¿Por que apareció su hermano menor justo en este momento?"

"¡Kohaku!" - Sango lo llamó y fue corriendo tras el pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

"¿Por qué razón apareces justo aquí?, ¡Habla ahora!" - el le exigió su respuesta, el y los demás sabían la relación que tenía con Naraku.

El joven permaneció en silencio por unos momentos hasta que decidió contestar.

"Vengo a ayudarles a encontrar al quien llaman Son Goku" - contestó sin mucha expresión en su voz.

Todos se quedaron atonitos por su respuesta, ¿Como es que supo acerca de quien buscaban realmente?.

"¡Oye!, ¡¿Como diablos supiste eso?, ¿Quien te lo digo?, ¿A caso Naraku tiene que ver con esto?!" - El Mitad Demonio exigió otra vez y desenvainó su espada. Cuando la sacó cambió mucho en la apariencia, en lugar de una vieja espada estaba una enorme espada curvada hecha de acero.

"Siganme" - Kohaku fue hacia otra dirección.

Todos permanecieron quietos y a la vez confusos, parecía ser que casi todo encajaba en el rompecabezas, si el sabía acerca de la existencia de Goku entonces supondrían que tal vez sería un aliado externo de Naraku.

"¿Deberíamos seguirlo?" - Miroku les preguntó.

"Tal vez" - Kagome respondió no muy segura.

Inuyasha gruñía - "¿Tal vez?, ¡Hay que seguirlo de una vez! , de seguro que si nos lleva con el nos contará acerca de donde se esconde Naraku"

Sango apoyó su argumento - "¡No importa de que se trate!, pero quiero recuperar a mi hermano"

Entonces decidieron hacerle caso y seguir a Kohaku para guiarles.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto<strong>

De vuelta con Goku, si viaje en la Nube Voladora no fue precisamente tranquilo por que en los cielos no podía dejar de encontrarse uno que otro monstruo volador que intentaban devorarlo, como aves gigantes que medían tamaño familiar y una que otras bestias que volaban alrededor, para el no se le hacía aburrido por el hecho de enfrentarse otros monstruos. Parece ser que la advertencia de Bulma fue lo opuesto, en lugar de que el se meta en problemas, los problemas venían hacia el.

Entonces decidió ahora viajar en tierra para tal vez calmar un poco las cosas pero no fue exactamente lo que sucedió, el se enfrentó a un cien pies gigantesco de color morado y era obvio que no le sería reto para el Saiyajin. Durante ese tiempo había hallado dos fragmentos más (Los últimos lo consiguió con el ave gigante y con el cien pies), así formando seis fragmentos en su disposición, pronto se dio cuenta de que estos fragmentos tenían un significado especial ya que todos los monstruos que se había enfrentado tenían exactamente las mismas intenciones.

"Ahora ya veo por que las personas de esta época siempre están en peligro, hay monstruos en cualquier parte de esta región" - dijo Goku mientras se sacudía un poco la suciedad que tenía en su ropa - "Pero no importa con cuantos enfrente, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a pelear con quien sea. Pero... ¿Me pregunto si en esta época existirá algún oponente que realmente valga la pena pelear?, por que si no esto demasiado aburrido" - comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Y de regreso, el grupo seguía a Kohaku para mostrarles la ubicación exacta de Son Goku, varias preguntas y miradas sospechosas tenían casi todos, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando el joven exterminador se detuvo cerca de unas llanuras.

"Es allí" - dijo Kohaku señalando una figura hacia abajo.

Todos miraron hacia esa dirección y se quedaron algo perplejos, cerca de los pastos había un niño con las misma características que les dijo ese Patriarca. Un niño, un poco más grande que Shippo, tenía una extraño peinado que apuntaba a varias direcciones de color negro, vestía una traje Gin de color azul con pantalones amarillos atados con una cinta blanca y zapatos negros, un par de cintas rojas tenía en sus manos, y lo que destacaba era su bastón rojo que portaba en su espada.

"¿Será ese Goku?, no se ve muy peligroso" - comentó Kagome juzgando su apariencia.

"No juzgue un libro por su portada, Señorita Kagome. El mismo poder espiritual que he sentido está justo ahí" - dijo Miroku.

"Además, yo creo la ropa que viste debe se para peleas al igual que ese bastón" - Sango había recordado haber visto ese tipo de vestimentas en algún lugar y era para los que practicaban Kung-Fu

"Es solo un niño y miren, tiene una cola de mono" - comentó Shippo señalando su cola. Ya aparte, de seguro no sería fuerte como el, (Al menos eso creía).

Inuyasha solo olfateó y precisamente el mismo olor provenía de el, todavía le parecía raro su aroma ya que no lo había sentido antes.

"Oye tú..." - volteó a mirar Kohaku pero el ya no estaba - "¡Se marchó!"

"Kohaku..." - dijo Sango en voz baja.

Pero volviendo al caso, El mitad demonio solamente rió por ver otro pequeñín.

"¡JA!, ¿Tantos problemas por este simple chaparro?, ese tal Son Goku de verdad será fácil" - comentó con orgullo y confianza.

"Inuyasha, este niño tiene seis fragmentos de Shikon en su ropa" - dijo Kagome viendo los resplandores en su prenda.

"Entonces solo iremos haya y se los quitaremos a la fuerza. Y de paso le haremos hablar acerca del escondite de Naraku" - dijo Inuyasha preparando sus garras y después dio un salto.

"¡Espera Inuyasha...!" - Kagome intentó detenerlo pero ya era tarde, parece ser que no conocía la paciencia y la compasión.

"Hay que ir con el, si no llevará la situación lejos" - comentó Miroku y todos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Mientras tanto el Saiyajin seguía caminando tranquilamente, sin embargo Inuyasha aterrizó a unos metros detrás de el.

"¡Oye tú!" - el le gritó.

Goku simplemente se volteó y miró a la persona quien lo llamó - "¿Quien?, ¿Yo?" - preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Pues a quien más?, ¿Tu debes ser el tal Son Goku?" - Inuyasha volvió a exigir.

Goku levantó una ceja por que un extraño ser adivinó su nombre - "Claro que lo soy pero... ¿Como supiste mi nombre?, Yo no te conozco"

"¡Eso no es lo importante!, ¡Ahora entrégame los fragmentos de la perla que tienes!" - Inuyasha le ordenó.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Tu buscas estos fragmentos?, ¿Y para que?" - volvió preguntar inocentemente.

Inuyasha gruñó por su torpeza - "¡Eso no te incumbe, niño!" - al parecer no quería entender por las buenas.

"¡Oye, yo no soy un niño!" - El Saiyajin exclamó por que todavía no lo comprendían.

"¡Me da lo mismo que seas, expides un olor raro y eso me enferma!" - El Mitad Demonio protestó.

"¿Olor raro?" - el se olfateó a si mismo - "¿Huelo mal?, pero si todavía no me he ensuciado.

"¡Déjate de juegos y entregar los fragmentos!" - gritó con un puño levantado.

En ese momento los demás se habían acercado a los dos.

"Inuyasha, no deberías ser tan duro con el" - Kagome le dijo tratando de calmar su rabia.

Goku notó a los otras personas, eran en total cinco personas, un hombre con túnicas de color morado y negro con un bastón metalico, una chica con un traje de color negro y rasgos color rosa acompañado de un enorme boomerang, otra chica con traje de colegiala con un arco, a decir verdad en esa chica notó algo diferente a los demás, el pudo ver el mismo resplandor que tenía en su ropa además del poder espiritual que tenía aunque era debil para el. Y otras dos criaturas los acompañaban, había un pequeño niño con cola de zorro y las más pequeña parecía ser un gato con ojos rojos. Detectó las presencias de todos, incluyendo al ser del cabello plateado con orejas de perro y traje rojo, la verdad no eran muy poderosas pero si fuertes a nivel de humanos, una era algo fuerte, otras tres medianas y dos pequeños.

"¡No te metas en esto, Kagome!" - Inuyasha protestó a la adolescente.

"¿Quienes son ellos?, ¿Son tus amigos?" - Goku preguntó amablemente.

"¡Eso no te importa!, ¡Te lo repetiré una vez más, entrégame los fragmentos de la perla por las buenas o si no te los tendré que arrancar!" - El Mitad Demonio

El Saiyajin sonrió a sus palabras - "¿Quieres pelear conmigo?, ¡Que emocionado estoy!" - decía mientras hacía unos estiramientos.

Inuyasha solamente rió por su actitud tonta - "¿Pelear contigo?, ¡JA!, no hagas reír mocoso,. Tu no durarías ni diez segundos contra mí"

"Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo" - dijo haciendo una pose de pelea.

"Me corrijo, no durarás ni cinco segundos" - decía Inuyasha preparando sus garras.

Mientras tanto, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara veían los parloteos de ambos.

"Inuyasha detente, no hagas algo que lamentes!" - Kagome le gritó.

"No creo que escuche, además ese Goku también tenía los mismo deseos que Inuyasha en pelear y parece ser que no se retractará" - Miroku comentó.

"Pobrecito de el, no durará mucho esta pelea" - Shippo dijo con experiencia, si Inuyasha lo golpeaba fácilmente a el en su cabeza o lo pateaba, probablemente le haría lo mismo a el.

Kirara solo maulló de aprobación.

"No estoy muy segura, recuerden que Goku tiene seis fragmentos de la perla y eso le daría ventaja" - comentó Sango.

"Es cierto" - Kagome miró los puntos resplandecientes en su prenda - _"Ten cuidado Inuyasha" _- es lo que pensó la chica.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN**

**(Ending 3 de Dragon Ball GT, o Ending de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos hasta aquí termina este capitulo, el próximo será emocionante, ¡GOKU VS. INUYASHA!, ahora sí el Híbrido verá que tanto poder tiene el Saiyajin. :D<strong>_

**(1) - _Técnicamente Naraku es un Híbrido o Hanyo aunque su verdadero ser era un humano hasta que los monstruos se fusionaron con el._**

**(2, *) - _Kagura y Kanna, a pesar de su apariencia, tienen aproximadamente unas semanas de vida desde que nacieron de parte de Naraku._**

**(3) - _Es obvio que los de esta época no saben de la existencia de las Esferas de Dragón ni de Sheng Long._**

**(4) - _Y también es claro que no saben acerca de la existencia de los extraterrestres, por eso se lo hace desconocido a Kanna_**

**(5) - _Y tampoco saben lo que es la tecnología del futuro_**

**(6, *) - ¿Recuerdan la frase que dijo Goku en DBZ en la Saga de Cell?, _"Recuerdo que Bulma me dijo hace mucho tiempo que siempre atraigo a los sujetos con malas intenciones. Y si me pongo a pensarlo creo que ella tiene la razón". _Claramente vieron que Naraku y Sesshomaru sintieron atracción por su enorme poder, era obvio que no iba a ser una excepción, pero será mejor que lo vean por ellos mismo y lo juzguen.**

**(7) - _"Rin" es el nombre de la niña en lenguaje original y "Lin" es usado en otros doblajes incluyendo el nuestro. Así que decidí usar mejor el primero por que suena mejor para mí._**

**_Bueno eso es lo que quería aclararles, nos vemos en la próxima, ¡Y No se lo pierdan!. CHAO! :D_**


	4. Goku vs Inuyasha

**_Hola amigos del Fanfiction, ahora si llegó el capitulo que tanto esperaban, y déjenme avisarles que yo también esperaba escribirlo con toda mi paciencia, en este capitulo no habrá favoritismo con uno o con el otro, lo escribí con la mayor realidad posible asi que luego no manden mamadas de que: "¡Hijo de Puta, Inuyasha es más fuerte que Goku, eres un puto fanboy de las pelotas del dragón!". Bien, no es exactamente el comentario que diría exactamente un usuario pero ustedes ya me entienden._**

**_Bueno, de seguros algunos fans de ambas series pensarán: "¡Siiiiii, Goku contra Inuyasha, será épico!._**

**_Y los fans de Inuyasha pensarán: "¡Nooooooo, Inuyasha sálvate!, salva tus preciosas orejitas!_**

**_Okay, no es exactamente lo que pensarán pero ustedes ya me entienden de nuevo._**

**_Para que me entiendan mejor mis puntos, vean este video de Youtube y verán a lo que realmente me refiero: (/watch?v=pLaEzcspuDg)_**

**_Nota 1: Les recomiendo que vean el video completo._**

**_Nota 2: En el minuto 7:55 de dicho video yo menciono mis detalles: "Esto pasaría si Inuyasha usara su Colmillo de Acero u otro personaje que use cualquier espada del mismo anime"_**

**_Nota 3: Mientras que lean la pelea, también les recomiendo leerlo mientras oyen los soundtracks de ambos animes, (En el orden que ustedes gusten)_**

**_Si no les queda bastante claro, pues les hace falta más de un ojo para ver la realidad del asunto._**

**_Bueno sin más Ping y Pong. CONTINUAMOS_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Odisea del Saiyajin<strong>

**Capitulo 4: Goku vs. Inuyasha. Un Nuevo Aliado se une al Equipo  
><strong>

**(Intro)**

**(Opening 2 de Dragon Ball GT u Opening 2 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

Ahora el combate iba a dar comienzo entre un híbrido de mitad sangre demonio perro con la otra mitad de humano contra un "pequeño" extraterrestre de extrema fuerza y poder proveniente de un planeta extinto.

"¿Ahora estás listo para dejar aún lado estas tonterías, mocoso?" - preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa confiada mientras preparaba sus puños.

Goku también tenía una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer estiramientos con sus piernas - "Estoy listo" - luego hizo una pose de pelea.

Inuyasha se volvió reír por la demostración del Saiyajin - "¡Ja!, no durarás ni cinco segundos"

El Saiyajin solamente se le quedó mirando con su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto los demás veían la extraña pose que tenía para pelear, solo dos de ellos sabían de que se trataba.

"Que extraña forma tiene de pararse" - comentó confundido Shippo juzgando la pose de Goku.

"Shippo, esa pose usan los peleadores de artes marciales" - dijo Sango.

"¿Artes Marciales?" - preguntó Kagome, sabía que en su mundo actual algunas personas practicaban el Kung-Fu, ella jamás hubiera imaginado que vería tan de cerca un peleador.

Miroku asintió por su respuesta - "Exactamente, normalmente algunas de las personas que practican artes marciales son los monjes Shaolin, existen muchos estilos pelea, como el Dragón, el Lobo, el Tigre y entre muchas más. Pero a decir verdad esa pose de pelea me hes desconocida por que tal vez deba ser un estilo nuevo" - el monje explicaba un poco acerca del tema.

Ahora volviendo a pelea, Inuyasha solamente se acercaba caminando por que no tendría problemas contra su contrincante. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Inuyasha decidió hacer el primer ataque con un puño.

"¡Toma esto!" - cuando su puño iba a acercarse a su rostro este no tuvo contacto por que Goku solamente movió su cabeza a un lado - "¿Que?" - estaba confuso de la manera sencilla que "el niño" evitó su puño, pero luego recuperó su postura - "¡Ja!, no te confíes tanto solo por que hayas esquivado un golpe o dos. Eso solo fue suerte" - se burló una vez más.

"¿De verdad quieres comprobar si solo fue suerte?" - dijo Goku todavía con su sonrisa confiada.

El mitad demonio se estremeció por su obstinación - "¡¿Que dices?!, ¡Ahora verás!" - dijo dando otro golpe con su puño pero el Saiyajin lo volvió a evitar moviéndose al otro lado - "¿Como lo...?, ¡Esta vez no te escapas!" - con su otro puño fue a atacarlo pero una vez Goku lo evitó retrocediendo con una salto, Inuyasha se molestaba y fue hacer la misma acción una y otra vez.

Los demás veían con asombro la pelea, no podían creer lo que presenciaban. Sabían que cuando alguien se enfrentaba a Inuyasha casi siempre daba el primer golpe, pero Goku esquivaba sin dificultad alguna los ataques de Inuyasha, tal vez era suerte o tal vez no.

"Miren eso, Inuyasha no le ha tocado ni un cabello"- Shippo comentó muy sorprendido, el siempre le anda golpeando con suma facilidad pero al niño mono ni siquiera lo está rozando.

"No solo eso, Goku permanece tranquilo mientras que Inuyasha lo ataca con furia, parece ser que espera la oportunidad para que el pueda atacar" - Miroku comentó al ver la manera de pelear del contrincante.

"Presiento que se está burlando de el" - Sango comentó y Kirara maulló de aprobación.

"¡No te precipites tanto Inuyasha!" - dijo Kagome algo preocupada.

"¡No me digas que hacer Kagome, no te entrometas!" - el mitad demonio protestó, la chica adolescente apretó los dientes por que no le hizo caso.

Y decidió continuar sus ataques contra su oponente.

"Ya pasaron los cinco segundos y no me has vencido. Veo que no peleas nada mala, debo admitir que tus ataques son buenos, sin embargo..." - Goku juzgó la manera en que peleaba.

El levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Sin embargo...?, ¡¿Que tratas de decir con eso?!" - preguntó molesto.

"Me refiero a que tus ataques son bastante predecibles, cualquiera que pelearía podría darse cuenta" - respondió el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada.

Inuyasha gruño mientras apretaba sus puños por que se sintió ofendido por su respuesta así que decidió darle un golpe más, el Saiyajin no lo esquivó esta vez sin embargo cuando el puño iba contactar su cara, este lo detuvo solamente con su mano. Tanto Inuyasha como el resto de los demás estaban en shock, Goku detuvo fácilmente el puño de Inuyasha sin ningún esfuerzo, el intentaba librarse de el pero por alguna extraña razón no podía.

_"¡¿Como puede ser esto posible?!, Goku está deteniendo mis ataques como si fuera nada" _- pensó el mitad demonio atónito.

Antes que tan siquiera pudiera ser algo más, El Saiyajin levantó una mano y la puso cerca de su abdomen, en ese momento una ráfaga de aire salió de la palma de su mano e impulsó a Inuyasha lejos hasta chocar con un roble.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara miraron con ojos como platos por la acción que acabaron de ver, con un extraño movimiento Goku mandó volando a Inuyasha y ni siquiera lo golpeó con sus manos.

"¿Como... hizo eso?" - preguntó la exterminadora de monstruos confundida.

"No... no tengo ni idea Sango" - respondió el pequeño zorro frotándose los ojos.

"Solo, lo hizo volar... solamente con su mano" - secundó la chica adolescente atónita.

El monje Miroku era el más sorprendido entre todos, la técnica que acaba de utilizar Goku no era de magia o una brujería, ni mucho menos del poder la perla, más bien provenía de su propio espíritu.

_"¿Será posible que haya utilizado... el Ki?" _- Eso no era muy común ya que hasta ahora ningún humano había sido capaz de controlarlo y usarlo a la perfección desde hace siglos atrás.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo con un gruñido de frustración, no tenía idea de lo que acabó de hacer su oponente - "¡¿Como te...?!. Ya veo, entonces te mostraré una técnica eficiente" - dijo esa ultima frase con una sonrisa y en ese momento fue corriendo tras el mientras preparaba sus garras.

**"¡Garras de acero!" **- Inuyasha sacó de sus manos una ráfaga con sus uñas afiladas, Goku simplemente movió de nuevo su cabeza y esquivó su ataque, Inuyasha usó de nuevo su técnica pero otra vez lo esquivó como si nada.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, sigues dando tus ataques de forma predecible" - el Saiyajin volvió a decirle con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Eres un Maldito!, ¡¿Sigues burlándote de mí, pequeño mono cilindrero?!. ¡A ver que te parece esto!" - Inuyasha preparó una técnica diferente, en ella con su sangre cubrió sus garras - **"¡Garras de Fuego!"** - En ese momento, de sus manos salieron una ráfaga de cuchillas color rojas.

Goku simplemente se quedó parado esperando a que su técnica llegue ante el, sin embargo las cuchillas de fuego jamás le hicieron daño por que el Saiyajin los rechazó todos con tan solo su mano derecha.

"¡¿QUE!?" - Tanto Inuyasha como todos los demás estaban nuevamente en shock, el Saiyajin rechazó las Garras de Fuego con tan solo su mano con suma facilidad, parecía ser que era invencible.

"Debe reconocer que esa técnica es fuerte pero no lo suficiente" - decía Goku mientras frotaba sus manos.

Inuyasha estaba temblando en su mente, ningún oponente había rechazado así de facilidad sus técnicas. Ni siquiera su hermano Sesshomaru, ni Naraku ni otro había rechazado de la misma manera sin que al menos esquivara o contrarrestaran de la misma forma pero el era diferente.

"Jamas creí que alguien como tú me obligara a usar esto, pero no me dejaste con otra opción" - Inuyasha se preparó para sacar su haz bajo la manga. Sacó de su cintura el Colmillo de Acero y se puso en guardia.

Goku silbó de la impresión por la enorme espada que llevaba Inuyasha, se notaba que si tenía fuerzas para llevar una espada de ese tamaño. Pero eso no era todo, notó algo más en la enorme hoja, emitía una especie de presencia propia.

"¡Vaya!, que espada tan enorme tienes!" - decía Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

El mitad demonio sonrió de manera confiada - "¿Te sorprendiste con el Colmillo de Acero?, ¡Pues déjame decirte que el poder es aún mayor!. ¡Preparate!" - dijo levantado su espada para después ir a la carga.

"¡RAAAAAHHHHH!" - Inuyasha gritó mientras saltaba para así atacarlo.

Cuando parecía que iba a tener contacto, Goku solamente movió de nuevo su cuerpo hacia un lado evitando al Colmillo de Acero, Inuyasha no se detuvo y sacó la espada de la tierra para después dar un ataque por abajo, el Saiyajin dio un salto con sus piernas, el Híbrido aprovechó la confusión y dio un salto a la misma altura, preparó de nuevo su espada e iba atacarlo de nuevo, sin embargo Goku dio un retroceso ágil y luego aterrizó en el suelo. Inuyasha gruñía de enojo por que todavía el Saiyajin seguía burlándose de el y al mismo tiempo todavía no demostraba sus habilidades. Inuyasha inició una serie de ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo con el Colmillo de Acero de forma desesperada mientras que Goku esquivaba sin problema todos sus ataques.

Todos los demás veían de nuevo con asombro por la enorme facilidad sobre como el Saiyajin evitaba los poderosos ataques del Colmillo de Acero.

_"No me la creo, ¿Como puede seguir esquivando cada uno de los ataques de Inuyasha como si nada?. Y no solo eso, Goku no ha mostrado ningún otro movimiento para atacar, ¿Que estará tramando?"_ - pensó Kagome con preocupación al ver la cara desesperada del Híbrido.

Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente por que había agitado muchas veces el Colmillo de Acero en intentos fallidos de atacar al Saiyajin.

"Je je. ¿Que te sucede?, ¿A caso es todo lo que tienes?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

El volvió a gruñir de furia - "¡CALLATE, MOCOSO. YA TE DIVERTISTE SUFICIENTE!, ¡AHORA NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE ESTE ATAQUE!" - Inuyasha preparó su Colmillo de Acero para hacer la técnica más fuerte que tenía.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara sabían que movimiento iba a usar, jamás creían que alguien como Goku lo obligara a que Inuyasha usara ese ataque a menos que pueda existir alguien fuerte. _**(¿Precisamente, verdad?)**_

Goku veía atentamente la pose del mitad demonio, en ese momento un especie de viento rodeaba la gran espada y una clase de energía emitía de la misma.

**"¡VIENTO CORTANTE!" **- En ese momento Inuyasha lanzó del Colmillo de Acero un poderoso ataque en forma de vientos con una intensidad de energía considerable.

El Saiyajin se quedó parado y preparó su próximo movimiento, cuando la poderosa rafaga de vientos iba a tocarlo, el simplemente desapareció en el ultimo segundo pero en su lugar había una roca detrás de el y este se destruyó junto con algo de terreno.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfactoriamente por que creyó haber ganado la batalla, los demás también creían lo mismo hasta que vieron algo realmente aterrador.

"¡Cuidado Inuyasha, detrás de ti!" - Kagome gritó muy preocupada.

El Híbrido escuchó sus palabras y volteó rápidamente para comprobar que era. Cuando volteó no lo podía creer, Goku estaba justo detrás de el estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa confiada y claramente ileso, ahora si estaba temblando por la impresión, ¿Como pudo salir sin ningún rasguño contra el Viento Cortante?, ¿Y como pudo moverse tan rápido?. Esos eran los pensamientos de todos.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo, Goku dejó de cruzarse de brazos y después le dio un golpe en su nuca. **(1)** Inuyasha se quedó inmovilizado, su cuerpo no respondía por el golpe que acabó de recibir, el soltó el Colmillo de Acero y cuando este cayó al suelo volvió a su forma original, y en ese momento el mitad demonio cayó desmayado contra el suelo. _**(Se vería mejor esa escena en camara lenta, ¿No creen?).**_

"Inuyasha... ¿Fue derrotado?" - preguntó Kagome en shock

Ella, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estaban completamente sorprendidos, Goku venció con un golpe al cuello a Inuyasha con suma facilidad, vieron que el se acercaba a su cuerpo inmovil.

"¡INUYASHA!" - Kagome reacciono rápido y fue corriendo para salvarlo, ella se puso en frente de Goku con los brazos extenidos - "¡Por favor basta, ya mostraste suficiente, por favor déjalo vivir!" - ella le suplicó.

Goku sin embargo la miró extrañado y a la vez comprensible, se notaba a simple vista su preocupación.

"¿Mmm?, ¿De que hablas?" - preguntó inocentemente.

Kagome se quedó confundida por la repentina su actitud tranquila - "¿Que acaso... no vas a matarlo?" - le preguntó.

El Saiyajin solamente rascó su cabeza con una risita - "Claro que no, ya lo derrote y eso me basta, para mi no hay ninguna necesidad de hacer algo así. Solo iba comprobar si estaba bien, el golpe que le dí no fue fuerte pero si efectivo"

Tanto Kagome como todos los demás estaban nuevamente confusos, ¿De verdad se comportaba amable aún después de pelear?, tal parecía que no el tenía nada que ver con Naraku después de todo.

"¿Lo... lo dices en serio?" - preguntó Sango.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que sí"

"Muchas gracias" - Kagome suspiró de alivio por que este asunto no iba a llegar tan lejos.

"Disculpa... ¿Pero que clase de golpe usaste contra Inuyasha?. Por que con tan solo un ataque en su cuello lo dejaste inmóvil" - preguntó el monje Miroku.

"Bueno yo..." - Antes de que Goku pudiera responder a su duda, en ese momento se escuchaba los gemidos de Inuyasha en el suelo.

"Miren, creo que Inuyasha se está despertando" - comentó Shippo.

Todos se acercaron incluyendo Goku, luego el Híbrido abría lentamente los ojos y apenas notaba las siluetas que estaban a su alrededor al igual que las voces casi reconocibles.

_"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" -_ le llamaban sus amigos una y otra vez. Luego el mitad demonio recuperó el conocimiento y se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Que... acaba de pasar?" - preguntó frotándose la parte detrás del cuello algo adolorido.

"Veo que al final terminaste en buen estado" - Goku dijo con su típica sonrisa.

"¡TÚ!" - Inuyasha se levantó pero cuando lo hizo su cuerpo se tambaleó y volvió a caer al suelo - "¿Que... me está pasando?" - preguntó muy desconcertado mientras veía sus manos que estaban temblando junto con todo su cuerpo.

"Inuyasha, no te esfuerces demasiado, necesitas componerte" - Kagome le reprochó.

"Veo que tus nervios te están fallando por tu golpe en el cuello. Al parecer hubo efectos secundarios tras recibir ese golpe, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si Goku hubiera dado sus ataques en el resto de su cuerpo" - examinó Miroku.

En ese ultima oración Goku recordó un detalle, Inuyasha sabía su nombre antes del combate, el miró a los demás.

"Disculpen ustedes pero... Inuyasha mencionó mi nombre antes de pelar al igual que ese hombre. ¿De casualidad ustedes también lo sabían?, es que yo apenas los he visto" - les preguntó curiosamente.

"Bueno, resulta que un patriarca nos contó acerca de tí y solamente tratamos de seguirte" - respondió Sango.

"Ah, ya veo" - El Saiyajin se rascó la barbilla y pudo recordar a ese hombre que le ofreció comida - "Saben, creo que es mejor que nos presentemos como debe ser. Mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo llámenme Goku" - el se saludó formalmente.

El pequeño zorro estrechó su mano - "Hola Goku, mi nombre es Shippo, soy un zorrito mágico. Me dejaste con la boca abierta cuando le diste una lección al torpe de Inuyasha, se nota que eres muy fuerte. A decir verdad tu voz es igualita al mía" - dijo un ultimo detalle.

El Saiyajin también notó ese detalle - "Je je, mucho gusto en conocerte Shippo y es verdad, nuestras voces son similares" - en eso ambos rieron a la vez, los demás también notaron eso desde un principio, ¿Coincidencia?. **(2)**

Luego el monje hizo una reverencia - "Un gusto conocerlo joven Son Goku. Yo soy el sabio y humilde, Monje Miroku pero si deseas puedes llamarme solo el noble Miroku. Sus habilidades en el combate fueron impresionantes" - el saludó y se presentó con algo de drama.

"Hola Miroku, un gusto conocerte" - saludó el Saiyajin.

*¬_¬* - Sango y los otros lo miraron en total desacuerdo por su presentación, ¿Sabio, Humilde, Noble?, ¿De donde?.

Después la mujer se presentó ante el - "Encantada de conocerte Goku, yo soy Sango la exterminadora de monstruos" - ella se presentó y luego su amiga gata demonio se puso cerca de el - "Y ella es Kirara"

"Hola Sango y hola Kirara" - el se presentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la gata demonio.

Luego fue el turno de la chica colegiala - "Es un placer conocerte Goku, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi pero solo llámame Kagome" - ella se presentó con una sonrisa.

"El placer es mio Kagome" - el saludó y luego no podía dejar evitar sentir la presencia que tenía a pesar de verse frágil. Entonces miró al ultimo ser con orejas perro, sin embargo este lo ignoró por el enojo.

"Inuyasha" - fue lo único que dijo de mala gana.

Goku solamente se rió por su actitud, ¿Donde habrá visto alguien similar en algún lugar? - "Je je, Hola Inuyasha, siento mucho por la pelea de hace unos momentos" - se disculpó.

"¡Ya verás pequeño niño, me las pagarás. Esto no se va a quedar así!" - exclamó Inuyasha molesto por la humillación que recibió.

"¡Que yo no soy un niño!, ¿Hasta cuando lo entenderán?!" - El Saiyajin protestó algo molesto.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por esa ultima frase.

"Espera Goku, ¿Por qué afirmas diciendo que no eres un niño?" - preguntó Kagome, antes de que el dijera respondiera Inuyasha interrumpió.

"Más bien deberías explicarnos que eres en realidad, por que tu esencia no es de ningún humano o de monstruo"

"De acuerdo, se los diré. Pongan mucha atención, yo soy... un Saiyajin" - esa ultima palabra les dejó muy confusos a todos.

"¿Saiyajin?" - preguntaron al unisono y el asintió por sus palabras.

"¿Que es un Saiyajin?" - preguntó Kagome curiosa.

"Les explicaré..." - En ese momento Goku se dispuso a explicar que eran los Saiyajin: Eran extraterrestres de una familia guerrera que en su planeta fue destruido por un malvado emperador del universo y casi todos los de su especie fueron erradicados, (La parte de extraterrestres no lo entendieron mucho entre casi todos por que jamás habían oído algo así en la historia, excpeto que en la época de Kagome las personas se hacían el gran cuestionamiento de que si existían seres de otros planetas y ahora eso se ha confirmado). También les explicó acerca de su vida, de como fue encontrado por un humano que después lo adoptó como su abuelo, en ese tiempo cuando era un bebé se comportaba de manera violenta hasta que por un accidente en un peñasco hizo perder su memoria junto con su comportamiento y a partir de entonces se comportaba de la manera en que lo ven ahora.

Les explicó acerca de las aventuras que tuvo acerca de las Esferas del Dragón, en eso todos tuvieron una gran duda y le pidieron que le explicara que eran esos artefactos. Con su definición les explicó que eran un total de siete esferas con un numero de estrellas diferente en cada una, estás estaban dispersas por todo el mundo y si llegaban a reunir todas y convocar las palabras mágicas surgía el todo poderoso dragón eterno Shen-Long, el tiene la capacidad de cumplir el deseo que quisieras tener desde revivir a seres del otro mundo hasta la inmortalidad, aunque en realidad tenía sus propias limitaciones. Todos estaban impresionados en esa parte, un ser poderoso que podía conceder el deseo que quisieran, Goku les contó también que se convirtió en niño a causa de uno de esos deseos, descubrieron que en realidad tenía más de 50 años de edad y que estaba casado con dos hijos que ya eran adultos y hasta tenía una nieta.

Entonces les contaba acerca de las grandes aventuras que ha tenido en su vida y de sus batallas, desde humanos, monstruos, demonios... (Ellos también se habían enfrentado a esa clase de enemigos), pero lo que destacaba de el era que también se había enfrentado a otros extraterrestres, androides... (Definición para ellos: Mitad Humano, mitad Robot), e incluso hasta un dios. **(3)**

Otra pregunta era de como llegó hasta esta época, la respuesta fue que el Saiyajin estaba ayudando a una amiga en un invento y eso lo envió hasta esta linea del tiempo pero probablemente algo debió haber salido mal en el futuro y por eso todavía no había regresado.

El monje agarró su frente por que todo era muy complicado de entenderlo - "A ver si entendimos bien. Tu originalmente eres un extraterrestre de otro planeta que está extinguido y viniste a la Tierra para conquistarlo de bebé pero por un accidente que tuviste en la cabeza eso hizo cambiar tu comportamiento..." - explicaba su parte.

"Y al parecer tuviste demasiadas aventuras a causa de siete esferas mágicas para convocar a un poderoso dragón que concede cualquier clase de deseo y entre uno de eso dichosos deseos te hicieron convertir en niño" - Sango también intentaba comprender su relato.

"Viniste a esta época por un invento que intentabas probar con tu amiga" - Kagome siguió, parece ser que también vivía en la misma época que ella, ahora todo parecía tener sentido.

"Y también has vivido por muchos años y formaste una familia con un esposa, dos hijos ya mayores y una nieta. Pero también te has enfrentado a muchas clases de enemigos que amenazaban con destruir la vida" - Inuyasha pudo entender eso, ahora comprendía por que no le pudo ganar en la pelea.

Shippo se golpeó la cabeza - "Yo no entendí mucho, ¿Que son extraterrestres?" - casi todos se cayeron al estilo anime por su pregunta inocente pero tonta.

"Básicamente son seres que viven en otros planetas, bueno eso dicen en mi época y como lo dijo Goku. La verdad jamás imaginé que los extraterrestres existieran de verdad" - Kagome comentó asombrada, su hermano menor siempre creía que los extraterrestres existían pero paraa ella le parecía una fantasía, ahora se dio cuenta de que se equivocó.

"¿Lo entendimos bien, Goku?" - preguntó Miroku para confirmar.

El se rascó la cabeza - "Bueno... si, sería como un resumen, je je"

"Oye Goku, tengo curiosidad. ¿Donde encontraste esos fragmentos?" - preguntó Kagome curiosa.

"Bueno yo había visto y sentido esos fragmetos dentro del cuerpo de algunos monstruos, solamente los vencí y así fue como los conseguí" - explicaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Esa respuesta les llamó a todos la atención.

"Espera, ¿Tu sentiste los fragmentos dentro de sus cuerpos?" - Miroku le preguntó intrigado.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Claro que si, ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"

"No pero... creíamos que Kagome era la unica persona que podía rastrear los fragmentos de la perla" - respondió la exterminadora de monstruos.

"Ah, con que era eso" - Goku había recordado el poder que tenía la chica colegiala.

"Eso nos da entender que usted joven Goku posée una gran poder espiritual aún más que la Señorita Kagome" - Miroku supuso esa idea.

"Creo que es nuestro turno de explicarte acerca de nuestro viaje para que sepas que tanto hemos hecho" - Sango sugirió su idea.

"No es necesario que me lo cuenten" - todos lo miraron extrañados por esas palabras - "Para que me entiendan... Kagome necesito que te acerces a mí" - le llamó.

"¿Yo?, ¿Pero... para qué me necesitas?" - le preguntó algo confusa.

"Solo hazlo por favor" - se lo pidió con una sonrisa.

La chica todavía estaba confundida, ella miró a sus amigos y se encogieron de hombros, ellos tampoco tenían una idea de que planeaba hacer ahora. Para aclarar sus dudas decidió acercarse al Saiyajin y luego se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura. En ese momento Goku puso una mano sobre su frente.

"Disculpá Goku, ¿Pero que intentarás hacer conmigo?" - le preguntó Kagome algo nerviosa.

El Saiyajin todavía tenía su sonrisa - "Confía en mi, te necesito por que creo que tendré más explicaciones en tí" - Y luego cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

_"¿Que es lo que quiere hacerle a Kagome?"_ - se preguntó Inuyasha a sí mismo algo tenso. Los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mente de Goku<strong>

Cuando el Saiyajin hizo contacto con la mente de Kagome, empezó a ver los recuerdos a través de su vida. Ella vivía como una adolescente normal hasta que un día un espíritu maligno la raptó a la fuerza a un pozo y eso provocó que regresara al pasado, justo en el momento en donde están.

**(Imaginense esta escena, El Saiyajin mirando imagenes mentales del transcurso de ese anime)**

En ese momento, ella se encontró con Inuyasha cuando el estaba sellado en un árbol a causa de una flecha que le lanzó la persona de quien reencarna, Kikyo. Lego el mismo espíritu que la había secuestrado intentaba robarle a ella la perla que llevaba en su cuerpo, era exactamente la misma perla en donde llevaba los fragmentos, era conocida por muchos de esta como la Perla de Shikon, capáz de aumentar considerablemente los poderes a quien lo portaba. **(4)** Luego vio como Kagome liberaba a Inuyasha del sello que lo tenía preso y acabó en seguida con el monstruo que intentaba acabar con sus vidas.

Luego al día siguiente de ese evento miró que otro monstruo en forma de cuervo intentaba llevarse la perla y justo los dos querían detenerlo. Kagome usó una flecha acompañado de una extremidad para así derrotarlo, el ataque fue un exito sin embargo pasó algo sorprendente, la flecha también le había dado justo en la perla de shikon y eso provocó que se rompiera en pedazos provocando que todos y cada uno de los fragmentos de esparcieran en todo la región. De algun modo se le hacía muy familiar, a Goku le hacía recordar sus aventuras con las esferas del dragón y era exactamente la misma tematica.

A medida que oban transcurriendo su viaje en recolectar los fragmentos, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraron con varios peligros. Muchos monstruos y espiritus intentaban hacer la misma fechoría en reunir los mismas piezas de la perla, luego el Saiyajin miró a otro ser que tenía un gran parecido a Inuyasha, era su hermano demonio Sesshomaru y a diferencia de eel, este era más despiadado y fuerte, en ese momento vio como el Híbrido estaba peleando contra su hermano, en la pelea se había ganado su arma Colmillo de Acero y así derrotó a su hermano cortandole la pierna.

En su viaje se encontraron y se hicieron amigos de Shippo a causa de que dos sujetos habían asesinado a su padre y también de reunir los fragmentos.

Luego se aliaron con el monje Miroku al querer intentar derrotarles (Vio que el comportamiento de este monje era similar al Maestro Roshi por que el también era un atrevido). Este hombre tenía una maldición en una de sus manos provocada por un sujeto que le había hecho lo mismo a sus antecedentes, la maldición se llamaba "Agujero Negro" capáz de absorber todo a su paso.

Momentos después se aliaron con Sango y Kirara despues de que ambas intentaban derrotarles pero vio que no lo hicieron intencionalmente ya que el mismo hombre que le marcó la maldición del monje les hizo una trampa mortal tanto a ellos como a la familia de Sango.

En esos recuerdos vio a un ser con intenciones malignas, la misma persona que perjudicó las vidas de Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y a Kikyo e intentaba reunir los fragmentos de Shikon, el nombre de esa persona era Naraku, su enemigo mortal:

- El provocó que Inuyasha y Kikyo se odiaran entre sí y después uno de ellos murió mientras que el otro terminó sellado.

- El marcó la maldición del agujero negro en la familia del monje Miroku incluyendose.

- El hizo una trampa contra los exterminadores de monstruos que al mismo tiempo era la familia de Sango, provocó que su hermano los mataze al igual que varios monstruos atacaran su aldea cuando aprovecharon la oportunidd, después Naraku raptó a su hermano y lo hizo su secuaz

Esa persona era un despiadado y un cobarde ya que el acostumbraba a jugar con las vidas de las personas y los obligaba a matarse entre sí en lugar de el mismo para sí no ensuciarse las manos. Ese tipo de personas hacía enojar a Goku ya que el odiaba a aquellos que no pelaban de manera justa.

Al mismo tiempo Naraku tenía otros dos aliados, una mujer y una niña que nacieron como extensión de el mismo.

Y así fue como vio el resto de las aventuras de Kagome junto con sus amigos hasta este punto.

* * *

><p><strong>De Vuelta a la Realidad<strong>

Goku salió de la mente de Kagome y luego la soltó de su frente, el había visto lo suficiente para saber todo al respecto.

"Como vi al respecto, Kagome eres una reencarnación de un sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, tu habías entrado a esta epoca a través de un poso cerca de tu hogar por la culpa de un malvado espíritu que intentaba arrebatarte la perla de Shikon que llevabas en tu cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo conociste y liberaste a Inuyasha de sello con una flecha em medio de un árbol sagrado que había hecho esa mujer. Luego otro monstruo había robado la perla y cuando intentaron recuperarla, la perla se partió en mil pedazos y se esparcieron por toda la región y así fue como iniciaron con su busqueda.

Durante su transcurso enfrentaron muchas amenazas con las mismas intenciones. Al mismo tiempo conocieron y se hicieron amigos de Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara, y así formaron su equipo para reunir todos los fragmentos.

Pero ustedes no eran las unicas personas que tenían el mismo objetivo, una persona malvada llamada Naraku juntaba los fragmentos acompañado de sus aliados. Esa persona había provocado muchas desgracias hacia algunos de ustedes y es por eso que también lo buscan para derrotarlo y pagar por todas las fechorías que había hecho" - terminó de redactar el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa.

Todos los presentes estaban completamente congelados de la impresión, de alguna manera el supo todo acerca de ellos y por todo lo que habían pasado, y también acerca de su enemigo.

Kagome se espantó y retrocedió - "¡¿Como supiste todo eso?¡, ¡¿Me leiste la mente?!" - preguntó en shock, esa habilidad era imposible de lograr a pesar de que existan esos tipos llamados "Psiquicos".

"Si, algo así" - comentó Goku tranquilo.

"¡¿Algo así?!, ¡Mejor explicate!" - Inuyasha protestó enojado.

"Calma Inuyasha. Joven Goku, ¿Podrías decirnos como aprendiste tal habilidad?" - Miroku sentía mayor interes por que la lectura de mentes no era precisamente una habilidad que poseía cualquier persona, incluyendose a el tratandose de un monje.

El se rascó la cabeza - "No estoy muy seguro de como lo hago, con los años he aprendido que si hago esto puedo saber los recuerdos de las personas" **(5)**

"Asombroso... simplemente asombroso" - fue lo único que dijo Sango bastante sorprendida.

"¡Wow!, ¡Eres increible!" - Shippo lo elogió muy emocionado, Kirara maulló de la aprobación. El Saiyajin se sintió apenado por sus comentarios.

"Disculpa Goku pero... ¿Podrías entregarnos los fragmentos de Shikon que llevas?, de seguro ya te diste cuenta de que tanta importacia tienes y es por eso que los necesitamos" - Kagome se los pidió amablemente.

El asintió con la cabeza - "De acuerdo, se los daré"

Ahora estaban nuevamente sorprendidos, ¿El aceptó entregar los fragmentos así como así sin ningúna condición?.

"¿De verdad lo harás?, ¿No quieres algo así como un intercambio o algo por el estilo?" - preguntó nuevamente Kagome.

"Claro, yo no los necesito y además ustedes los necesitan más que yo " - Goku revisaba sus prendas para sacar los fragmentos, casi todos admiraban su cooperación.

"Su honestidad es admirable Joven Goku" - Miroku dijo con una sonrisa.

Sango asintió - "Tiene razón Excelencia, al igual que su amabilidad" - comentó con una sonrisa y Kirara maulló de nuevo.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miró otro lado - "Hem, solo nos ahorró un poco el viaje"

Shippo sonrió de manera divertida - "¡Inuyasha esta celoso de Goku!" - el se rio por su comentario.

Al mitad demonio le creció una vena en su cabeza y apretó los dientes.

_***PLAM!***_

Inuyasha había golpeado al pobre zorrito en la cabeza y le formó un gran chichón, y en los ojos los tenía de garabatos.

Goku sacó de su ropa los fragmentos que llevaba y los mostró en su palma, todos estaban maravillados de ver tantos fragmentos reunidos en un solo lugar, cuando Kagome estaba a punto de recojer los fragmentos pasó algo inesperado. Los fragmentos se iluminaron aún más y luego levitaron en el aire rodeando al Saiyajin.

"¿Pero que...?" - antes de que alguien dijera algo más, los fragmentos se fusionaron al cuerpo de Goku, un fragmento en cada brazo, un fragmento en cada pierna, una en el pecho y el ultimo en su frente. **(6)**

El Saiyajin estaba en blanco y todos los demás también, ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?.

"Qué... qué... ¿Qué pasó?" - preguntó el Saiyajin completamente confundido.

Inuyasha estaba crispado por lo que vio al mismo tiempo de una furia incontenible.

"¡LO MISMO TE QUEREMOS PREGUNTAR NOSOTROS!, ¡¿QUE SESUPONE QUE HICISTE?!" - preguntó muy enojado con un grito.

"Pero, yo no hice nada" - Goku se defendió.

"¡No seas mentiroso, creí que nos darías los fragmentos de la perla y no lo hiciste!" - protestó Inuyasha con el puño levantado pero Kagome trató de calmarlo.

"No mentí, les juro que en verdad se los iba a entregar pero no tengo idea de que pasó" - Goku se defendió otra vez con las manos encima de el.

"Inuyasha tranqulizate, también creemos que no hizo nada al respecto" - Kagome lo defendió y el asintió.

Goku entró en panico y se revisó su cuerpo, claramente podía ver los resplandores dentro de el.

"Pero... ¿por qué? - luego comenzó a correr en circulos en frente de todos - "¿¡POR QUÉ...!?, ¡¿POR QUÉ SE ME METIERON ESOS FRAGMENTOS EN MI CUERPO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ?!. Bueno no importa" - esa ultima frase lo dijo con tranquilidad con los brazos en la nuca y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

"Malvado tramposo" - El mitad demonio fue el primero en levantarse e iba a atacarlo pero se daría cuenta en realidad de que eso no serviría mucho.

"No tenemos idea de lo que acaba de pasar pero por alguna rara razón los fragmentos se fusionaron contigo. Eso no es muy normal ya que en realidad la persona quien lleve uno de ellos se los pone de inmediato, sin embargo esta vez lo hicieron por voluntad propia. Curioso" - comentaba el monje.

"¿Entonces que puedo hacer?" - preguntó Goku.

"No lo sé, eso no se ha visto algo similar hasta ahora" - respondió Miroku dudoso.

"¿Y de casualidad no te los puedes quitar, Goku? - preguntó Shippo.

"Creo que lo intentaré" - El Saiyajin intentaba sacarse los fragmentos pero no podía hacerlo - "No, no puedo hacerlo"

Inuyasha gruñó - "¡No me interesa como le hagas pero te al final quitaremos esos fragmentos, y no me importa si para eso tengamos que destazarte como a un pescado!" - el lo amenazó.

"Dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso Inuyasha, ya que no le ganaste en la pelea" - contradijo Sango, el simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

En ese momento a Kagome le entró una idea - "¡Oigan!, ¿Y si Goku nos acompaña en nuestro viaje?"

Miroku asintió con la cabeza - "Eso no sería mala idea Señorita Kagome. Al fin al cabo sabe defenderse y también sabe rastrear los fragmentos de la perla"

Songo se arrodilló en frente de el - "Goku, ¿Tu quisieras acompañarnos en la busqueda de los fragmentos?, aunque te advierto que no será una tarea fácil"

"¡Claro que sí, será divertido!, además comparado con lo que he vivido antes esto no sería tan peligroso" - El Saiyajin aceptó con todo gusto.

El pequeño zorro saltaba de alegría - "¡VIVA, VIVA!, ¡Tenemos un nuevo compañero!" - el celebraba y Kirara maulló de la aprobación.

El Híbrido solamente refunfuñaba mientras estaba cruzado de brazos - "Hmm, no te sientas con ilusiones enano. Solo nos ahorrarás las molestias de buscarte cuando encontremos los demás fragmentos" - por un lado al menos no será igual de molesto que Shippo.

"Bueno ya está decidido, ahora eres nuestro nuevo amigo" - Kagome dijo con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin solamente reía por decir que tenía nuevos amigos. Y así fue como nuestro Saiyajin se unió al grupo de Inuyasha con toda la pandilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto<br>**

Un poco lejos de donde estban, cerca de un risco estaban tres figuras paradas en ese mismo lugar, fueron testigos de la batalla que habían visto.

"No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, esa persona llamada Son Goku venció a Inuyasha facilmente a pesar de que el usó el Colmillo de Acero" - Kagura estaba asombrada. Cuando ella peleó con el le había causado algunos problemas, sin embargo el Saiyajin lo derrotó como si nada. Y eso no era todo por que ahora Goku se había unido con Inuyasha y sus amigos por lo que el plan de Naraku no salió como el quería - "¿Tu que dices Kanna?" - le preguntó a la niña.

"El... no peleó enserio" - fue lo unico que dijo la niña del espejo.

"¿De verdad?. Si, creo que tal vez eso pasó por que no mostró señales de agresividad" - la mujer de los vientos analizó un poco la pelea.

Kohaku solo se quedó mirando, se sentía algo extrañado no por ver la presencia de Goku, si no más bien caundo estuvo cerca de Sango. Como si algo en su interior le dijera algo, ¿Pero qué?.

En ese momento unos insectos en forma de avispones se juntaron con ellos y al parecer les decían algo.

"¿Hmm?, ¿Que dicen?, ¿Naraku les pidió que regresemos de inmediato al castillo?" - Kagura les preguntó al enjambre de insectos venenosos y después se fueron.

Luego Kagura sacó una pluma que tenía en su listón y lo lanzó al aire, esa pluma pequeña se convirtió en una más grande, los tres se subieron en ella y se marcharon a otra dirección.

_"¿Ahora que tendrá en mente Naraku?" _- es lo que se preguntó Kagura así misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto en Otro Lugar<br>**

Sesshomaru seguía viajando en la dirección en donde sintió la presencia. Sin embargo algo raro pasó, la espada Colmillo Sagrado estaba temblando y a la vez palpitando varias veces, el Demonio se percató de eso.

_"¿Colmillo de Acero ha sido derrotado?" _- es lo que pensó Sesshomaru al sentir la intranquilidad de su espada, tal parece que ese poder es aún más de lo que se creía para lograr esa hazaña, eso o podría ser que su incopetente hermano no sabía usar el verdadero poder que había dejado su padre, a veces se preguntaba por que su padre le había dejado el Colmillo de Acero alguien tan debil como Inuyasha en lugar de el.

"¡Amo Sesshomaru, espéreme!" - llamaba Jaken jadeando con sudor al no alcanzar a su señor, al mismo tiempo estaba jalando las riendas de un gran monstruo que lo acompañaba, era un dragón de dos cabezas llamado "Ah-Un"

La pequeña Rin estaba montado en ese dragón como casi siempre lo hace, ella miró extrañada a Sesshomaru por su repentina actitud.

_"¿Me pregunto que inquieta al Señor Sesshomaru?"_ - se preguntó así misma.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN**

**(Ending 3 de Dragon Ball GT, o Ending 2, o 3 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Les gustó? por que a mi encantó escribirlo sobre todo la pelea :D<strong>_

_**Fans de Inuyasha: "Eres un maldito fanboy, le diste más ventaja a Goku"**_

_**Yo: *¬_¬* ¿Otra vez con eso?, ¡Yo soy realista, escribo lo que yo pienso y punto final!**_

_***Suspiro* En fin, traté de alargarlo lo más que pudoe por que técnicamenete Goku hubiera matado a Inuyasha en menos de los que canta un gallo si se lo hubiera propuesto, (Si así fue con Inuyasha, ¿Como sería contra Sesshomaru?), así que no manden mamadas. Y ahora han visto que a partír de entonces el Saiyajin se unió al grupo :D**_

**(1) - _Supongamos que fue el mismo golpe que Bills le dio a Goku en su primer combate._**

**(2) - _Problemente no entendieron esa frase. En el lenguaje Latinoamericano, Laura Torres hizo el doblaje de Goku niño y al vez hizo la voz de Shippo, es por eso que los dos personajes suenan muy iguales, yo estoy tomando los dialogos del doblaje Latinoamericano para ser más claro. Pero si se tratara de cualquier otro doblaje, (Japones, Ingles, Castellano etc.), entonces ya sería otra cosa por que ahora sí tienen una voz distinta. _**

**_PD: Al mismo tiempo quien hizo la voz de Kagura, (Diana Pérez), hizo la voz de Bulma, (Desde al final de la Saga de Cell hasta el GT). Y también Eduardo Garza, (Segunda voz de Krillin desde la saga de Freezer hasta la de Cell), dobló la voz de Kohaku._**

**_Esos son mis observaciones, es probable que pocos entiendan este punto._**

**(3) - _Podríamos decir que la linea del tiempo "Batalla de los Dioses" , está incluido en la historia pero podríamops suponer que Goku no había usado el poder SSJD en muchos años._**

**(4) - _Digamos que Goku podría ser una representación física de la Perla de Shikon._**

**(5) - _Goku tiene la habilidad de leer las mente, claramente se demuestra en la saga de Freezer cuando hizo lo mismo con Krillin para saber que pasaba en Namekusei._**

****(6) -_ Como dije en el punto 4, Goku de alguna manera representa a la perla misma. Creo que mejor los explico para ser más claro: Justamente la perla está formada por las cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona: Arami Tama, Nigimi Tama, Kushimi Tama, y Sakimi Tama, (Definición de cada una: Valor, Amistad, Sabiduría y Amor respectivamente) . Cuanto más equilibradas estén estas cuatro almas en una persona, mejor será ésta. Como hemos visto antes la actitud de Goku el posee cada una de esas cualidades que lleva en su alma. El es valiente, caritativo, justo, noble, sabio y cariñoso. (Pero eso sí, el ama el combate por sangre Saiyajin). Es por estas razones que Goku representaría de forma física a la Perla de Shikon. Bueno al menos eso supuso yo._****

****_Bueno, con esta me despido, digan sus opiniones o dudas en los Reviews o en un Mensaje Privado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ;)_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Power Levels: (Al final me decidí poner esa sección. ¡OJO!, estos son desde mi punto de vista)<strong>**

****Son Goku: 1,050,000,000,000** - Con 6 Fragmentos de Shikon: 1,680,000,000,000*****

****Inuyasha: 350 - Colmillo de Acero, (Viento Cortante): 950****

****Kagome Higurashi (Normal): 8 - (Flechas Mágicas y 2 Fragmentos de Shikon): 800*****

****Miroku (Normal): 35 - (Agujero Negro): 250****

****Sango (Normal): 40 - (Hiraikotsu): 240****

****Shippo (Normal): 5 - (Transformaciones): 10-20****

****Kirara (Normal): 4 - (Transformación): 200****

****Sesshomaru (Suppressed): 700****

****Jaken (Sin bastón): 3 - (Con bastón): 60****

****Rin: 4.5****

****Ah-Un: 195****

****Kikyo (Revivida): 30 - (Flechas Mágicas) 875****

****Naraku (Suppressed, Varios Fragmentos de Shikon): 975*****

****Kagura: 300****

****Kanna (Espejo): 225****

****Kohaku (Con un Fragmento de Shikon): 70*****

****Monstruos (En general): 80-100 (Con Fragmentos de la perla): 150-200*****

**** * - _Basicamente quien tenga fragmentos de la perla se aumenta el poder del portador(a), y mientras más tenga, el poder se aumentará aún más._****

****** - _Técnicamente Goku le patearía el trasero a quíen sea XDDDD. No mentía :T_****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos leemos en otro capítulo, CHAO! n_n<strong>_


	5. Un Día en la Época Feudal

_**Hola otra vez amigos, ¿Es idea mía, o creo que publiqué varios capítulos de esta historia por en este mes que de costumbre?.**_

_**Lo digo en serio, con esta voy cinco y normalmente subo entre dos o un solo capitulo de cada historia.**_

_**En fin, eso no importa mucho mientras siga actualizando mientras pueda antes de que acaba el año, quedan aproximadamente 36 días para que acabe el año.**_

_**A parte, a diferencia de muchos usuarios yo soy el que actualizo con menos tiempo, ya que esos usuarios terminan actualizando hasta dentro de meses o hasta años en un capitulo, y para colmo esos capítulos terminaba siendo anuncios *-_-***_

_**Creo que se me olvidó poner un detalle acerca de las notas que dejé en el capitulo anterior:**_

_**- Es acerca de las voces de Goku y Shippo, sabemos que suenan igual en esta historia pero, ¿Cómo podrían diferenciarlos entre los dos?. La respuesta es simple y es en el modo de hablar: los dialagos y la manera de hablar de Goku suenan más valientes e infantiles pero al mismo tiempo serios cuando se trata de combates y también su comportamiento es un poco más maduro que el zorrito ya que el no molesta (mucho) de manera infantil a sus amigos, mientras que Shippo su manera de hablar es más cobarde y más infantil que el Saiyajin, cuando se trata de situaciones de vida o muerte el hace lo que puede para ayudar a sus amigos y también molesta más, (Solo a Inuyasha pero no a los demás).**_

_**Okay, sin más perdidas de tiempo. CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>La Odisea del Saiyajin<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Un Día Normal en la Época Feudal  
><strong>

**(Intro)**

**(Opening 2 de Dragon Ball GT u Opening 2 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

Ahora nuestro nuevo equipo estaba conformado por un Saiyajin, un mitad demonio perro, tres humanos con habilidades formidables y dos pequeñas criaturas que igual tienen sus características especiales.

El equipo caminaba tranquilamente por los rumbos del bosque, habían decidido regresar a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede. Entré casi todos ellos estaban conversando acerca de unas cosas en particular, "casi" por que Inuyasha mantenía distancia para no estar cerca del Saiyajin, el todavía permanecía molesto por romperlo muy duro el orgullo.

Kagome era la que estaba hablando con Goku acerca de sus vidas en la época actual y otras en ésta epoca.

"¿Entonces tú controlas a Inuyasha cuando dices la palabra **"ABAJO"**?" - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin por la habilidad que tenía la chica para dominarlo. Sin embargo pasó algo cuando dijo esa palabra. El collar de Inuyasha se iluminó y se desplomó contra el suelo, todos los demás incluyendo al Saiyajin se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pasó. **(1)**

El Híbrido gruño mientras sacaba su cabeza de la tierra - "Kagome... ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!, ¡SI NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!" - el exclamó con enojo.

"Pero Inuyasha, yo no lo hice" - Kagome se defendió.

Goku levantó la mano - "Yo fui el culpable Inuyasha, discúlpame por favor. Yo solamente había dicho **ABAJO...**"- y sin querer provocó que el collar se iluminara otra vez e Inuyasha se cayera otra vez al suelo. **(1*)**

"Creí que yo era la única que hacía eso" - Kagome parpadeó un par de veces.

"Increíble, parece ser que el Joven Goku tiene la misma habilidad de controlamiento al igual que la Señorita Kagome" - comentó Miroku impresionado por la nueva habilidad sorpresa del Saiyajin.

Sango asintió con la cabeza - "Es verdad, no me deja sorprender" - comentó con los ojos abiertos, Kirara maulló de la aprobación

"Uyy, que envidia. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo para controlar a ese tonto de Inuyasha" - Shippo sentía algo de celos por que alguién más de Kagome si podía controlar a la bestia las veces que quisiera, al menos alguien más lo protegería cada vez que lo molestara.

El mitad demonio sacó de nuevo la cabeza - _"¡Me las pagarás engendro!" _- pensó furioso por que ya lo había humillado lo suficiente, y no solo eso ahora otra persona lo manipularía las veces que se le antojara.

"¿Estás bien?" - preguntó el Saiyajin acercándose, el le iba a ayudar a levantarse pero este rechazó su mano.

Inuyasha gruñó de rabia - "¡Eres un inepto, ahora de seguro usarás esto en mi contra, ¿verdad?!" - le preguntó.

"La verdad no, lo hice sin darme cuenta de las consecuencias. Yo no lo usaría contra ti si llegáramos a pelear otra vez por que eso sería trampa y no sería una pelea justa. Solamente lo haría si llegaras a descontrolarte en alguna ocasión" - dijo Goku confesó con su típica sonrisa.

"Admiro su honestidad" - comentó el monje y todos asintieron por sus palabras.

A Inuyasha no le importó mucho su comentario - "¡Ja!, pues me da gusto que digas eso por que me desagradaría que pasara eso de nuevo, si de por sí ya tengo suficiente con Kagome para que alguien más me manipule" - dijo con algo de enojo y satisfacción.

Luego se puso con las manos en la nuca - "Si, la verdad no usaría de nuevo la palabra **ABAJO**" - sin embargo de nuevo pasó lo mismo e Inuyasha se desplomó contra el suelo - "Uy, discúlpame Inu..." - el Saiyajin intentó disculparse pero el lo interrumpió.

"Mejor cállate y olvídalo Goku" - dijo acostado en la tierra el pobre Híbrido, al menos el notó que sus disculpas eran sinceras diferenciado las de Kagome.

"Pobre Inuyasha" - comentó el pequeño zorro con algo de lastima y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Unos momentos después volvieron a su caminata, Inuyasha se quitaba el barro de su rostro al igual que el de su ropa mientras que el mantenía distancia al resto de sus amigos, Goku seguía conversando con los demás.

"Dime Goku, ¿Nos podrías enseñar ese bastón que tienes atrás?" - la exterminadora de monstruos se lo pidió de favor.

"Está bien" - el asintió y sacó el bastón rojo que portaba en su espalda - "Pero este no es un bastón común. Este es el báculo sagrado y es un recuerdo que me dejó mi abuelito" - explicaba mientras hacía varios movimientos con su arma, casi todos se maravillaban por sus rápidos movimientos en especial Sango ya que ese nivel de habilidad era igual o incluso más que los exterminadores de monstruos.

"¡Wow, eres muy bueno manejando esa cosa!" - elogió Shippo emocionado.

El Saiyajin sonrió de manera confiada - "Eso no es nada, ahora miren esto. ¡Crece, Báculo Sagrado!" - exclamó y en ese momento el bastón se iluminó para después largarse a una distancia muy considerable, Inuyasha que estaba lejos del grupo apenas pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del bastón y pudo esquivarlo a tiempo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

"Maravilloso..." - fue lo que dijo Kagome impresionada.

_"Debe ser igual al Ruyi Jingu Bang como en la leyenda, que el bastón mágico es hecho de hierro pero tan duro como el diamante, y también que puede cambiar de tamaño de acuerdo al deseo de su dueño. Parece ser que todo encaja" _- pensó Miroku al ver la enorme distancia

"¡Goku, ¿Que intentabas hacer?!, ¡Por poco y me perforas el cráneo!" - el exclamó sumamente molesto de sus payasadas parecía ser que lo quería matar sin intenciones, o al menos eso pensaba.

Ahora puso el gran báculo en forma vertical - "Discúlpame otra vez Inuyasha, solo estaba enseñando a nuestros amigos mi báculo sagrado, Je je" - El Saiyajin se sintió avergonzado y se rió nerviosamente.

Luego el mitad demonio se acercaba a el - "¡Ya me cansé de tus disculpas mono cilindrero, será mejor que ya me dejes de molestar!" - el lo amenazó con el puño levantado pero Miorku lo detuvo.

"Tranquilo bestia, Goku no quería atacarte con malas intensiones" - el monje habló de forma pacifica.

Inuyasha gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y los ignoró a todos.

"Te pido una disculpa Joven Goku por la actitud negativa de Inuyasha" - Miroku se disculpó por el.

El Saiyajin todavía conservaba su sonrisa - "No importa, de todas formas yo tengo unos amigos que se comportan igual o aún peor que Inuyasha"

_"¿Existe alguien peor que Inuyasha?, yo no lo creo" _- pensó Kagome incrédula considerando las cualidades del híbrido y sin contar a otros gruñones y orgullosos de esta época.

_**(Vegeta y Piccoro: Hmm! - cruzados de brazos)**_

Shippo miró al cielo estupefacto, el intentaba fijar su vista con las manos para ver que tanto había alcanzado el bastón mágico de Goku.

"¡Ayyy, que altísimo!" - comentó el zorrito mágico asombrado.

Sango intentaba hacer lo mismo - "Es cierto Shippo, se alargó tanto que no podemos calcular con exactitud a donde termina el otro extremo" - dijo mirando y se apoyó con sus manos para ver claro y Kirara maulló de la aprobación.

"Probablemente esté a cientos de kilómetros en el aire" - Kagome siguió su ejemplo y miró al cielo, ella no desearía estar en ese extremo por que le tenía algo de vértigo a las alturas.

Luego de sus comentarios, el báculo volvió a su tamaño original y Goku lo guardó de nuevo en su espalda.

"Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo por que hay algo más que quiero enseñarles" - dijo el Saiyajin mientras preparaba su aliento - "¡NUBE VOLADORAAAAAAAAAAA!" - gritó muy fuerte y todos se taparon los oídos por la enorme voz que poseía.

"¿A que demonios le gritas?" - preguntó molesto Inuyasha mientras se limpiaba las orejas con su dedo.

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando de repente en los cielos apareció una nube amarilla a una velocidad increíble y esta se detuvo en frente de todos, parpadearon un par de veces por la confusión. Al parecer el también tenía su propio medio de transporte, (La primera era Kirara cuando se transformaba y el segundo era Shippo en algunas de sus transformaciones, por ejemplo un globo gigante con grandes ojos saltones y viscos).

"¿Pero qué es eso?" - preguntó Kagome apuntando la nube extraña.

"Esta es mi Nube Voladora, ha sido un regalo de uno de mis maestros y la he tenido conmigo desde hace varios años" - les explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Increíble, es la primera vez que veo que una nube que responda la voluntad de una persona" - comentó la exterminadora de monstruos asombrada y su mascota Kirara maulló. **(2)**

"Y por curiosidad, ¿A caso podemos subirnos en ella, Joven Goku?" - preguntó Miroku.

El se rascó la barbilla - "Bueno... si pueden pero la Nube Voladora solamente permite a las personas que tengan un corazón puro"

Shippo se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza - "Lastima para Inuyasha"

El Híbrido le salió una vena en la cabeza y luego lo golpeó en su cabeza formandole un gran chichón - "¡¿Que insinúas pequeña sabandija?!" - preguntó muy molesto.

"Inuyasha, **¡ABAJO!**" - Kagome dijo su palabra mágica e Inuyasha cayó contra el suelo, de nuevo.

Goku y el resto se rieron nerviosamente al ver la escena, parece ser que siempre les gusta llevarse así.

"Bueno, ¿Que les parece si intentan subirse en ella?. Kagome creo que deberías probarlo primero" - El Saiyajin le sugirió.

"Es... Esta bien, si tu insistes" - La chica adolescente se acercó a la nube amarilla, ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para no ver su propia caída, puso primero su pie derecho y luego el izquierdo, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la Nube Voladora sin ningún problema - "Yo... yo... funcionó... realmente funcionó" - decía asombrada mientras sentía la suavidad de la nube amarilla, era la primera que realmente tocaba una nube.

"Creo que debí esperarlo, tu su tienes un corazón puro Kagome" - El Saiyajin dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por tu comentario Goku" - Ella sonrió y le agradeció por sus palabras, a diferencia de otras personas.

"Bien, creo que es mi turno de intentar" - El monje decidió ser el segundo en subirse, sin embargo cuando puso el primer pie inmediatamente se cayó al suelo.

"¿Por que no estoy sorprendida?" - Sango se preguntó a sí misma como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvio.

Miroku se levantó y sacudió sus prendas - "No lo entiendo, si yo soy una persona con buenas acciones"

*¬_¬* "¿Buenas acciones?, si como digas Libidinoso" - Inuyasha comentó con desacuerdo, todos los demás sabían exactamente lo que hacía y como es el monje pervertido.

"Que raro, ya me parecías una buena persona pero la Nube Voladora fue quien juzgó realmente lo que eres" - comentó Goku con los brazos en la nuca.

"Creo que me toca a mí" - Sango pidió ser voluntaria, cuando ella puso el primer pie ella si lo tocó, así que ella se sentó y no hubo problema alguno - "Funcionó" - luego Kirara se bajó de su hombro y también ella pudo estar en la nube. **(3)**

"Veo que tu eres de buenas acciones Sango, y también digo lo mismo por Kirara" - comentó el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Genial, ahora sigo yo!" - Shippo exclamó de alegría y dio un salto para comprobarlo por sí mismo, cuando aterrizó pudo tocar claramente la Nube Voladora, ahora se sentía más que feliz el pequeño zorro. **(3*)**

"Shippo logró también" - Kagome comentó y luego miró a la ultima persona con orejas de perro - "Inuyasha, creo que deberías subirte tú" - se lo pidió

El mitad demonio se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado "No tengo ninguna razón de hacerlo y además no me interesa subirme en esa cosa" - comentó molesto.

"Vamos Inuyasha, no pierdes nada con intentarlo" - Goku también le pido amablemente.

"He dicho que no" - Inuyasha protestó.

Luego Shippo se acercó a la oreja del Saiyajin - "Mejor no gastes saliva Goku, Inuyasha sabe muy bien que no podría subirse en la nube por que el no es puro de corazón aunque volviera a nacer" - le susurró.

El Híbrido escuchó claramente lo que dijo - "¡¿Que dijiste!, ¡Repitelo una vez más!" - le ordenó muy molesto, el pequeño zorro se asustó y se escondió detrás de Goku.

"Inuyasha tranquilízate. Goku tiene razón, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes" - Kagome razonó con el.

El mitad demonio gruñó y decidió hacer caso por esta vez. Se acercó a la nube amarilla y luego se subió, y como era de esperarse Inuyasha terminó callendose al suelo, de nuevo. El gruñó de la vergüenza y se levantó.

"Mmm, lastima pero de todas formas no importa, ¿verdad?" - Goku preguntó con una risita.

"Cállate" - Inuyasha dijo de mala y lo ignoró.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Siguieron con su pacifico camino hasta llegar cerca de unos arroyos, sin embargo Goku sintió algo y se detuvo en el camino, los demás lo miraron extrañado.

"¿Mmm?. Goku, ¿Que te pasa?" - preguntó Kagome.

"Alguien viene hacia acá" - dijo serio el Saiyajin mirando hacia otro dirección.

El híbrido miró en la misma dirección y olfateó - "Tiene razón, alguien viene hacia nosotros. Ese maldito olor..." - Inuyasha reconoció ese detestable olor.

En ese momento oyeron una malévola risa muy conocida para los otros pero que Goku desconocía, encima de una roca había una figura encapuchada con un traje de babuino blanco con el rostro azul.

"Je je, me da gusto verte de nuevo, Inuyasha" - saludo Naraku con una sonrisa.

"¡NARAKU!" - Casi todos gritaron menos Goku por que permaneció con una mirada seria. El recordó que había visto en la mente de Kagome la identidad de esa persona al igual que su vestimenta.

"Como veo tienen un nuevo amiguito bastante interesante" - decía mirando al Saiyajin.

"¡Malvado, ahora si nos las pagarás de una vez por todas!" - Inuyasha desenvainó su Colmillo de Acero y se puso a la defensiva. Al igual que Sango preparó su Hiraikotsu, Kirara se transformó en su verdadera apariencia y Miroku preparó su mano derecha mientras que Shippo se asustó y abrazó a Kagome y ella preparó su arco y una flecha.

Naraku volvió a reírse - "Como siempre tan impertinente mi querido Inuyasha, por eso fuiste derrotado fácilmente por Son Goku"

"¡¿QUE?!" - El mitad demonio y los demás se sorprendieron, ¿Como lo supo tan pronto?.

"Al parecer sabes algo acerca de mí, Naraku" - Goku dijo con una sonrisa no muy despreocupado y también mencionó su nombre.

El permanecía con su actitud confiada - "Y como veo tu también te has enterado de mi existencia. Desde hace un tiempo sentí un nuevo poder en este mundo y precisamente proviene dentro de tí y ahora que tienes seis fragmentos de Shikon en tu cuerpo, planeo usar tu gran poder para así poner a este mundo en mis manos" - Naraku confesó su plan.

Goku también permanecía tranquilo - "Dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso, mi poder es más allá de tu imaginación. Y también para lograr tus deseos necesitas vencerme"

Inuyasha se puso en frente - "¡No me importa que es lo que planeas o lo que quieras hacer con el, este combate es solo entre tu y yo!" - protestó enojado.

Y sin más que dijera, salieron tentáculos de color café debajo del cuerpo de Naraku, el Híbrido junto con los demás se prepararon para atacar a su rival menos el Saiyajin que seguía parado sin tener preocupación alguna por que sintió que tanto poder tenía Naraku.

**"¡AGUJERO NEGRO!" **- Miroku decidió hacer el primer movimiento, con su mano derecha sacó un vórtice que succionaba todo. Sin embargo muy el astuto de sacó otro de sus trucos, el convocó un grupo de insectos que salieron de su cuerpo para así evitar su ataque, el monje sabía lo peligroso que eran esos insectos y no quería arriesgar su vida de nuevo, así que decidieron atacar físicamente.

**"¡HIRAIKOTSU!" **- Sango lanzó su enorme boomerang para exterminar con la plaga de insectos y después atacar a los tentáculos, después Kagome lanzó una flecha sagrada para darle directamente a Naraku, el ataque casi fue un éxito por que el esquivo pero algunos de sus tentáculos fueron cortados. Sin embargo, el mitad demonio usó su técnica de regenaración para recuperar sus tentaculos.

"¡Maldición, no le hicimos nada!" - Sango gruño mientras volvía a agarrar su boomerang.

Inuyasha dio un salto preparando su gran espada - "¡Esto déjenmelo a mí!" - el híbrido atacó a Naraku con el Colmillo de Acero en su cuerpo, el ataque fue exitoso sin embargo cometió un error por que en la cicatriz de Naraku salió un humo de color oscuro, Inuyasha sabía que era venenoso así que se cubrió la nariz y se apartó a distancia de el al igual que los demás, sin embargo notaron que Goku era el único que no se movió y el humo venía hacia el.

"¡GOKU, ESQUIVA EL HUMO VENENOSO, ES PELIGROSO!" - Kagome le gritó preocupada.

Pero ya era tarde por que el Saiyajin fue cubrido por la niebla venenosa. Todos se quedaron paralizados, nadie podría soportar el humo venenoso, Naraku reía malignamente al creer que tenía la victoria ganada, sin embargo no fue así.

"¡¿QUE!" - preguntó en shock al igual que los otros. Cuando el humo se desvaneció Goku estaba en perfecto estado, al parecer un pequeño campo invisible cubría su área y por eso el veneno jamás hizo contacto, pero eso no lo notaron algunos.

"¿Goku está bien?, ¿Pero... como lo hizo si ni siquiera movió un dedo?" - preguntó Shippo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No lo sé Shippo, no entiendo como no fue afectado por el veneno de Naraku" - Miroku comentó sorprendido.

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta, al mínimo contacto con el humo de Naraku dañaría severamente el interior de cualquier persona, sin embargo el permacía sano y salvo, ¿Su resistencia será demasiado fuerte?.

Naraku estaba algo atónito, nadie había sido capaz de salir vivo de su niebla venenosa, parece ser que las capacidades que tiene son aún más de lo que esperaba y eso aumentó su ambición. Ahora comenzó a reirse malignamente.

"Veo que tu resistencia es bastante formidable para aguantar mi poderoso veneno, mi querido Goku. De verdad maravilloso" - el mitad demonio lo elogió.

"Se necesitaria más que un simple veneno para poder matarme" - dijo Goku con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Por que Goku todavía permanece tranquilo?" - preguntó Sango confundida al notar la actitud despreocupada del Saiyajin, los demás se preguntaron lo mismo.

"Je je, creo que tienes razón en eso. Necesitas más motivación y más reto" - en ese momento Naraku convocó un vórtice y cientos de monstruos salieron de ahí.

"¡GOKU!" - Todos fueron a ayudarle para derrotar esos cientos de monstruos

El Saiyajin dejó de cruzarse de brazos y decidió hacer su técnica especial. El ahuecó sus manos cerca de su pecho - **"Kaaa... Meee..." **- una esfera de energia de colorse formó en sus manos - **"Haaa... Meee..." **- la esfera se hizo un poco más grande.

"¿Pero qué...?" - Todos incluyendo a Naraku se quedaron congelados por el movimiento que estaba haciendo el Saiyajin, ¿Que clase de técnica era esa?. Los monstruos sin embargo no tenían razonamiento para saber que estaba pasando y seguían su trayecto hacia el Saiyajin.

**"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!" **- Con un grito, Goku disparó de las palmas de sus manos un gran rayo de color azul, ese poder acabó en un segundo a todos los monstruos desintegrandolos por completo. Al mismo tiempo el ataque iba directo a Naraku, no tenía la posibilidad de escapar o contrarrestar a tiempo, fue sucumbido ante la técnica y recibió un gran daño.

"¡Guuuuaaaaahhhhh!" - Naraku gruño de dolor y su cuerpo se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

Todos estaban congelados por la impresión de la técnica que acababan de ver.

"Wow..." - fue lo que Inuyasha murmuró en voz aturdida.

"No puedo... creerlo" - dijo Miroku también paralizado.

"Igual... que los extraterrestres en la televisión" - Kagome comentó recordando que en aquellas caricaturas los personajes sacaban lasers casi de la misma forma.

"Increible... tal poder... acabó con todos y a Naraku... de un solo ataque" - Sango tartamudeó.

"Eso... fue... ¡GENIAL!" - Shippo comentó muy emocionado mientras saltaba y Kirara rugió de aprobación.

Goku solamente suspiró al tener la batalla ganada, era demasiado raro que derrotara con un simple Kamehameha a Naraku considerando la clase de enemigo que es a pesar de que existe una gran diferencia de poderes, es lo que pensó mientras se acercaba a lo que quedaba de terreno en donde atacó y notó algo entre los escombros. Era un especie de marioneta hecha de lodo tierra atado con algunos cabellos dentro, cuando lo recogió este se desintegró y eso fue por el ataque.

_"Presiento que me estaba probando ese sujeto por que este no es el verdadero" _- Es lo que pensó el Saiyajin seriamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shipp y Kirara se acercaron a el.

"¡Goku, fuiste completamente estupendo!" - Kagome lo felicitó.

"¡Si es cierto, en menos de un segundo derrotaste a Naraku y asu ejercito!" - El pequeño zorro le siguó.

Goku se rascaba la cabeza con una risita - "Je je no fue nada, en serio" - pero pronto puso una cara seria al instante - "Aunque... creo que este era solo una imitación por que su poder era débil"

El monje asintió por sus palabras - "Tienes toda razón Joven Goku, Naraku puede crear muchas marionetas de sí mismo y así engañarnos para que el no nos ataque con sus propias manos.

"Es verdad Excelencia, es un cobarde y un tramposo" - comentó seriamente la exterminadora.

El híbrido prefirió hablar con el acerca de algo más importante - "Goku, ¿Que clase de técnica usaste contra todos esos monstruos?" - le preguntó y a la vez todos tenían esa curiosidad.

El Saiyajin asintió - "Les explicaré. El ataque que usó contra todos fue el Kamehameha" - todos tenían una gran duda de nuevo.

"¿Que es el Kamehameha?" - preguntó Shippo rascandose la cabeza.

"El Kamehameha lo aprendí por parte de uno de mis grandes maestros. Es una técnica especial en donde concentras toda la energía de tu cuerpo y las expulsas de un solo golpe. Saben, a mi maestro originalmente le había tomado 50 años de entrenamiento en hacerlo pero yo solo lo aprendí en tan solo unos segundos" - explicaba mientras volvía a hacer la misma técnica solo que la hizo un poco más débil que la anterior. Todos estaban asombrados por la nueva técnica que jamás había escuchado o visto antes. **(4)** **  
><strong>

El monje escuchó con atención su explicación y demostración pero había una parte que realmente lo atrajo - "¿La energía de tu cuerpo?, ¿Eso quiere decir que usaste... el Ki?" - le preguntó y el Saiyajin asintió de afirmación.

"¿Que es el Ki?" - preguntó Kagome curiosa al igual que Shippo.

"El Ki es la energía interior, o energía vital de un ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el Ki de mejor o menor manera pero para lograr eso requiere de largos años de entrenamiento donde implica la soledad. El Ki tiene gran cantidad de usos: Expulsar esa energía interior de un solo golpe o varios, detectar presencias, detectar poder mostrado, detectar el poder ocultado, ocultar su presencia, detectar como es el ki de las demás personas, concentrarlo en un punto y aumentarla para mejorar un aspecto de forma continua, de forma puntual; mejorar la defensa, aumentar la velocidad, aumentar la fuerza de un ataque y entre otros más, o para crear un proyectil y finalmente crear técnicas" - El monje explicaba detalladamente lo que significaba.

Sango comprendía un poco acerca de su relato ya que antes lo había oído con los otros exterminadores de monstruos - "Ese relato me lo había dicho mi padre pero a decir verdad jamás había visto que una persona realmente dominara el Ki desde hace siglos atrás ya que como había dicho antes Excelencia. Para lograr perfeccionarlo se requiere entrenamiento espiritual durante bastante tiempo, con el tiempo la persona necesitaría estar en un lugar donde no pueda ser absolutamente molestado por la civilización, aún tratándose de familiares"

"¿Estamos en lo cierto, Joven Goku?" - preguntó Miroku.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza - "Emm... Si, si eso puede significar realmente, je je"

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Como aprendiste todo eso, si no has vivido tanto tiempo?" - preguntó Inuyasha para saber más datos, (Me sorprende que quiera saber más, bueno se trata de Inuyasha, ¿verdad?).

"Cuando se tiene tantos maestros aprendes nuevas cosas, y si entrenas con tiempo, paciencia, esfuerzo y dedicación puedes mejorar cada una de tus técnicas mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Eso es lo que me ha llevado hasta ahora" - respondió con su típica sonrisa.

"De verdad usted me sorprende Joven Goku. Usted combina la fuerza con la sabiduría y ambos elementos son fundamentales, y eso es especial ya que en este mundo no existen muchas personas que posean esas cualidades. Usted se ganó mi respeto" - el monje alabó con una reverencia.

*¬_¬* - Sango lo miró con ojos de desacuerdo por las ultimas palabras que dijo - "Creo que usted se encuentra entre todas esas personas desequilibradas, ¿No es así, Excelencia?"

Loas demás se rieron por su comentario mientras que el monje tosió para disimular.

"No entendí mucho" - Shippo dijo confundido por que no entendió la parte de que significaba el Ki.

"No me sorprende de tí, mosca peluda" - Inuyasha se burló de el, al menos pudo entender algo pero solo lo más importante. El pequeño zorro se molestó y le sacó la lengua.

"Inuyasha, ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos" - Kagome lo miró con desaprobación y los calmó.

"Bueno, bueno. Que tal si en lugar de discutir nos vamos de regreso a la aldea" - Miroku sugirió que todos fueran en paz, todos aceptaron su idea y volvieron a su caminata.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto<br>**

En el castillo fantasmal, Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku habían llegado justo a donde estaba el verdadero Naraku, se podría decir que no estaba tan molesto si no más bien todavía conservaba su maligna sonrisa.

"Naraku, ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento?" - Kagura le preguntó con la ceja levantada.

"Muy simple Kagura, acaba de pasar cosas de verdad interesantes" - respondió el mitad demonio con una leve risa.

La mujer de los vientos seguía confusa - "¿Algo interesante?, Te informo que esa persona Son Goku se acaba de unir a Inuyasha junto con sus amigos y eso podría complicarse mucho. Tu plan no salió como querías"

"Hay más que eso. Kanna..." - se dirigió a la niña del espejo y este mostró la batalla que tuvo primero Goku contra Inuyasha y luego con el clon que había creado, Kagura y Kohaku vieron a través del espejo y no evitaron sentir impresión por el extraño movimiento de rayo color azul que había lanzado el Saiyajin contra ese clon.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿Pero supongo que eso no es todo, verdad?" - le preguntó Kagura.

"Acertaste, gracias a mis insectos y al espejo de Kanna pude recolectar información acerca del nuevo invitado. Supimos que en realidad es un extraterrestre, un ser que nació de otro planeta y la consecuencia de su estatura fue a causa de unos objetos mágicos con un dragón que concede deseos, por esa razón es muy diferente entre todos nosotros. Y no solo eso, al parecer puede dominar el Ki" - Naraku describía lo nuevo de lo que se había enterado.

"¿El Ki?" - Kagura sintió curiosidad al decir esa ultima frase.

"Al parecer... es la energía vital que posee cada ser vivo, también es una habilidad que los humanos habían desarrollado... desde hace siglos atrás pero nadie lo había usado a la perfección desde entonces... por que requiere intensos entrenamientos" - Kanna continuaba la explicación.

"Y es precisamente por eso que me hace interesar en sus poderes" - Naraku dijo esa frase con ambición.

"¿Y tú crees que caerá fácilmente en tus trucos?, Si ni siquiera tu copia pudo hacer que peleara seriamente?" - La mujer de los vientos le preguntó otra vez.

El mitad demonio solamente rió - "El momento llegará Kagura, por ahora hay que mantenerlo "ocupado" y sus nuevos amigos serán de utilidad"

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN**

**(Ending 3 de Dragon Ball GT, o Ending 2, o 3 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tantas aventuras y enemigos se enfrentarán Goku y sus amigos?<strong>_

_**¿Que planeará Naraku en contra del Saiyajin?**_

_**¿Tendré más seguidores y comentarios?**_

_**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**_

_**Bueno amigos, ese es todo el capítulo que planee ahora, siento que fue algo corto pero al menos ya le hice y eso es más que suficiente para mí.  
><strong>_

_**Creo que sería la ultima actualización de este mes pero de esta historia, no se angustien por que estoy escribiendo los otros capitulos de mis historias para que también las actualize.**_

_**Les agradezco que me apoyen y sigan atentos a mis actualizaciones, y compartan esto con sus amigos ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1,*) - <em>Como Goku tiene tantos poderes espirituales como Kagome, el también tiene la habilidad de controlar a las bestias como lo hacen los humanos en la tierra por que ha vivido en las montañas y trata con la fauna con facilidad. Así que Inuyasha tendrá otro domador XDDD, (No mentía).<em>**

**(2) - _Tampoco saben acerca de Karin y su torre, ustedes saben bien que originalmente la Nube Voladora viene exactamente de ese lugar._**

**(3) - _**Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Kirara si tenían el corazón lo suficientemente puro para subirse en la nube, (Miroku y Inuyasha no por razones obvias). Lo de Kagome creo que ya lo podrían saber. Las Travesuras de Shippo no son tan malas, y solamente lo hace a una persona en particular, el es inocente, cómico y trata de ayudar a sus amigos en las peores situaciones. En el caso de de Sango y Kirara a pesar de que ambas matan monstruos no lo hacen por razones malvadas, si no todo lo contrario y eso se nota a simple vista, al mismo tiempo ellas ayudan a sus amigos en las buenas y en las malas.**_**

**(4) - _**Puedo explicar eso, en esta época era cuando el Maestro Roshi todavía no nacía, por esa razón nadie sabía acerca del Kamehameha por que precisamente el lo creó. Les diré otro detalle, contando su edad hasta el DBGT, Roshi tiene 365 años, y si le restamos 500 años, (500 - 365 = 135). Eso significa que esta época es 135 A.R. (Antes de Roshi).**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos leemos en otro capitulo, CHAO! n_n<strong>_


	6. El Rival y el Hermano de Inuyasha

_**Hola a todos, buenos día, tardes, noches o en cualquier hora en donde estén viendo esto, después de casi dos largos meses al fin actualizo esta historia Crossover, las razón por lo que no lo había hecho antes es que dediqué todo mi tiempo para terminar mi otra historia "Goku en Equestria" que por cierto ya terminé hace unos pocos días. Entonces durante este mes me dedicaré a escribir capítulos entre mis otras tres obras hasta que sea Febrero. :D**_

_**Si leyeron el capitulo 24 de "Goku en Equestria", en una escena probablemente se dieron cuenta de que Wiss mencionó un dialogo diciendo que Goku estuvo en la época feudal en su busqueda de la Perla de Shikon. Pues dejenme decirles que eso está confirmado, esta historia conecta con la de MLP, (Podríamos decir que esta historia es una precuela a la ya mencionada).**_

_**De seguro se preguntaran del por qué hice decidí esto, bueno la razón es muy sencilla y es por que quise agregar más emoción a Dragon Ball GT, muchs fans no lo vieron con buenos ojos pero eso es algo comprensible debido a la duración total, personajes y aparte por que esa saga no fue hecha por el mismo creador Akira Toriyama, pero no pueden negar que DBGT marca el fín definitivo de todo el manga y anime. Así que con estas dos historias es como si alargara más el trama, DBGT+Inu es un intermedio entre la Saga de Super Numero 17 y la de DBGT+MLP+HP es una continuación directa después de los Dragones Malignos, claro ya se los mencioné antes.**_

_**Bueno ya que que están aclaradas las cosas, ¡CONTINUAMOS!.**_

**_Declaro:_**

**_Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Funimation Entertainment._**

**_Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Yasunao Aoki, Masashi Ikeda , y de Shogakukan._**

**_Pero la historia si es hecha por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Odisea del Saiyajin<strong>

**Capitulo 6: El Rival y el Hermano de Inuyasha**

**(Intro)**

**(El mismo caso con el capitulo anterior, un capitulo con el opening 2 de Dragon Ball GT o con el opening 2 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

Nuestro grupo de amigos seguían su camino de regreso a la aldea después de la pelea con el falso Naraku, a decir verdad Inuyasha y el resto de los seguían aún seguían impresionados por la enorme facilidad en que lo venció con sus poderes, no se podrían imaginar que pasaría si el verdadero se encontrara con el. _**(Lo mismo pienso yo).**_

Su camino duró tranquilamente por unos momentos hasta que sucedió algo.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Pero que es eso?" - preguntó Goku mientras miraba una dirección.

"¿Eh?, ¿Que es lo que sucede Goku?" - preguntó Kagome confusa por su repentino comportamiento.

En ese momento el Saiyajin sintió una presencia - "Alguien viene hacia esta dirección y viene algo rápido. No solo eso también detecto dos fragmentos de la perla" - miró hacia el noroeste y claramente a lo lejos podía ver una especie de tornado no muy grande girando.

Kagome también sintió la presencia de fragmentos - "Tienes razón, se está acercan unos fragmentos" - al parecer se le hacían muy familiares.

"Esperen un momento... este olor se me hace muy conocido" - en ese momento Inuyasha pudo detectar un esencia que no había olido hace un tiempo y eso lo repugnaba.

Unos momentos después el misterioso torbellino se dirigía justo a donde estaba el grupo, Inuyasha, Kagome y los demás se cubrieron por el polvo que produjo a excepción del Saiyajin ya que permanecía tranquilo. En ese instante se podía ver la silueta de una persona tras desvanecer el tornado.

"Hola Kagome" - saludó esa misteriosa persona específicamente a la chica adolescente; tenía los ojos de un color azul claro, cabello negro y algo largo recogido, posee la piel morena y unas cejas que hacen contraste, su vestimenta es un tipo de armadura lobuna una cinta color café, ademas se cubre con pieles de lobo y carga una pequeña espada y tiene una mirada de confianza en si mismo. El mitad demonio reconoció esa persona y era una de las cuantos monstruos que detestaba.

"¡Eres tu Koga!" - exclamó enojado Inuyasha, todavía recordó el mal momento cuando se conocieron.

"Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte bestia, ¿Sigues igual de impertinente?" - preguntó Koga con un tono burlon.

El gruñó por su comentario - "Justo te iba preguntar lo mismo, lobo sarnoso. ¿A que demonios viniste?" - el inquirió mientras preparaba sus garras.

El simplemente volteó - _*Feh*_ "Eso no te incumbe bestia asquerosa, solo vine para comprobar como estaba Kagome" - en ese momento el lobo se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos - "Dime preciosa, ¿Te encuentras bien?" - preguntó preocupado mientras hablaba con su "amada".

A Kagome le salió una gota de sudor en su espalda - "Eh... yo estoy bien Joven Koga, no hay nada de que preocuparnos, je je" - respondió nerviosa por que siempre hacía eso con ella.

Inuyasha gruñó por que sentía algo de celos - "Malvado, ¿Nada para eso viniste lobo?" - quería despedazarlo por que siempre quiere acercarsele a Kagome cuando se le da la gana.

"¿Pues para que otra razón vendría perro pulgiento?, Kagome es una persona importante y es obvio que me preocupo por ella" - protestó Koga mientras que Inuyasha seguía molesto por su atrevimiento.

Goku solo veía la escena incomoda que presenciaba, parecía ser que era el famoso "triangulo del amor" pero recordó que esa persona que acaba de llegar no lo conocía, así que decidió hablar con sus amigos.

"Oigan chicos, ¿Me pueden decir quien es el que acaba de llegar?" - el se los pidió.

"Joven Goku, el es Koga el lider del clan de los lobos" - respondió Miroku.

"¿Clan de los lobos?" - al Saiyajin le pareció algo interesante su posición, al parecer este sujeto también tenía algo de potencial y creo que un poco más por los fragmentos que llevaba incrustados en ambas piernas. En ese momentos pudo recordar que en los recuerdos de Kagome había una persona con esa apariencia. En su manera de personalidad y estilo de vida le hacía recordar a otro de sus amigos que solía tener relación con los lobos. **(1)**

"Si, el pertenece a esa raza y tenía a muchos subordinados de su lado" - Sango comentó al recordar que también tenía el mismo objetivo que ellos.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga por esa ultima parte - "¿Tenía?, ¿que pasó con ellos?" - le preguntó.

Shippo decidió responder - "Bueno te diré una cosa antes Goku, la primera vez que conocimos a Koga fue cuando una vez quiso matarnos pero eso no pasó, después el nos secuestró a Kagome y a mi y nos llevó a su guarida, intentamos escapar pero no pudimos por que al final nos dimos cuanta que el clan de los lobos tenían enemigos que los amenazaban, los hombres pájaros. Tuvimos una pelea contra esos monstruos pero al final salimos victoriosos, sin embargo Inuyasha sintió celos de Koga por que Kagome le prestaba algo de atención" - el pequeño zorrito le explicaba su relato.

"Ah ya entiendo, por esa razón Inuyasha lo odia tanto" - comentó por que entendió esa ultima parte.

Shippo asintió - "Así es pero eso no es todo, Koga también sufrió por culpa de Naraku ya que gracias a uno de sus secuaces Kagura provocó la muerte de todo su clan, por esa razón lo busca al igual que nosotros para darle su merecido al malvado de Naraku" - le contó acerca de lo ultimo que pasaron con el.

Goku sintió pena por el lobo ya que también pasó por un mal momento y era comprensible sus intenciones.

"Comprendo pero hay algo que no entiendo, si Koga busca el mismo objetivo que ustedes, ¿por que no simplemente se une con ustedes para que así trabajen en equipo y así derroten al mismo enemigo?" - al parecer eso no pudo comprende.

El monje suspiró de fastidió - "Entiendo tu punto de vista Joven Goku pero la razón de la cual Koga no esta con nosotros es muy sencilla y está justo en frente de sus ojos" - le señaló con su bastón la respuesta. Inuyasha y Koga se miraban fijamente a los ojos muy enojados mientras que dos rayos chocaban entre si mientras que la pobrecita Kagome se quedaba ahí de testigo.

"Je je, creo que ya vi la razón" - comentó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa, los dos parecían perros y gatos o en este caso, perro y lobo.

Regresando a la escena principal, el mitad demonio y el lobo seguían mirándose mientras que gruñían.

"¡¿Quieres pelear conmigo, bestia?!" - preguntó Koga molesto.

"¡Perfecto, así terminaremos con lo que teníamos pendiente, lobo sarnoso!" - en ese momento estaba a punto de sacar su espada pero alguien se interpuso.

"**¡ABAJO!**" - Kagome dijo su palabra mágica y provocó que Inuyasha cayera de golpe al suelo.

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso, Kagome?" - preguntó el mitad demonio mientras tenía su cabeza en la tierra, al parecer cuando ese lobo aparece Kagome siempre le andaba haciendo favores.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no simplemente nos tranquilizamos y nos llevamos como amigos?" - preguntó el Saiyajin acercándose a los tres.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Y quien eres tú niño?" - Koga notó la presencia de la nueva persona, no lo había visto antes en el grupo de Kagome y de sus amigos. Olfateó su olor pero era bastante extraño para el, no olía a un ser humano o a un monstruo ni mucho menos a los de la especie de Inuyasha pero había algo más que no podía identificar a simple vista, a excepción de la cola de mono que tenía por atras.

"Joven Koga, el es nuestro nuevo amigo Goku, Goku el es el Joven Koga" - Kagome fue quien los presentó a los dos.

"Hola" - Goku saludó con su típica sonrisa de la familia Son.

"Hola" - Koga lo saludó pero de buena gana esta vez, a decir verdad le pareció agradable la primera vez que lo vio diferenciando mucho a Inuyasha.

"Wow Koga, se nota que eres una persona bastante fuerte" - comentó el Saiyajin al ver su apariencia.

El lobo se sintió orgulloso por su elogio - "¡JA!. Vaya, al menos alguien reconoce la fuerza cuando lo ve, muchas gracias niño"

"Oye, yo no soy un niño" - Goku no estaba molesto pero cada persona que lo veía le decían eso.

Koga se confundió por su comentario - "¿Que dijiste?, ¿Entonces que eres?, claramente no puedes ser otra cosa más que un niño"

"Ehh... es una historia algo complicada Koga, pero lo que te puedo decir es que Goku también es una persona fuerte" - respondió la chica colegiala.

"¿Como dices Kagome?" - El lobo se sentía cada vez más confundido, ¿Como es que un niño puede ser fuerte?".

El pequeño zorro se acercó al grupo - "Es cierto Goku es muy fuerte por que el venció a Inuyasha de un golpe y..." - estaba punto de decir más pero le mitad demonio lo golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte provocandole un chichón estilo anime en su cabezita.

"¡CÁLLATE!" - exclamó muy enojado y a la vez avergonzado por ese humillante momento.

"**¡ABAJO!**" - esta vez lo dijo Goku e Inuyasha volvió a caer al suelo.

Koga se sorprendió por esa ultima parte - "Espera un segundo, ¿Tu venciste a esa bestia y de un golpe?"

"Ehh... claro que lo hice, ¿por que la pregunta?" - el inquirió.

Había un silencio por unos segundos hasta que fue roto por que Koga comenzó a reírse como loco mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

"¡JA JA JA JA, esto es muy hilarante, se muy bien que no me pudiste vencer bestia pero es increíble que no puedas vencer a un simple infante, que humillante" - le señaló con el dedo mientras seguía con sus carcajadas.

Inuyasha sacó su cabeza de la tierra mientras gruñía, tenía la cara toda roja de la ira y de vergüenza.

"Y dime, ¿Que cara puso cuando lo venciste?" - le preguntó a Goku mientras contenía su risa.

Shippo decidió responder por el - "El puso un cara más o menos así" - el trató de hacer una imitación de una persona paralizada para igualar la expresión que tuvo el mitad demonio. Koga al ver esa expresión estalló de la risa.

"¡Te dije que te callaras pequeña rata de dos patas!" - Inuyasha alzó su puño en señal de amenaza por mencionar otro vergonzoso momento.

"¡Por favor ya paren... me matarán de la risa!" - comentó mientras intentaba recuperar aire, unos segundos después detuvo su risa y se reincorporó - "Bueno Goku, seas lo que seas me agradas, en especial por poner a esa bestia en su lugar como el perro asqueroso que es. Te doy mi confianza para que cuides de la seguridad de Kagome y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto" - comentó mientras extendía su mano.

Goku asintió sus palabras y extendió su mano - "Claro Koga, espero que nos llevemos como buenos amigos y no te preocupes por Kagome, yo también la protegeré" - dijo mientras sonreía y ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de confianza.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara se quedaron impresionados por la repentina amistad del Saiyajin hacia el jefe del clan de los lobos, no le contó mucho trabajo ganarse su confianza.

"Increíble, al parecer Goku se llevó mejor con Koga a primera impresión comparando a Inuyasha lo conoció" - comentó la exterminadora de monstruos impresionada.

"Es verdad, y eso fue por que Koga odia Inuyasha y más al saber que lo derrotó" - siguió el monje.

"Goku es muy agradable incluso para Koga" - comentó Shippo igual de impresionado.

_"Creo que Inuyasha debería comportarse más como Goku por lo maduro y amistoso que es" - _al parecer Kagome sintió orgullos por su actitud, vio lo que debería ser el mitad demonio si fuera más sensible.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego Kagome y cuídate Goku" - Koga se despidió antes de salir corriendo mientras formaba un tornado para sí irse más rápido.

El grupo se quedó mirando como el lobo se marchaba de un lugar a otro.

"Se nota que Koga es una persona bastante agradable" - comentó el Saiyajin de manera simplona.

"Si tu lo dices" - al parecer Miroku no estaba muy de acuerdo por lo que dijo, solamente lo había conocido un día.

Inuyasha se puso enfrente de el y se mostraba muy molesto - "¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ESE LOBO ARROGANTE ES ALGUIEN BUENO?!" - le exclamó en frente de su cara.

"Bueno Inuyasha, la única manera de conocer y juzgar a una persona es hablando tranquilamente antes de sacar una conclusión" - al decir eso el resto de sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza de aprobación.

"¡Eso es una mentira, ese lobo no es más que un embustero!" - el mitad demonio protestó en su contra.

Goku negó con la cabeza - "Claro que no Inuyasha, el siente lo mismo que nosotros y busca vengar a los de su especie por el mismo enemigo, yo creo que deberían unir sus fuerzas para hacerlo"

"¡De ninguna manera me uniré a ese lobo apestoso, yo puedo vencer a Naraku sin su ayuda" - al parecer era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su ayuda.

"No puede declarar eso Inuyasha, en algún momento tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para vencer a Naraku" - Sabía que incluso el lo podría vencer fácilmente pero simplemente tenía que haber confianza entre los dos.

"Inuyasha, Goku tiene razón, si te llevaras mejor con el Joven Koga podrías tener su confianza" - Kagome estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del Saiyajin.

"¡NO!" - fue lo único que dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado.

"Como veo Inuyasha jamás aprenderá" - comentó Miroku y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Al menos alguien si causó una buena impresión" - siguió Sango y volvieron a asentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Más Tarde<strong>

Las horas pasaban y ya era hora de la puesta del sol, después de un momento de convivencia con el jefe del clan de los lobos, nuestro grupo seguía con su camino de regreso y por ahora charlaban y reían entre ellos mismos, bueno casi todos en realidad.

"Ja ja ja ja, ¿de verdad hace eso?" - preguntó Goku mientras reía por que le acabaron de contar uno de sus momentos divertidos de sus aventuras.

"Es cierto, el monje Miroku siempre anda cortejando a las chicas lindas y les pide que tengan uno o dos hijos de parte suya" - comentó Shippo mientras reía por que todavía no entendía ciertas cosas en la vida.

Por otro lado, tanto Sango como Kagome no estaban muy alegres por sus comentarios por que ese monje pervertido siempre andaba haciendo lo mismo con cualquier mujer que tenía en la mira y lo peor de todo es que andaba de mañoso con sus partes intimas.

En ese momento, su conversación fue interrumpida por un gran ruido que se escuchó en los oídos de todos.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" - preguntó Kagome asustada.

"Debe ser un monstruo" - supuso Inuyasha mientras sacaba su colmillo de acero, el resto se puso en guardia para saber de donde provenía ese ruido, el sonido volvió a escucharse parecía el rugido de un león o de alguna bestia salvaje, sin embargo cuando menos se dieron cuenta el rugido venía exactamente del Saiyajin.

"Ji ji, lo siento por eso, es que tengo mucha hambre" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza y después su estomago volvió a rugir.

"Increíble, jamás he oído que el estomago de alguien sonara así en toda mi vida" - comentó Miroku estupefacto.

El mitad demonio simplemente se quedó mirándolo con enojo por que ya dio suficientes bromas por el día de hoy - "Mira Goku, no te golpeo por que..." - en ese momento su estomago rugió también pero no tan fuerte como el del estomago del Saiyajin - "Por que yo también tengo hambre"

"Creo que lo más recomendable es que descansemos aquí, ya hemos viajado por mucho el día de hoy, además también tenemos que comer algo" - sugirió Sango y todos asintieron, por fortuna había un lugar apropiado para acampar cerca de un arrollo.

"Ay al fin, un poco de descanso" - Kagome se sintió aliviada y se acostó en un tronco, sus zapatos la estaban matando.

"Hay que buscar un poco de leña para la fogata" - dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba en una roca.

"No se preocupen yo iré por ellos, no tardaré mucho" - Goku se ofreció para la tarea y fue a buscar los leños necesarios para la hoguera.

"Es muy amable de tu parte" - dijo el monje agradecido por hacerles un pequeño favor.

Unos momentos después el Saiyajin regresó con un gran tronco cargando con sus manos - "Aquí esta la leña"

"Bien Goku, ahora déjanos a nosotros para partirla" - Sango se iba a ofrecer para ayudar pero el Saiyajin la interrumpió.

"No es necesario" - antes de que alguien protestara, Goku aventó el tronco hacia el aire y después dio un gran salto, cuando estuvo a la misma altura partió el gran pedazo de leña con una sola patada en múltiples pedazos, luego el Saiyajin aterrizó y después cada pedazo de leña que partió se apilaban solas hasta formar una pirámide de leña.

"¡Wow, bravo!"- exclamó Shippo de la impresión y luego todos le aplaudieron de los maravillados que estaban por su habilidad , excepto Inuyasha que simplemente no lo dio mucha importancia.

"Bah, gran cosa" - murmuró el mitad demonio.

"Listo, aquí están los leños" - les entregó unos cuantos leños pero los suficiente para la fogata.

"Bien con estos son suficientes, yo me encargaré de prender el fuego, Goku ¿puedes ayudarnos en buscar algo de comer, por favor?" - Kagome se lo pidió amablemente.

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "De acuerdo iré yo solo, esperen aquí, no tardaré mucho" - y luego se fue saltando hasta dirigirse a un río que estaba por ahí para recolectar comida.

Durante el breve tiempo de espera prendieron el fuego para su fogata y prefirieron esperar a que Goku regresara y hablando de el, estaban pensando acerca de lo amable que ha sido el desde que lo conocieron, al parecer sus sospechas de acerca de que si era malvado se anularon por su caracter y manera de pelear, de verdad sentía curiosidad de como serían sus verdaderos poderes. Su conversación fue interrumpida por que escucharon una voz familiar.

"¡Hola, ya regresé!" - cuando todos voltearon se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, el Saiyajin había regresado pero con un gran paquete de pescados en sus manos, había cerca de dos docenas de pescados de tamaño perfecto para cada uno y al mismo tiempo tenía variedades de frutas y de verduras atados en una hoja.

"Increíble" - murmuraron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que con esto será suficiente para todos" - comentó con una sonrisa mientras traía la mercancía.

En ese momento Kagome agarró algunos de los pescados y los empaló con unas varitas para después ponerlas cerca de la hoguera. No tardaron mucho tiempo hasta que los pescados estuvieran listos.

"Ya están, es hora de comer" - ella les avisó y todos agarraron sus respectivas porciones, casi todos comían normalmente, con "casi" se refería a que Goku, Inuyasha y Shippo comían como salvajes, el Saiyajin se acababa sus pescados de un bocado mientras que los otros dos se peleaban por esos pescados.

"¡Oye ese es mio, no seas malo!" - El pequeño zorro se quejó por que el mitad demonio le arrebató su pescado.

"Matanga" - Inuyasha se burló mientras se comía ese pescado.

Goku se estaba riendo mientras veía esa escena infantil de los dos - "Ja ja ja, vamos amigos no peleen por favor. Oh eso me recuerda, es hora de mi porción" - decía mientras sacaba una pescado pero tamaño familiar. Todos se sorprendieron por el increíble tamaño de ese pescado. ¿Como rayos pudo atrapar uno de esos?, esa era la primer pregunta que se les vino a la mente.

"Goku... ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?" - Miroku preguntó incrédulo, ese pescado era del tamaño hasta para 10 personas, al parecer se guardó el mejor para el solo pero al mismo tiempo era comprensible.

"Claro, a mi me gusta comer de este tamaño, son mis favoritos" - respondió de manera simplona mientras lo ponía en la hoguera.

A Inuyasha, Shippo y hasta Kirara les salía la baba por el tamaño de ese pescado, no podían esperar a que se terminara de cocer. Sin embargo cuando pasó el ultimo segundo de cocción, el mitad demonio se lanzó al aire.

"¡Ese es mio!" - estaba a punto de robar su comida pero Kagome se interpuso.

"Inuyasha, **¡ABAJO!**" - ella exclamó y provocó que el mitad demonio cayera al suelo - "Inuyasha no seas maleducado, ese pescado lo consiguió Goku por su propia cuenta, si quieres el tuyo ve al lago y pesca uno" - ella lo regañó por sus modales.

Goku simplemente se reía nerviosamente por esa escena, cuando estaba a punto de darle la primera mordida vio la cara de Shippo, parecía la cara de un cachorro triste suplicando por comida, al parecer sintió algo de pena.

"Oye Shippo, ¿quieres que te comparta de mi comida?" - le ofreció al menos la mitad.

El pequeño zorro saltó de felicidad - "¿En serio?, ¡Me encantaría!" - y luego ambos se dispusieron a comer su comida compartida, aunque también invitaron a Kirara para no dejarla atrás.

"Ayyy, no es justo" - Inuyasha gimió mientras tenía la cabeza en la tierra.

"Te lo mereces" - Shippo se burló de el mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

"Oye Goku tengo curiosidad, ¿Como conseguiste uno de ese tamaño en tan poco tiempo?" - preguntó la exterminadora de monstruos mientras comía una manzana, los demás también sentían curiosidad.

El Saiyajin terminaba de tragarse una pieza - "Bueno, de donde vengo he atrapado pescados desde hace tiempo y se me ha hecho una tarea fácil, y en la manera en que lo hago es con las manos mientras nado en el agua"

"Espera, ¿dices que los atrapas con tan solo tus manos mientras estás nadando?" - preguntó Kagome estupefacta con razón su ropa y su cabello estaban algo humedos, Goku simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras devoraba otro pedazo.

"Se nota que usted está preparado para esta clase de cosas, Joven Goku" - comentó Miroku mientras comía una pera.

Unas horas después , ya era de noche y todos estaba todavía reunidos en la fogata después de haber convivido durante ese tiempo. En ese momento Kagome dio una gran bostezo de cansancio.

"Estoy cansada" - dijo después de estirarse su cuerpo.

"Yo también, estoy muerto" - comentó Shippo después de bostezar.

"Por ahora descansaremos aquí para después regresar a la aldea mañana en la mañana" - sugirió el monje Miroku.

"Es verdad Excelencia, mañana será un otro día" - comentó Sango mientras que Kirara ronroneó y se acurrucó a su amiga.

En ese entonces, la chica colegiala sacó de su mochila unas cuantas bolsas de dormir y se las repartió a sus amigos aunque no a todos.

"Lo siento Goku, no traje suficientes bolsas de dormir, si lo deseas puedes dormir con alguien más" - Kagome se disculpó con el.

Al Saiyajin no le importó mucho - "No te preocupes por eso Kagome, puedo dormirme a la intemperie, además lo más seguro es que no tendremos una noche tranquila verdad por algunos monstruos, ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza - "Tienes razón, por eso yo me quedaré de guardia durante la noche por si una amenaza se aproxima a nosotros"

"En ese caso yo te ayudaré de guardia nocturno" - El Saiyajin se ofreció de voluntario.

"¿Eh? - todos estaban intrigados por su comentario.

"Goku, no es necesario que hagas eso, tu necesitas dormir como todos nosotros, además Inuyasha puede hacerlo solo" - protestó Kagome, al parecer pensaba eso por su metabolismo.

"No se preocupen por eso amigos, haremos nuestros turnos para vigilar durante la noche, ¿Estás de acuerdo Inuyasha?" - le preguntó al mitad demonio.

_*Feh*_ "Has lo que quieras" - fue lo único que dijo antes de acostarse cerca de un árbol.

Sin embargo antes de que alguien pudiera contar las ovejas, el Saiyajin sintió una presencia acercándose, fijó su mirada en varias direcciones del lugar.

Inuyasha se percató de su mirada - "¿Mmm?, ¿Que te pasa Goku?" - antes de que pudiera responder, se oyó la brisa de unas hojas de otros arboles y pudo escucharlo - "¿Que fue eso?" - el se levantó y comenzó a buscar, al parecer también sintió algo.

"¿Que sucede muchachos?" - preguntó Shippo frotándose los ojos.

"Alguien viene hacia acá" - comentó Goku seriamente mientras ponía la guardia, y luego pudo oír como alguien pisaba el agua del río.

El resto de los demás se levantaron y se prepararon para esperar a lo que venía; Miroku preparó su brazo para su arma secreta, Sango se cambió rápidamente y preparó su gran boomerang mientras que Kagome se quedó atrás con su arco y flechas y Shippo se escondió detrás de sus piernas.

Hubo un silencio por unos breves momentos hasta que en ese momento, vieron cerca de las ramas de un árbol una misteriosa persona y se quedó mirando fríamente.

"¡Sesshomaru!" - Inuyasha exclamó por que reconoció a esa persona, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que su hermano mayor aunque este no lo consideraba su igual. EL resto de los demás se pusieron tensos y se asustaron un poco al verlo sabiendo lo peligroso que era ese individuo.

El demonio de cabellos plateados solamente se quedó mirando con repudio por ver a su inútil hermano, lo único que tenía interés era por su espada Colmillo de Acero por que no era lo suficientemente digno para portar dicha arma. Pero ignorando tonterías, fijó su mirada hacia la persona de diferente estilo de peinado, no podía creerlo ya que el poder que había sentido desde hace horas venía precisamente de el sin mencionar el extraño olor que tenía, no era de humano ni de un monstruo lo cual se le hizo raro para el, además tenía una cola de mono por detrás y eso todavía no respondía su duda. A parte sus espadas comenzaron a temblar en señal de que estaban en lo cierto.

Goku se le quedó mirando fijamente, al menos pudo recordar quien era por las visiones de Kagome y al escuchar su nombre le quedó claro, sintió su presencia y notó que era fuerte, un poco más que el poder de Inuyasha, su apariencia era casi igualada diferenciando los rasgos faciales y su vestimenta, su mirada podría provocar intimidación a cualquier persona.

_"Así que es el, el poder que sentí viene de el" _- es lo que pensó Sesshomaru al examinar al "pequeño" individuo, aunque el creía no debía guiarse por las apariencias.

"¡¿A que rayos viniste maldito?!" - exigió le mitad demonio con enojo.

El demonio simplemente lo ignoró - "Hmph, eso no es de tu incumbencia, inepto" - dijo de manera fría y calculadora.

"¿Que dices?" - Inuyasha se quedó perplejo y enojado al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de sacar su espada pero luego Sesshomaru bajó de las ramas y aterrizó unos metro frente al grupo.

"Ya te lo dije Inuyasha, yo solo vine para comprobar una sola cosa" - el comenzó a acercarse al grupo caminando y solo fijó su mirada al Saiyajin, su espada Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a palpitar poco a poco, luego estuvo a solo unos metros enfrente pero con la mirada baja - "El día de hoy sentí una presencia muy diferente a todas las demás, quise saber de quien era y está en frente de mí, ¿Así que eras tú?" - el inquirió y todavía conservaba su actitud tranquila y sanguinaria.

Goku también se le quedó mirando fijamente, no sentía miedo ni nada por el estilo al ver y sentir su presencia, al contrario sentía emoción de conocer sujetos que al menos valdrían la pena pelear. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír de manera confiada.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, mi nombre es Goku por cierto" - el se presentó con el aunque no era necesario.

"¿Con que Goku, eh?. Hmph, no me importa quien seas" - comentó Sesshomaru como si no le importara.

Inuyasha se precipitó y se puso en medio de ambos - "Déjalo en paz a el, este es nuestro asunto" - le exigió mientras preparaba su arma.

El ignoró sus palabras - "¿Que no me escuchaste?, tu no me interesas Inuyasha. Yo solo vine por asuntos que no te conciernen, más vale que te prepares" - esta vez se dirigió al Saiyajin.

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres pelear conmigo?" - preguntó emocionado por tener un combate.

Tanto el resto de sus amigos como el propio Sesshomaru se sintieron confundidos por su repentina actitud, emoción y confianza cuando dijo esas palabras, Goku no sabía en el gran peligro en el que se había metido, el demonio completo no era precisamente un buen inicio para pelear y mucho menos tomarlo a la ligera.

"¡Goku, Sesshomaru es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, el es un demonio de sangre completa y es bastante peligroso!" - Kagome le exclamó advirtiéndole acerca de el.

El Saiyajin simplemente ignoró sus palabras y permanecía tranquilo y alegre - "No te preocupes Kagome, te aseguro que saldré bien de esto"

"Pero Goku..." - ella quería protestar pero no sabía que decirle, estaba algo preocupada por el.

Mientras tanto un poco lejos de donde se encontraban, Jaken había estado corriendo tratando de seguir a su amo por que lo dejó muy atrás desde hace tiempo.

"¡Amo Sesshomaru!" - exclamó mientras jadeaba del cansancio y trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras se sostenía de su bastón - "Me pregunto donde podrá estar - se preguntó a sí mismo. un tiempo antes había ordenado a la pequeña Rin que se quedara en alguna llanura mientras estaba siendo vigilada por Ah-Un, no sentían ninguna preocupación ya que la niña podía cuidarse sola durante la ausencia de ambos.

Por fortuna su respuesta llegó unos segundos después cuando vio a lo lejos a su amo - "¡Oh, amo bonito!" - exclamó de felicidad mientras se acercaba. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para evitar ser visto, cuando asomó su cabeza vio algo que lo dejó confundido, su gran amo y señor estaba justo en frente de Inuyasha y de su grupo.

_"¿Por qué el amo Sesshomaru estaría con el incompetente de su hermano Inuyasha?" - _fue lo que pensó el monstruo sapo, era obvio que no sería tiempo de calidad en familia, antes de eso preferiría la muerte y la tortura que estar aunque sea un minuto de hermano a hermano. Pero luego vio otra cosa que le llamó la atención, fijó su mirada hacia Goku - _"¿Quien en ese niño?, no lo había visto antes en el grupo de Inuyasha" _- volvió a preguntarse mientras examinaba a la nueva persona, tenía rasgos diferentes a cualquier humano; su cara parecía la de una persona tonta pero seria al mismo tiempo, tenía un extraño peinado de picos y sus vestimentas aunque casi le parecía conocidos ese estilo de ropa pero lo más curioso era la cola de mono que tenía por detrás. Se preguntaba que tanto interés podría tener ese pequeñín sobre todo por que su amo seguía mirando fijamente.

Regresando a la escena principal, todos se apartaron para evitar peligro pero seguían igual de confusos del por qué Goku insiste en enfrentarse al demonio Sesshomaru.

"¡Goku, déjame esto a mí. Tengo cuentas que arreglar con el!" - exclamó Inuyasha desenvainando su Colmillo de Acero.

El Saiyajin simplemente se quedó sonriente y confiado - "No Inuyasha, yo puedo arreglármelas solo" - _"Además quiero saber que tan fuerte puede ser" _- eso fue lo que pensó emocionado.

"¿Estás listo?" - fue lo único que inquirió Sesshomaru.

"Si" - Goku asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento el demonio perro se acercó a el rápidamente a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo antes de que diera el primer golpe el Saiyajin desapareció de la vista de todos y lo dejó algo sorprendido al igual que a todos lo otros.

_"¡Desapareció!" _- el mitad demonio creía que usó una técnica de ilusión pero no fue así por que incluso su presencia se desvaneció al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, en menos de un segundo Goku apareció y dio una patada directa en el rostro de Sesshomaru, dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta por lo que acababan de ver, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de entender como rayos hizo esa técnica.

Sesshomaru sintió un fuerte dolor en su cara por que ese golpe fue efectivo, estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol pero pudo recuperarse en el aire y aterrizó arrastrándose en la tierra.

"¿Como... lo hizo?" - preguntó el monje Miroku con voz aturdida.

"Ni siquiera... parpadee" - comentó Sango también impactada.

"Todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera vi como se movió" - fue lo que dijo Kagome en shock mientras que Shippo tenía la boca hasta el piso y estaba algo asustado.

Inuyasha se quedó igual de sorprendido que sus amigos, ni siquiera con sus sentidos se percató de ese movimiento tan rápido.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos, Jaken tenía los ojos como platos el pico hasta la tierra por lo que vio hace una décimas de segunda, su poderoso y gran amo acaba de ser golpeado en el rostro, esto parecía ser una pesadilla para el ya que nadie le había dado un golpe similar en toda su vida.

Regresando a la pelea Sesshomaru pudo reponer su postura pero eso no era todo ya que en tenía una marca en su rostro y en ese momento un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su boca, el se limpió con su mano y luego la miró, se estremeció mientras apretaba su puño.

"Ese golpe... si me dolió" - al decir esas palabras todos se sorprendieron excepto el Saiyajin. El antes había recibido varios técnicas letales pero un simple patada pudo ser tan efectivo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?, por que te confieso que no puse tanta fuerza en ese golpe" - Goku confesó su secreto dejando nuevamente sorprendidos al resto de sus amigos.

_"¡¿Que... que quiso decir eso?, ¿no usó mucha fuerza en ese golpe?!" _- fue lo que pensó Inuyasha impactado.

Después hizo su segundo movimiento, de su brazo derecho creó una especie de látigo verde bastante largo, lo agitó una vez y después lo lanzó en contra de su rival, sin embargo Goku permanecía justo en el mismo lugar pero luego extendió una de sus manos y la cubrió con una aura amarilla, cuando el látigo envenenado estaba a punto de tocar su cuerpo repelió el ataque con facilidad y el látigo terminó partiendo un árbol viejo en su lugar, el demonio de cabellos plateados no terminó allí por que agitó de nuevo su látigo envenenado para volver a atacar una y otra vez, sin embargo eso no fue posible por que el Saiyajin repelía fácilmente con tan solo su mano desnuda.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban nuevamente sorprendidos, el látigo venenoso del demonio perro era mortal y podría matar o destruir lo que sea con tan solo tocarlo pero su amigo Saiyajin lo evitaba como si nada y tampoco había efectos secundarios o algo así.

En ese momento Sesshomaru decidió detener su látigo y lo regresó hasta su brazo - "Esto no se ha acabado, por que habrá sido el ultimo golpe de tu vida" - amenazó el demonio de cabellos plateados para después preparar su próximo movimiento, el Saiyajin simplemente se quedó ahí parado todavía conservando su sonrisa confiada esperando ese movimiento. Sesshomaru volvió a moverse a la misma velocidad que antes y esta vez pudo sostener su cabeza para elevarlo a su misma altura.

"Oh no, lo atrapó" - exclamó Shippo preocupado, esta vez no hizo nada para evitarlo y eso dejó confundidos a todos.

"Como te dije antes, ese será tu ultimo movimiento" - en ese momento el demonio levantó una de sus garras y las cubrió con una aura de color verde.

"¡Es su veneno!" - Inuyasha sabía que movimiento era ese y estaba punto de ayudarlo pero pasó una cosa, Goku estaba comenzó a reírse.

"Se necesita más que un simple veneno para poder derrotarme" - comentó con una sonrisa, hasta Sesshomaru se preguntaba por que de repente se puso tan contento. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el Saiyajin dio un grito y usó sus dos manos para después disparar una serie de gafaras de Ki cerca del abdomen de Sesshomaru, el estaba gruñendo desde el interior por el dolor que estaba recibiendo, para no recibir más ataques lo soltó y dio un salto para dar cierta distancia.

"¿Vieron eso?" - preguntó Sango nuevamente sorprendida y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Jaken estaba más que atónito y más por el movimiento que hizo el Saiyajin hacia su amo - _"Por favor, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, ¿Como es posible que ese niño puede ser tan fuerte como para darle un reto al amo Sesshomaru?" _- fue lo que se preguntó mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

_"Es más fuerte de lo que pensé y aparenta" -_ El demonio perro agarraba su abdomen mientras se estremecía por el dolor, no tenía idea de que movimiento hizo el "niño", no era magia por que era algo diferente a todas las técnicas que había visto en su vida. Esto parecía más interesante para el, así que para aumentar la intensidad del combate desenvainó una de sus espadas. Cuando sacó su arma, Goku pudo sentir un presencia proviniendo del arma, esa misma sensación la tuvo cuando Inuyasha mostró su Colmillo de Acero, al parecer tampoco era un espada común.

"¡Ay no, Sesshomaru piensa usar su Tokijin!" - dijo Kagome al recordar que tan peligrosa era esa espada la primera vez que la vieron.

_"¿Con que así se llama su espada?, que interesante" _- fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin al escuchar el nombre del arma.

"¿El amo Sesshomaru usará a Tokijin?, jamás creí que pudiera llegar a ese nivel ese niño, lastima para el pequeño mocoso ya que estará perdido antes esa poderosa espada" - susurró el monstruo sapo mientras reía en el interior.

Sesshomaru preparó su espada y fue corriendo para atacar a su contrincante, después dio un gran salto y alzó su Tokijin. Sin embargo detuvo su ataque a escaso milímetros del rostro Goku.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Por qué no esquivaste mi ataque?" - inquirió el demonio algo confundido por que el Saiyajin no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar su espada.

"Por que no sentí malas intenciones, sabría que te detendrías en el último momento" - respondió tranquilamente mientras permanecía inmóvil.

Sesshomaru tuvo que reconocer que adivinó lo que planeaba hacer desde un principio, cualquier otra persona hubiera preferido esquivar su ataque pero el era diferente, desafortunadamente la suerte no cae más de una vez.

El sonrió en ese momento - "Muy astuto de tu parte, pero lo próxima vez... no me detendré, ¿Te quedó claro?" - le preguntó seriamente antes de alejarse nuevamente de un salto.

"Entendido" - En ese momento Goku levantó el dedo indice y después lo cubrió con una aura de color amarillo.

"¿Vieron lo mismo que yo muchachos?" - les preguntó el monje a todos, tuvo la sensación de haber visto una especie de energía rodeando el dedo del Saiyajin.

"Creo que yo también lo vi, Miroku" - respondió el mitad demonio, también pudo ver un energía rodeando al Saiyajin. La otra pregunta es ¿Como puede seguir estando tan tranquilo?, ¿y que pensaba hacer con un solo dedo?.

En ese momento Sesshomaru volvió a levantar su Tokijin y se lanzó al ataque esta vez sin resentimiento, cuando la poderosa espada estaba punto de hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Goku pero el bloqueó su ataque con el mismo dedo en el que cubrió su energía, ahora el demonio de cabellos plateados estaba dando múltiples espadasos con el Tokijin pero fácilmente todos estaban siendo bloqueados por el dedo y los grandes reflejos del Saiyajin.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y hasta Jaken estaban más que impactados, la espada que tenía Sesshumaru era tan poderosa como el Colmillo de Acero pero simplemente Goku estaba evitando todos y cada unos de sus ataques con un simple dedo y parecía no tener ninguna complicación o algo por el estilo. **(2)**

El demonio dio el ultimo golpe con su espada pero igual Goku lo evitó fácilmente provocando un leve choque de aire acompañado de electricidad, se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que Sesshomaru retrocedió y volvió a dar distancia.

_"Debo reconocer que es más fuerte de lo que pensé, ni si quiera Tokijin pudo rasguñar su dedo" _- fue lo que el pensó al ver que el Saiyajin seguíua ileso a pesar de sus múltiples ataques, aunque por fuera no expresaba sus sentimientos por dentro estaba impresionado por que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había dado reto pero se podría decir que ese "niño" los superaba y mucho. En ese momento su otra espada comenzó a palpitar y a temblar.

_"Y parece ser que Colmillo Sagrado no se ha tranquilizado desde hace tiempo, al parecer quiere que detenga esta pelea antes de que algo malo suceda pero lo malo es que no la puedo usar para combatir por que sirve para revivir a los muertos que han perdido sus almas" _- fue lo otro que pensó mientras veía su otra arma que le dejó su padre. Así que decidió usar una técnica especial de parte de Tokijin.

"Más vale que te prepares por que lo que viste antes no fue nada" - comentó Sesshomaru mientras preparaba de nuevo su espada y esta estaba cubriéndose con una aura color roja. Por otro lado el Saiyajin se estaba preguntado que próximo movimiento estaba a punto de hacer y estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

En ese momento en los cielos las nubes se formaron en forma de espiral como si fuera una especie de tormenta, un especie de energía rodeó la espada Tokijin y se concentró en un rayo de color azul.

**"¡Souryuha!"** - Sesshomaru hizo la técnica más poderosa de su espada, en ese momento liberó grandes cantidades de energía maligna en forma de relámpagos e iban directamente hacia el Saiyajin.

"¡Cuidado!" - exclamó Inuyasha mientras sostenía Kagome junto con Shippo y saltó lo más lejos posible con ella, los demás hicieron lo mismo y trataron de evitar de no ser afectados por el inmenso ataque del demonio, sin embargo Goku era el único que no escapó por que seguía ahí parado como si nada, antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto, el usí su Teltetransportación al ultimo segundo. La técnica de rayo provocó una gran explosión al lugar haciendo una tormenta de polvo.

"Oh no" - murmuró Miroku al ver como quedó el terreno, no había nada más que un gran rastró de tierra de varios metros y no había ni siquiera los restos de su amigo Goku, ¿Habría muerto?.

Por otro lado, Jaken había sacado la cabeza de la tierra a causa de la técnica de su amo - _"El amo Sesshomaru es genial, no dejó nada de nada de ese pequeño, sabía que no había nadie capaz de ganarle"_ - el celebró a causa de su victoria.

Sesshomaru sin embargo no se sentía para nada victorioso por que se le hizo demasiado pronto de que acabara, y justamente sintió algo por detrás de el.

"Maldición, no me percaté de su movimiento. ¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?" - preguntó mientras miraba por atrás.

En ese momento, la nube de tierra de disipó y reveló al Saiyajin claramente ileso, estaba justo en la espalda de Sesshomaru. Nuevamente estaban en shock por la impresión ya que no recibió ni el más mínimo daño por ese colosal ataque y eso que no lo había visto moverse, o eso creían.

El Saiyajin sonrió en ese momento - "Solamente me moví. Te confieso que la técnica que usaste hace unos segundos fue realmente devastador, lo digo en serio" - comentó algo impresionado de su poder.

El demonio perro no mostró señales de emoción pero tampoco lo podría ocultar - "Hmph, admito que eres bueno Goku. Nadie había sido capaz de esquivar mis ataques o que haya sido capaz de golpearme directamente sin vivir para contarlo. Ahora estoy algo consiente de tu poder pero estoy seguro de que no mostraste todo" - dijo de manera seria pero sin voltearlo a ver.

"Acertaste Sesshomaru, ni siquiera había mostrado la mitad de mi poder" - también lo dijo sin voltear.

"Como lo supuse, creo que podemos dejar hasta aquí nuestro combate" - comento Sesshomaru mientras envainaba su Tokijin.

"¿Y puedo saber por que lo dejas hasta aquí?, solo es curiosidad" - Goku le preguntó seriamente, no creyó que se iba a retirar por el miedo.

"Solamente vine hasta aquí para comprobar de donde venía ese nuevo rastro y ya lo hice. Pero para la próxima vez Goku, quiero que me muestres todo tu potencialy sin que te contengas" - el demonio de cabellos plateado le ordenó mientras le decía algunas condicionas si hacían un próximo duelo.

"Mira, me gustaría tener otra pelea contigo pero a decir verdad no eres el oponente indicado para pelear conmigo por que la diferencia de nuestros poderes es indescriptible. Así que si quisieras ver todo mi poder, te juro que después te arrepentirías por el resto de tu vida" - El Saiyajin le advirtió acerca de ese detalle si volvían a pelear.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio la decir esas palabras, por un lado no le hubiera importado pero por el otro parecía que hablaba en serio a pesar de su "corta edad", solamente se convencería cuando lo vea. En ese momento el demonio comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto sin protestar nada y decidió regresar para recoger a la niña Rin, (Que fortuna tuvo por no venir).

"¡Espéreme amo bonito!" - exclamó su sirviente mientras salía de su escondite mientras volvía a seguir.

El Saiyajin simplemente volteó y no podía evitar sonreír por conocer a otro sujeto fuerte.

"¡Gokuuuuuu!" - Kagome gritó mientras ella y los demás se acercaban a el - "¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba en frente de el.

"Estoy bien Kagome, no hay de que preocuparse" - respondió ahora de caracter tranquilo.

"Joven Goku, de verdad eres alguien sumamente fuerte" - elogió el monje Moriku.

"Vamos no para tanto" - El Saiyajin se sentía algo apenado.

"No Goku, lo decimos en serio. Pudiste darle problemas Sesshomaru, y ni siquiera recibiste ni un solo rasguño incluso con su espada Tokijin" - siguió Sango al recordar como detuvo sus ataques con su dedo.

El pequeño zorro asintió - "Es cierto lo que ella dice Goku, fue espectacular. Hasta a Inuyasha le costó demasiado trabajo pelear con su hermano hasta terminar herido, ¿Verdad Inuyasha" - el inquirió al mitad demonio.

Inuyasha no podía mentir por que eso era cierto - "Es verdad, Sesshomaru es un maldito que no se puede vencer fácilmente e especial por su espada pero debo reconocer que al menos peleaste bien" - al decir esas palabras el resto de sus amigos se sorprendieron de su amabilidad e impresión, en especial Kagome.

"Inuyasha, ¿Acaso estás siendo sincero?" - le preguntó mientras se acercaba a el.

El híbrido simplemente se quedó en blanco y se molestó ahora - "¿Que estás insinuando Kagome?, no malinterpretes las cosas. Solamente di mi opinión eso es todo" - respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahora todos comenzaron a reírse de su vergüenza, a veces el gruñón puede dejar momento hilarantes.

"Saben, creo que ahora es hora de dormir, tuvimos un largo día en especial por el ultimo evento pero tenemos que buscar otro refugio por que la pelea dejó un gran desastre" - comentó Miroku mientras observaba su campamente destrosado.

"Que suerte que pudimos salvar mis cosas" - suspiró la chica colegiala mientras tenía su bicicleta y su mochila intactos ya que pudo rescatarlos a tiempo antes de la técnica de Sesshomaru hiciera destrucción.

Por fortuna para todos pudieron encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente amplio como el anterior e hicieron de nuevo una fogata para calentar un poco el lugar, nuevamente hicieron sus grupos con sus bolsas de dormir mientras que Inuyasha y Goku decidieron seguir de guardias nocturnos por que de seguro habría algo después.

"Buenas noches todos" - dijo Kagome antes de dormirse.

"Buenas noches" - dijeron todos al unisono mientras dormían tranquilamente.

"Ha sido un buen día para estar en la época feudal, ¿No crees Inuyasha?" - Goku le preguntó mientras sonreía.

"Hmph, si tu lo dices" - comentó mientras se sentaba de brazos cruzados y se recostó en un roble.

El Saiyajin se acostó en la hierba mientras veía las estrellas del cielo nocturno, se preguntaba que nuevas cosas veía el día de mañana, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN**

**(Ending 3 de Dragon Ball GT, o Ending 2, o 3 de Inuyasha, o viceversa)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo de esta historia por ahora, espero que les haya gustado amigos ;)<em>**

**_Déjenme_****_ decirles que antes iba a ser dos parte separadas pero me di cuenta de que iban a ser cortas, así que decidí juntarlas y formar una sola._**

**_En fín me alegra de que haya podido publicar un nuevo capitulo después de tanto tiempo para no dejarlo atrás y espero hacer lo mismo con los demás._**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) -<strong>_** Era obvio que Koga le iba recordar a alguien ya que para Yamcha su estilo de pelear era la del lobo, como se mostraba al principio en el DB.**_

**(2) - **_**Técnicamente eso podría haber pasado ya que Goku era demasiado resistente ante los movimientos de espada de Sesshomaru, si de por sí hizo lo mismo con Trunks del Futuro y eso que estaba en Super Saiyajin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Goku (Suppressed, 2%): 13,440,000,000**

**Koga (Dos Fragmentos de la Perla): 360**

**Sesshomaru: 1,500**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos vemos en la próxima amigos, esperen la siguiente actualización y sigan comentando en los Reviews o en un MP. ¡CHAO! n_n<strong>_


End file.
